Somethings NeVer Change
by CrazygurlBB
Summary: **Completed with Epilogue**
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy my story and I want feedback, Please!! And I want to thank Sarah for her amazing help through this whole process for me, I have learned so much!! Thanks for all the support. I own nothing; otherwise I would have my own Roswell, wink ,wink. All c/c, and some of my own!!  
CHAPTER 1  
******  
  
" Josh Kam, where are you?" A young woman screamed. She was scared, and panicked. Everywhere she looked it was just desert and sand. The stars sparkled against the black sky. It was an endless battle that she could never win. She was strong and she had survived so much. Her long light brown hair was tied in a ponytail, with a few strands of hair falling against her face. Her hazel eyes were tired and lost at the same time.  
  
" Alex." A voice whispered. The women turned around.  
  
*****  
  
Alex woke up. She looked around the small room, remembering where she was. She had the same dream for three nights and it was beginning to make her mad. Sitting up, she looked to her left to see Josh sleeping quietly. Making sure she did not wake him she tiptoed out of the room. As Alex walked through the hallway she could hear someone in the kitchen. Once she reached the source of the noise she saw her cousin there making himself a snack.  
  
" Why are you up Al?" He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her.  
  
" I had some weird dream, you?" Alex sat down at the small table that was in their kitchen.  
  
" Couldn't sleep." He answered. She nodded at his response.  
  
" Want anything?" He asked her. She shook her head no.  
  
" What was your dream about?" Alex's eyes avoided his  
  
" What kept you up?" She always answered his questions with a question  
  
" Come on, you can tell Kam. What, something going on with you and Josh?" Kam was not going to let her out easy.  
  
" Everything's fine with Josh. God who are you my father?" At that moment she wish she hadn't said that. " I have to get ready for work." To avoid dealing with the issues she ran. All Kam could do was watch her walk off.  
  
*********Crashdown*********  
  
" Morning Jeff." Alex said as she went to her locker.  
  
" Hi Alex. So have you been thinking about what I asked?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Have you reconsidered owning an alien theme restaurant and changing it into a club." Jeff sighed at her question and that was all Alex needed. "Then I haven't decided whether I want to own this place. I mean my kind could be angry at me, and go on a mass killing spree that wipes out the world."  
  
" You made your dent in this place, Alex. When Lizzie was here the uniforms were worse." Jeff smiled at the memory.  
  
" That was before you knew Aliens existed, Jeff. When your daughter was here, you believe it was a balloon that fell out of the sky." She laughed at that idea. She found it so stupid that people believed it was a balloon, then again people probably found it funny how a spaceship fell out of the sky. It was the ding of the front door that Alex caught her chance to leave.  
  
It was a young man that entered the Crashdown. Beside him was a young woman. The couple caught Alex's attention. The man seemed familiar. She couldn't place him exactly except that his jet-black hair and confidence reminder her of Kam. Alex walked to their table to do her everyday routine.  
  
" Hi, I'm Alex. Is there anything I can get you?" Alex had a fake smile planted on her face.  
  
" Two cherry cokes." The man answered. The man seemed to act more like Kam. As she returned with their cokes the man was curious too.  
  
" Are you from around here?" The man asked.  
  
" Yea, I grew up in this small town. Why, you believe aliens exist?" She found it easier to be the person to thought that it's crazy to think Aliens existed.  
  
" I'm looking for my biological father. I think he's from around here." Suddenly the conversation was getting interesting.  
  
" You know his name?" Alex asked.  
  
" No, my papers are pretty sealed. He did a good job of that." He answered her.  
  
" Why are you talking of only your father. Does your mother know who he is?" Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
" I think my mother is dead." He answered.  
  
" Wait, let me get this straight. For some reason you think your father is from here, but your mother is dead. So you are just going to go search Roswell? What's your name?" This was giving Alex a headache.  
  
" I'm Seth, this is my fiancé Meredith. I just have a feeling he's from Roswell. Can you understand that?" He was stern but nice at the same time. The more the man talked he seemed to be like Kam.  
  
" My shifts over at 5, come by here and I'll see how I can help you." Something was telling her to help Seth and she wasn't about to ignore it.  
  
***Later in the day***  
  
" So what's going on with Alex?" Kam asked.  
  
" You think I understand this?" Josh replied.  
  
" She's your girlfriend." Sometimes Josh surprised him.  
  
" She's your cousin." Josh fired back.  
  
" We're not playing this game. We're 19 years old; I'm not fighting you on this okay. We both care about her, so we're even here." Kam was not in the mood for this.  
  
" Nicole still not giving you any?" Josh had a smirk on his face.  
  
" How can you get from your girlfriend to mine?" Kam sighed.  
  
" Easy, you're in a bad mood. Personally I think Alex is like everyone else, she's tired, and when she's like that we know to go hiding. So what is it that you really wanna talk about anyways?" Josh said.  
  
" First of all it's not Nicole who isn't giving any, it's me. It's been how times this week Alex hasn't gotten any sleep? For her it's weird, she told me this morning she had a weird dream. Something doesn't add up." Kam was getting down to business.  
  
" You don't want any?" Josh was still stuck on that. Kam sighed Josh would never change.  
  
" Hey guys." Alex walked up to their table. She sat next to Josh.  
  
" Ok, this is weird, but this guy came in this morning. He's looking for his father and well Kam he looked so much like you." Alex explained.  
  
" Interesting." Josh said.  
  
" Can you be serious for once?" Alex asked.  
  
" I'm always serious." Josh said but both Kam and Alex ignored him.  
  
" So what do you think?" Alex asked Kam.  
  
" I'm not sure but how long is he staying in town?" Kam said.  
  
" He didn't say, but he's coming by in less than an hour." She informed him. The mystery man decided to show himself at that moment.  
  
" That's him." Alex whispered to Kam and Josh.  
  
" You're right, he looks a lot like Kam." Josh commented.  
  
" That's means nothing." Kam answered quickly.  
  
" Hey Seth, where's Meredith?" Alex said.  
  
" Oh, she decided to stay at the hotel. So you have any ideas?" Seth said.  
  
"Yeah, come on let's go upstairs." She said.  
  
" Cool room." Seth commented.  
  
" Oh, thanks. I kinda of don't live here anymore." Alex was looking through a stack of books. " Biology, science, nope, yearbook."  
  
" Decided to move out of the folks home." Seth said.  
  
" Well, Jeff's not my dad and his wife Nancy died when I was 7. Try this one. It's year 2000." Alex said.  
  
" Adoptive parents?" Seth asked.  
  
" Not really, but they took care of me." Alex responded.  
  
" Do you have any idea what he looks like? I mean your father." Alex asked.  
  
" What's weird about this is I have small memories of both my parents." He answered.  
  
" How old were you when you got adopted?" Alex started flipping through pictures.  
  
" Almost 1, around that age." Seth became interested with a picture on the desk.  
  
" That young. Geez, you must have a great memory." Alex said.  
" Who's that?" He said pointing to a picture of a couple.  
  
" What?" Alex said looking up from the book.  
  
"That man, the one with the dark hair, and the women with him. Who is that?" Seth said.  
  
" Why?" Alex asked.  
  
" Who is he?" Seth demanded. His voice was strong and determined.  
  
" My uncle." She whispered.  
  
" Where is he?" Seth asked.  
  
" I wish I knew the answer to that." Alex said.  
  
" That's your parents?" Alex asked.  
  
" Not the women, but the man is. My mother had blonde curls." He said sadly.  
  
" Wait, Max is your father. But he couldn't be with anyone other than Liz. That makes no sense." This shocked Alex.  
  
" Well that's him." Seth said. Alex took off out the door and down the stairs.  
  
" Josh, Kam get up here." She screamed. This can't be happening she thought.  
  
" Yeah?" Josh said with Kam right behind him.  
  
" This guy says Max is his father." Alex said. Seth was standing right behind her.  
  
" What!" Kam said.  
  
" Wait, that makes no sense. If Liz and Max had another kid wouldn't they keep it here?" Josh said.  
  
" Liz isn't my mother." Seth stated.  
  
" Ok, that really doesn't make sense." Josh added.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Kam stood right in front of Seth.  
  
" I'm not here..." But Seth was cut off by Kam." I will ask again. Who the hell are you?"  
  
" Hey, guys stop this. As much as I would love to fight this out we have to be rational." Alex stood between the two.  
  
" Let's go ask Valenti." Josh suggested.  
  
******Police Station******  
  
" So Valenti said he be working late?' Alex asked.  
  
" Yeah, let's just hope he'll give answers." Josh said.  
  
" So is keeping those two outside together is a good idea?" Alex asked while they headed to Valenti's office.  
  
" Dunno we'll have to wait and see if they kill each other." Josh answered. Alex slapped him in the arm. They could hear Valenti's voice from his office.  
  
" Hey Valenti." Alex opened the door. Her plastic face was showing threw.  
  
" What do you want?" Valenti didn't have to look at her face to know what Alex was there for. She reminded him so much of Kyle. Despite Alex's ways of ignoring whom her parents were, Valenti could always tell that she was a Valenti. She was always in great shape, loved basketball and always finding the mystery in things.  
  
" There's no easy way to ask this. So I'm just going to ask. Did Max have a son before Kam?" Alex only got nervous with Valenti. For it was one person that was her genetic line for sure. He was her grandfather whether she liked it or not. The look on Valenti's face was all she needed.  
  
" Oh my god. He did, didn't he?" She didn't expect that. Max and Liz seemed like the perfect couple growing up.  
  
" It was a long time ago." Valenti tried to say.  
  
" Me, Josh and Kam were along time ago too. Why was this kid different." Now Alex was mad.  
  
" We were told he was human." Valenti said.  
  
" How, Max is his father, how can that be?" Alex demanded.  
  
" That's what Tess said. Max wanted him to have a carefree life. No worries of Aliens whether or not of what he wanted." One thing Valenti learned over the years with these kids was that he had to defend their parents to them.  
  
" Who's Tess?" Alex had never heard that name before.  
  
" She was the fourth Alien." Valenti informed her.  
  
" Where is she? Is she Seth's mother?" Alex asked.  
  
" Who's Seth?" Valenti asked.  
  
" Max's first son. He's here." Alex liked knowing more than Valenti.  
  
" Tess is his mother then and she is dead." Valenti was actually sad about that. What Tess did was wrong but he took that girl in for almost a year. She was like family to him and Kyle.  
  
" Why did you never say anything about her before?" It was Josh's turn to ask the questions. Josh knew that if he let Alex's fire die out then the answers would never come. Alex's determination to find their parents was one thing Josh and Kam knew Valenti was proud of. When Alex would go on and on the pride was right in Valenti's eyes.  
  
" Because it doesn't matter who she was." Valenti told him.  
  
" She was the fourth alien why would she not be important?" Josh asked.  
  
" She betrayed them. She was going to send them to their enemy while carrying Max's child." Valenti said.  
  
" How was she going to do that?" Alex asked.  
  
" She tricked Max into thinking the baby couldn't live on earth. Michael found the key home. The four of them were all set to go, but..." Valenti couldn't finish his sentence. He was telling them to much.  
  
" But what?" Josh asked. Josh was forceful, and demanding.  
  
" Kyle, Liz and Maria figured out Tess killed Alex. Luckily Michael decided not to go home. When he opened the door those three were standing there. They told him what she did and well only Tess left earth that day." A small tear escaped Valenti's eye. It was small enough that Josh didn't notice but Alex did. There was a long silence that fell. The three didn't know what to say, but Alex spoke up.  
  
" You want to meet Seth?" In many ways Alex was exactly like Isabel, she was tough on the outside. No one pushed her around, and she feared nothing. To the few people that knew her, there was a gentle side. A side that is caring, loving and supportive.  
  
" Yeah." Valenti quietly replied.  
  
Kam and Seth sat on a bench.  
  
" You hate me huh?" Seth asked.  
  
" I don't know you. You say Max is your father it makes no sense. What am I to believe?" Kam hated this. He wanted his mother and father right there. To make him feel the love he lost as a child. Josh, Alex, Jeff and Valenti were his family but he wanted to know his parents. He had to find them; there was no simpler way of putting it.  
  
" Your lucky, do you realize that." Seth said.  
  
" How so?" This guy made no sense to Kam.  
  
" You know who you are. You had your cousin and your best friend. A man who knew who you were and wouldn't judge. You got people to tell you what things your father did, or a hobby you have of your mothers. Me, I got two people who loved me but they never knew me." Seth looked Kam in the eye.  
  
" You knew your parents loved you, you were not some mistake." Seth sighed. The two sat there. Lost in their own thoughts of what life could have been, might have been or what could be.  
  
" What's it like, not knowing who they are?" Kam asked.  
  
" Tough, some guy I passed on the street could be my father. They are two people who are responsible for me being here and I have no clue who they are. They are some people that I've never met but I feel like I know them that I'm like them. " Seth said. For Kam it made him realize that Seth was right. He got lucky and knew some things about his parents and he had Alex, Josh, Valenti and Jeff.  
  
" Welcome to the family." Alex voiced sounded small as she said those words. Kam looked up and could see how scared she was. Valenti was silent; you could see the sadness there. But a new hope had arrived, someone to help those three on the journey of finding their parents.  
  
" Hi Seth, I'm Jim Valenti." Valenti extended his hand to Seth.  
  
" Nice to meet you." Seth shaked Valenti's hand realizing he had found his family.  
Feedback and I will give more!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey All, feedback would be nice and any questions e-mail me at Crazygirlbb521@aol.com and I would be happy to answer questions! Most things will be explained in further chapters so remember more reviews means I'll post quicker!! Thanks so much -Bridget-  
CHAPTER 2  
***** In a park in Roswell*****  
  
" Come on boys. I figured you could play harder." Alex mocked the three.  
  
" She's pretty damn good." Seth was out of breath.  
  
" It runs in the family." Josh said.  
  
" Oh, big bad men can't handle little old me?" Alex snickered.  
  
" Who said you were little?" Kam questioned.  
  
" Me." Alex shot another goal.  
  
" That's it, I'm out." Seth said. He threw the basketball to Josh and walked over to the bench.  
  
" I'm with Seth." Kam followed him. As Seth and Kam sat down Josh and Alex kept going.  
  
" They don't stop, do they?" Seth asked as they watch Josh and Alex playing basketball.  
  
" The day that happens is the day they die." Kam laughed.  
  
" They make a good couple." Seth commented.  
  
" Yeah, and there perfect for each other. I'll laugh when our parents see them." Kam couldn't wait for that day.  
  
" Yeah, so do guys have any leads to where they are?" Seth asked.  
  
" Not exactly, we were waiting till Alex finished high school to go on the wild goose hunt." Kam took a drink of his water.  
  
" She finished a month ago, am I right?" Seth breathing was finally going to normal.  
  
" Yeah, Jeff told her she could own the Crashdown. So it made her take 20 steps back." Kam informed him.  
  
" Her owning an alien themed restaurant. I mean I've only been here a week but her working there is funny as it is." Seth said.  
  
" It's a job she could have for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have to worry, her and Josh would be fine. Him working at Valenti's and the restaurant would be perfect." Kam said.  
  
" Are they getting married?" Seth asked.  
  
" I don't know. All I do know is their staying together for life, married or not married, kids or no kids. Just as long as she has him and he has her there set." Kam envied that, a relationship that was forever, soul mates. A person that fit him so well, that would sacrifice everything for their love. The passion that flew between the couple, it was like electricity, it never stopped.  
  
A women approach the four. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders; she had the brightest blue eyes. The shade was like the sky; she wore a simple tank top and a pair of worn out jeans. A golden chain was rapped around her neck; the charm on it was a heart. Kam didn't notice her while Seth payed no attention Alex spotted her.  
  
" Kam." The women said. Kam turned around to see her. He never expected to see her again.  
  
" Nicole, what are you doing here?" Kam stood up to face her.  
  
" Valenti said you were here." Nicole said.  
  
" I told you, this can't work out." He attempted to walk away but Nicole wasn't having it.  
" What, your scared that someone might actually love you?" She was a woman on a mission.  
  
" That's not it. It's to dangerous for you." Kam was not backing down. Josh and Alex watch the two while Seth stayed on the bench.  
  
" I'm a big girl, Kam. I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot handle. God, why else would I be here unless I love you? You're going to throw what we had out the window? Well that's crappy. I say your afraid someone would actually love you no matter what, maybe since your parents left you that..." Nicole was cut off.  
  
" Don't you dare think I'm doing this because I want to, it's not about love with me. Your life will be in danger, and I'm not letting that happen." Kam was straight to the point.  
  
" Why did you give me this?" Nicole pointed to her necklace. When Kam didn't answer so she kept going.  
  
" Because you love me. It doesn't matter about anything else but that."  
  
" Not when it comes to me." Kam walked off not giving Nicole a chance to follow. Seth followed Kam while Josh did the same thing.  
  
" Don't let him win." Alex said to Nicole.  
  
" What?" Nicole didn't understand.  
  
" You made him happy. He's scared he's going to become his parents but what he keeps forgetting is that he is already like them. Show him your there no matter what." Alex smiled at her.  
  
" How?" Nicole asked.  
  
" You know, just like you know you love him. That he loves you." Alex left to follow the three guys.  
***** Josh, Kam & Alex's apartment*****  
  
" Sky's pretty out here." Seth sat next to Alex on the grass.  
  
" Yeah, never left the state." Alex laughed.  
  
" You have good stuff there." Seth gestured to her bottle." You'll be completely wasted."  
  
" Good, I want to forget for a moment. I'm an alien, who has never met her parents while my mother was in love with one guy but he was killed by an alien. Oh and she got married not even 6 months after his death. She files for divorce not even 9 months before I'm born." Alex took a long drink.  
  
" Where are Josh and Kam?" Seth asked.  
  
" Kam went to bed early, and I left after Josh fell asleep." She sat there rubbing the bottle.  
  
" This is dangerous, why are you doing this?" Seth asked. He didn't know the girl for long but they were family, and he wasn't going to let go of her now.  
  
" Stay out of this, I can handle this." Alex ran her hand threw her hair.  
  
" No, I'm not staying out of this. We're family, I've done that idea. It's not a pretty picture it screws your system up so bad." Seth told her.  
  
" I don't care!" She tried to get up but failed.  
  
" Well I do." Josh stepped outside.  
  
" You were sleeping." Alex said. Seth got up and walked inside figuring he'd let Josh help her.  
  
" You got up, you don't think I notice when you're gone." Josh sucked at this stuff.  
  
" A girl can dream.'' Alex was mean.  
  
" Come on your going to bed." Josh picked her up. Her arm was around his neck while her head lay on his shoulder. Once he got inside he set her on their bed, and went to get a cold towel.  
  
" How bad is she?" Kam asked.  
  
" We've seen worst." Josh said while getting the towel wet.  
  
" I knew something was up." Kam said more of to himself.  
  
" Yeah." Josh said quietly.  
  
" Don't be hard on yourself, as long as one of us picks it up. Then we can stop this." Kam knew how Josh took it when Alex got drunk.  
  
" But I'm suppose to know." Josh walked to the bedroom.  
  
" Your mad." Alex whispered as Josh sat on the bed.  
  
" Well you don't need to do that." Josh said. " I thought we were a team, you help me get out of this, why are you failing."  
  
" I'm sick of this, I hate just...." Alex sat up to face him.  
  
" You hate what? Come on you know this, what something's wrong with us?" Josh said.  
  
" It's not us, it's just that I wish we knew where they are." Alex told him." I'm sick of feeling like an abandoned kid; being so fucked up it's not even funny. I want to be happy and not wonder who they are." A single tear slide down her cheek, Josh understood the feeling, as they sat there he wiped that little tear away.  
  
" We'll find them." Josh promised. " We'll be okay." Josh lay down on the bed while Alex curled up against him.  
  
" What have you been dreaming about?" Josh asked while stroking her hair.  
  
" I'm lost, I'm in the desert I can't find you or Kam. Someone says my name and I turn around but I don't see who it is because I wake up." Alex said.  
  
****Liz's old room*****  
  
Kam went there to think. Even when Alex had this room to him it was his mothers. Something that made him realise who she was. He could hear someone coming up the ladder but ignored it figuring it was Alex or Josh, maybe even Seth. But it was none of the above; it was the blonde that made his heart stop. The one that gave him hope, the one he loved too much to make her settle for him.  
  
" Pretty up here." Nicole said. Her eyes were like diamonds he could never stop looking into them. They made him feel safe.  
  
" The view is perfect." He almost forgot he had left her. Her blonde strands of hair layered perfect against her skin. It looked so soft to touch. She smiled at his statement, her smile made him feel unstoppable. He could beat the world with just her smile. She reached behind her neck and took off the necklace.  
  
" You gave this to me for a reason, tell me why." She set it into his hands. He rubbed the heart on it for a second before answering.  
  
" This heart was like yours. Pure gold, sweet innocent, so caring and loving everything I looked for. But you were out of reach, something I shouldn't want, or can't. You made my heart stop with a single smile, laughter, and the kind of hope I never got." He stood next to her and put the necklace around her neck as he had done when he gave it to her on graduation day over a year ago. For the first time Nicole cried of happiness. She didn't care that a million tears were coming down or that her makeup was a mess. The man she loved so much just said everything she needed to hear. Taking his thumb, Kam wiped a couple of tears away from her face.  
  
" Why are you running?'' She asked.  
  
" Because I'm dangerous, this life is not for you." He made it sound simple.  
  
" I don't get how can you be dangerous?" She asked.  
  
" My mother followed my father through his crazy life. Since their sophomore year, do you know where that got her? She had to deal with him having a kid with a girl who killed her best friend while sacrificing everything she dreamed of. Liz Parker wanted to go to Harvard, study science, she never got that because the man she loved had the deepest secret that was dangerous. People are killed, and despite wanting to know them, they gave me up for a pretty damn good reason. You don't deserve that." Kam had a hard time saying those words, he barely tells Alex some of the stuff on his mind.  
  
" I still don't understand how you can be dangerous, I mean sure your parents are pretty known for the day that Liz Parker was mysteriously healed by some bullet by Max Evans. It's rumours." Nicole was convinced on that.  
  
" Do you trust me?" Kam asked.  
  
" Yes, with my life." Nicole answered. Kam took out a knife. He could see Nicole was not nervous at all. He slit her left wrist. She looked questioning on why he did this but then with a wave of his hand he healed it.  
  
" The rumours were true?" Nicole gasped.  
  
" Liz Parker was shot below her rib, then her soul mate Max Evans sacrificed exposing himself, Isabel, and Michael by saving her." Kam stood there waiting for Nicole to go running. But she stayed there, looking at him.  
  
" So explain to me again, why are you dangerous?" She didn't care what, how or who he was. He made her feel like the world kept going because of who she was. And she planned on living everyday doing the same thing. He laughed at the question.  
  
" I love you. I loved you yesterday I just happen to love you more each day. Your stuck with me, you want to go searching the country to find your parents. I'm there." Nicole smiled at him.  
  
" Your serious?" Kam couldn't believe this.  
  
" Yea, I am. I love you, that's all I need." And with that she kissed him. It was like the first time, but they knew each other inside and out.  
Feedback..... Please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Since there is a bit of confusing things, I figured I'd be nice and help out!! Josh is Michael and Maria's son, while Kam is Liz and Max's and Alex is Isabel and Kyle's!! So please review and any questions, I'll most likely answer quickly at my e-mail Crazygirlbb521@aol.com, thanks again. -Bridget-  
  
CHAPTER 3  
***** Crashdown*****  
  
Josh, Kam and Seth were sitting at a booth together while Alex and Nicole is working.  
  
" So does Meredith know?" Josh asked.  
  
" Yeah, when we first started dating I told her everything. How I was adopted and I think my parents were aliens. She laughed at first then I change her bed into a heart shape. She was convinced." Seth explained.  
  
" That's funny, so is she up for travelling the world?" Kam asked.  
  
" Yeah." Seth smiled at that.  
  
" Why did you never say anything?" Nicole asked Alex  
  
" Because we told no one. We knew the dangers, we tell no one. No one gets hurt. But I'm glad you convinced him, because I'd be kicking his ass." Alex said.  
  
" So your happy I know, and that I'm apart of this?" Nicole asked.  
  
'' First you make him happy. Second I have a girl friend that knows. I don't have to deal with the guys about these issues." Which to Alex was nice.  
  
" Another head in this could help. With you and Meredith it's not completely personal while for the four of us we can be completely irrational about this." Alex added.  
  
" Is the sex better?" Nicole asked joking around.  
  
" Yup, I'm glad I have a girl to discuss this." Alex laughed while leaving the backroom. She walked over to the guys.  
  
" Can I get you guys any refills, more food?" Alex asked.  
  
" What are you telling Nicole?" Kam asked.  
  
" She's telling me nothing." Nicole screamed.  
  
" Why do I not believe you?" Kam wondered. Josh got up and whispered to Alex." What are we doing tonight?" Slowly rubbing his cheek she replied with." Anything you want."  
  
" I have work see you guys later." Josh said smiling at Alex.  
  
" So you two are back on track?" Kam asked after Josh left.  
  
" Yeah, we are." She answered while walking behind the counter. Meredith came walking in.  
  
" Hey Kam." Meredith said. Meredith realised she had never met the blonde so decided to be friendly.  
  
" Hi I'm Meredith and you are?"  
  
" Hi, I'm Nicole. Kam's girlfriend." Nicole replied.  
  
" I get no hello?" Seth asked.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry baby." Meredith gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Hopefully we'll be sisters-in-law one day." Nicole winked at Meredith.  
  
" Hopefully." Meredith replied.  
  
" Hey!" Seth and Kam said at the same time. As the four kept talking they never noticed Alex leave. As she headed out the door, someone stopped her.  
  
" Alex." Jeff said. She turned around to face him.  
  
" This place is yours, whether you want it or not. Find who you are first," Jeff handed her a key to the place. " I may have gotten old, and you may not tell me everything. But be careful." Alex hugged him realising he had most of her figured out.  
  
" Thank you," she whispered.  
  
***** The apartment *****  
  
" Josh?" Alex walked into the apartment. Then realising he had the house lit by candles and slow music playing.  
  
" Spoiling me huh?" Alex said to herself. She could smell the food in the kitchen and could hear Josh in there.  
  
" So is Kam coming home tonight?" Alex sat down her bag.  
  
" Nope, he's staying at Nicole's, While Meredith and Seth are at the hotel. So we have the whole place to ourselves." Josh replied not turning around.  
  
" Mmm. That sounds nice. What are you making?" Alex put her arms around his waist while resting her head against his back.  
  
" Your favourite, pasta." He kept continuing to cook.  
  
" Where did you learn how to cook?" She whispered.  
  
" I'm not to sure. Amy said I got it from Michael but I dunno." His voice was soft, not as direct as usual.  
  
" Come here." She whispered.  
  
" I'm in the middle of cooking." Josh tried to say but Alex didn't care. She looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in. Their lips met, the kiss was sweet and passionate. She could taste the cherry coke he had earlier. Her fingers ran threw his hair as he began to slowly kiss her neck. His hands were placed firmly at her hips. He pulled her closer to him as his lips found her mouth again. The second kiss was hungerier than the first. He put her up on the table. She giggled a little as they continued. Josh stopped to look at her. Her hair was long and so soft, she pulled a strand from her face behind her ears. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with happiness. Her hand softly stroked his cheek. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. A smile was forming on his lips. She was beautiful to him. Her every more kept him amazed. " I love you, " he whispered in her ear. She got up from the table.  
  
" Let's go to our room," she suggested. Josh followed.  
  
The sun began to show through the window in the small room. Alex's head was rested on Josh's chest where she could hear his heart. It was music to her in the morning. She sighed deeply as she tried to wake up. She could feel Josh's hand slowly running through her hair as they lay there. Looking up she could see him looking back at her, and he was smiling. " We should get up." Alex tried to get up but Josh pulled in for a long kiss. " We have work," she whispered.  
  
" We should go looking for them." Alex stopped at Josh statement. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
" If we don't now, we may never go. And you, Kam and me can't do that." Josh said. A tear slid down her cheek because she knew he was right.  
  
" Don't cry. Please." Josh wiped the tear away.  
  
" I love you." She said.  
  
" I know, and I love you." He replied.  
  
" Let's do it." She said. He smiled at her courage.  
  
" Alright." He said.  
*****Crashdown*****  
  
Josh's truck was parked out side while Josh and Alex leaned against it.  
  
" We said good-bye to Valenti go in there and say it to Jeff." Josh told her.  
  
" Once we find them, we're coming home and we are finally going to have our life." Alex stood in front of him. And she walked into the Crashdown. Jeff was all by himself.  
  
" You don't have to work Alex." Jeff said. Alex felt like a child at times when Jeff acted the father role.  
  
" I'm not here for that." She said quietly.  
  
" Well foods in an hour." Jeff told her.  
  
" I came to say good-bye. And to give you these." Alex sat the keys on the table." I'll own this place when I find my parents." Jeff didn't expect that. " Thank you for everything." She said while hugging him.  
  
" Love you Alex." She nodded at Jeff. " Here's Jesse Ramirez number and address, along with the Evans." Jeff gave her. And with that she left Roswell, New Mexico to find her parents.  
  
" It's official I hate road trips." Alex said as they stood at a gas station pumping gas.  
  
" We should leave the cars some where and get on a plane." Kam suggested. The desert was hot. For only driving a day they all were sick of it. Nothing but dust and dirt thought Kam.  
  
" He's right, it's much faster." Josh said. Josh knew the quicker they found their parents the faster they would get peace.  
  
" So how about you two go to Boston while we go find the Evans." Seth said.  
  
**** Boston, Jesse's house*****  
  
Josh and Alex sat parked outside of Jesse's house.  
  
" You can do this Alex." Josh told her.  
  
" No, No, I can't." Alex shook her head.  
  
" You can and you will." Josh said. Closing her eyes for a minute Alex took the plunge.  
  
Alex walked up to the door. She was dressed very nice. A simple black dress that tied in the back with her hair done neatly. Something Alex was not use to, she always heard of how Isabel wore beautiful things and was popular in school while Alex just wore comfortable clothes. Jesse opened the door for her.  
  
" May I help you?" Jesse asked.  
  
" I'm looking for Jesse Ramirez." Alex told him.  
  
" I'm the man you're looking for, need a lawyer?" Jesse looks her up and down. She reminds him of someone. She nodded yes to his question as he directed her inside to his office.  
  
" What do you need help with?" Jesse sits in his desk.  
  
" I'm looking for my mother." Alex stated.  
  
" Tell me her name?" Jesse began to type at his computer.  
  
" Isabel, Isabel Evans." Alex tells him.  
  
" Is this some joke?" Jesse was mad now.  
  
" Sadly no." Alex told him.  
  
" What's your name?" He stands up to be eye to eye with her.  
  
" Alex." She tells him. " My mother was an alien, who left me with Jeff Parker while Max and Michael left their sons with Valenti. I'm looking for her, where is she?" She gave him more information than she liked but it was what she had to do.  
  
" I lost touch years ago, the Evans are the only ones that know. She wrote me 5 years after she filed for divorce but I have nothing." Jesse told her.  
  
" Thanks." Alex tells him. She begins to leave.  
  
" Your not mine are you?" Jesse asked before she left. Turning around to face him she replies.  
  
" No, I'm not." another shot down the drain she thought. As she walked out she saw Josh leaning against the car. Her mind was going back to memories of him against that old truck. Alex laughed quietly about that.  
  
" Any luck?" Josh asks her.  
  
" No, but the Evans know." She tells him.  
  
" Colorado here we come." Josh gets into the car.  
  
**** A restaurant In Colorado****  
  
" So Alex and Josh are coming back here?" Nicole asked.  
  
" Yeah, guess Jesse didn't know anything." Kam said.  
  
" So Kam and me are going to go and see the Evans." Seth tells the Meredith and Nicole.  
  
" So do they know?" Meredith asks.  
  
" Jesse said they know, it's weird this isn't going to be as hard as we thought." Kam comments.  
  
" Hopefully." Seth says.  
  
***** Evans *****  
  
" So bro, these are our grandparents." Kam says.  
  
" Weird, we're actually meeting them." Seth said.  
  
" Here goes." Kam rang the doorbell. Diane opened it to see the two guys.  
  
" Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
" We're looking for the Evans." Seth tells her.  
  
" Who are you?" Diane is getting worried.  
  
"I'm Kam, and this is my half brother Seth. I think you're our grandmother." Kam states.  
  
" Oh, my god." Diane covers her mouth with the shock. " Come in." She tells the two. Both of them follow her into the kitchen. " You both look a lot like Max, but I can tell which ones Liz's son." Diane says to them. " Where did the time go, it seems like a couple of weeks ago that Max had that baby in his arms. Oh my." Diane is more of talking to herself.  
  
" Where are they?" Kam asks her.  
  
" They tend to be in a group, then mix it up. Maybe be four of them and just two or there are only two of them together. Since we live in this little town, nobody really can find us. So they do visit a lot. But Michael and Maria are in Denver, you may want to go there first while Kyle and Isabel went to Maine. Do not ask me why. Max and Liz are in San Francisco. Here are all the addresses." She looks over the two.  
  
" Where's Alex?" Diane always wanted to know what her only granddaughter looked like.  
  
" Her and Josh went to Boston, there on their way here.'' Seth tells her.  
  
" They went to see Jesse. He was a good man. It's a shame it never worked out between him and Izzy but Isabel and Kyle are happy." Diane tells the two.  
  
" Thank you so much, we'll stop by again." Kam informs.  
  
" Can't wait." For Diane she had finally gotten to meet Max's sons. All was left was to see Alex.  
  
**** A restaurant in Denver ****  
  
" Tell me why they wanted to meet here?" Josh asked.  
  
" Have no clue but they saw Diane and well we know where our parents are." Alex smiled at that. It was only a week they went off searching.  
  
" Hey you two." Kam called to them.  
  
" So what's up?" Josh asked.  
  
" You two, are staying in Denver." Seth told them.  
  
" Why?" Alex asked.  
  
" Michael and Maria are here, in Denver." Kam tells them.  
  
" Are you serious." Josh asked.  
  
" Wait where are the other four?" Alex asked.  
  
" Isabel and Kyle are in Maine while Max and Liz are in San Francisco. So you two see Michael and Maria, while we stay in a hotel close by." Seth said. Alex looked up at Josh, were they ready for this? She could see Josh was nervous.  
  
" Let's do it." Alex suggested. She knew Josh was scared but they had to dive in some time.  
  
" Okay." Josh agreed.  
  
***** Michael & Maria's House *****  
  
Josh and Alex's truck was parked outside.  
  
" We can do this." Alex encouraged him.  
  
" How so?" Josh looks at her.  
  
" Now or never right, we do this and we can have our life. We don't have to wonder what we are, or who. We get our answers, we don't ever see them again." Alex tells him.  
  
" Is that what you want?" Josh asks her.  
  
" I hope one day, we can know them. Actually know our parents but if you don't want to, we don't have to." Alex steps out of the car to look at the house." pretty." she mumbles to herself. Josh follows her to the door. " Ready?" Alex asked him.  
  
" Now or never." He whispered. Alex knocks on the door. A women opens it, her blonde hair was long and beautiful. Both Alex and Josh stood there shocked.  
  
" Can I help you?" Maria asks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, please review. It really helps me out! So tell me what you think!!!  
CHAPTER 4  
"Can I help you?" Maria asks again.  
  
" Hi I'm Alex Parker." Alex extended her hand to Maria.  
  
" Oh my god how did you...." Maria trailed off  
  
" Find you. Wasn't to hard." Josh answered her. Maria looked him over. Putting her hand over mouth she whispered." Josh?"  
  
" Hi Maria." He replied. His voice was cold it was new to him. It was true he could be a jerk but it scared him of how unemotional he sounded.  
  
" Michael home?" Alex tried to keep it perky. She knew when she met her mother she would be like Josh, completely cold.  
  
" He's at work, come in." Maria said slowly. The two followed her in.  
  
" We've gotten good at this." Alex says.  
  
" Speak for yourself." Josh tells her. Maria looks hard at the two.  
  
" I never..." But Maria was cut off.  
  
" Your little boy grew up." Josh said to her.  
  
" Will you let me finish? Maria demanded.  
  
" No, we came here for answers nothing more." Josh informed.  
  
" God, you're just like him," Maria said  
  
" Him who?" Josh knew who she was talking about but figured he'd make sure.  
  
" If someone told me 20 years ago that I would be standing here looking at my son, who is exactly like Michael I would have laughed." Maria told him.  
  
" Well I'm not him, get that straight." Josh told her.  
  
" I know my Michael and you are him." Maria stated  
  
" How about you stop saying that. How can I be like a man I have never met?" Josh asked.  
  
" Well you are. Are you exactly like Isabel?" Maria looked at Alex.  
  
" Hell no!" Alex replied. Maria looked at her, questioning what she said.  
  
" She's more of a Valenti." Josh told Maria.  
  
" For you information buddy...." Alex began to say but was cut off by Josh.  
  
" For my information? When have you ever called me buddy? You have called me a lot names. Let me see ass wipe, fucker, oh stop! Should I continue?" Josh mocked her. Maria just stood there watching the two.  
  
" Josh, I swear to god. Do you want to tick me off? No sex for..." Alex stopped when she realized Maria was there. Alex completely stopped when she looked at Maria; she wished she hadn't said anything.  
  
" Wait, you two are...?" Maria was speechless.  
  
" Together, yes." Josh told her.  
  
" Oh my god." Maria couldn't believe it.  
  
" Ok, Amy made you sound like you talk a hell of a lot more than 'Oh my god'." Alex stood there.  
  
" How is my mother?" Maria asked. That's when Josh figured he should say it.  
  
" She died, almost three years ago." Josh quietly said.  
  
" Alright, um. Can this get worst? I mean come on. My son completely hates me and acts exactly like his father. And my mothers dead!" Maria screamed. And that very moment things did. Alex began to become sick; she fell to the floor.  
  
" Alex, oh my god Alex." Josh quickly grabbed her and sat her down on the nearest couch.  
  
" Why when every time I say that, it does turn worse?" Maria said to herself.  
  
" Maria! Will you help me?" Josh asked as he began to prop Alex up.  
  
" Oh god, Josh." Alex was saying.  
  
" Shhh, it's alright." Josh said softly.  
  
" Why did that just happen?" Maria asked standing by Josh.  
  
" I dunno that has never happened before." Josh just sat there. " Give me a phone." Josh told Maria.  
  
" A please would be nice." Maria said.  
  
" Now!" Josh demanded.  
  
" Okay, jeez. Don't get all mean." Maria went to get a phone. " Here." She handed him the phone.  
  
" Thanks." Josh began to dial. " Kam, hey it's Josh. Alex just completely collapsed. I know it's weird for her. We're at Michael and Maria's place. Tell me you didn't lose the address. Come on Seth has it right? Okay good. Yeah, see you soon." Josh hung up the phone.  
  
" How long have you two been together?" Maria voice had concern in it.  
  
" Oh god, let me think. Almost three years." He told her.  
  
" Wow, that's long. Michael and I never could stay together longer than a month at that age." Maria smiled at the memory.  
  
" Josh, Josh." Alex began to say.  
  
" Alex, Alex. I'm here." He said soothing. Her eyes opened a little.  
  
" I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.  
  
" Why Alex? Why are you sorry." Josh was confused.  
  
" I should have told you." Alex began to cry.  
  
" Alex, shhhh. It's okay. Kam will be here soon. I'm here." He sat her up. She leaned against his chest while he rubbed her back softly. Maria stood there amazed. To her, she just saw her son for the first time and it was beautiful the way he was with Alex. A few tears fell down Maria's cheek. She quickly wiped them away. When Alex gained control she whispered to Josh, and only Josh heard.  
  
" I should have told you about the baby." Josh heart almost stopped. To him, it made perfect sense. Alex being weird and it all added up.  
  
" We'll be alright, it's okay." He whispered to her.  
  
" But what if it isn't what if we..." Alex began to sob again.  
  
" Never, do you get me. Never." Josh would never let that happen.  
  
" Maria, do you have an extra bed? So I can lay her down?" Josh asked when he finally calmed down.  
  
" Yeah, can you carry her?" Maria just stood there.  
  
" Yeah, show me where to go." Josh began to scoop up Alex as Maria showed him where to lay her down. Putting her down Josh whispered to her. " We'll be alright, I love you." He follows Maria back to the main room.  
  
" Okay, why did that happen?" Maria only could handle so much.  
  
" I'm not completely sure. But I think it's been all the stress she's been under, and..... well maybe we shouldn't have come." Josh says softly.  
  
" I'm glad you did." Maria looked up to face him.  
  
" We weren't ready." Josh tells her.  
  
" Well, you guys need help. Max would be able to and I'm sure Kam can't do it by himself." Maria states.  
  
" He has Seth." Josh informs her.  
  
" Who's Seth?" That confused Maria.  
  
" Max's first kid." Josh's voice began to become cold again.  
  
" He found you guys?" Maria didn't expect that.  
  
" Yeah, about two-three weeks ago." Josh told her. They both heard banging at the door.  
  
" Josh! "  
  
" Kam." Josh ran to the door to open.  
  
" What happen?" Kam asked quickly as he walked.  
  
" She collapsed." Josh told him.  
  
" Why?" Kam knew Josh had the answer. Josh may fool Maria but Kam knew there was a reason.  
  
" Just get up there and see for yourself." Josh wasn't ready to say it. So Kam went upstairs to where Alex was as Maria and Josh followed. Kam stood for second as he saw Alex lying there. In all his life he had not seen her so weak. She seemed helpless, a role Alex never took.  
  
" Hey Alex, where does it hurt." Kam whispered. Josh and Maria stood in the doorway. Alex put her hand on her stomach to show Kam.  
  
" Alex look at me." Kam was very quiet. She obeyed; her eyes seemed so tired, so lost at that moment. Putting his hand near hers, he healed her. Once he was done he went downstairs while the other two followed. Once they were down their Josh and Kam started talking. Almost forgetting Maria was there.  
  
" Why didn't you say anything?" Kam was mad.  
  
" She didn't even tell me!" Josh told him.  
  
" How could you not know?" Kam's voice was losing control.  
  
" I'm not the relationship King!" Josh ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
" Of course your not. You two were careful, are you two even ready?" Kam wished he hadn't said that by Josh's face.  
  
" We knew it could happen okay, but I can't lose her." Josh is losing the fight.  
  
" What's the hell is happening!" Maria demanded. Josh just looked at her. For Maria he reminded her so much of Michael. His every action seemed like she'd seen it. Just looking at Josh's lost face made her wish they had never of left him in that little town. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew for the first time in her life she could be there for her son. Kam answered for Josh.  
  
" Alex has been a little off, and we just realized why. She's pregnant." Kam whispered. Maria heard every word Kam said but her eyes didn't leave Josh's own eyes. He seemed scared, and she knew for him and Alex seeing her today was hard enough.  
  
" I'm calling Max." Maria went for the phone. Kam froze, Josh and Alex couldn't handle this well, how would he?  
  
" Where are the others?" Josh asked Kam.  
  
" The girls stayed at the hotel, Seth is in the car." Kam told him.  
  
" Get him." Josh commanded. Josh sat in the nearest chair. He put his face in his hands like he always does. Maria sat down next to him.  
  
" Michael does that." She whispers to him. Josh looks at her.  
  
" Maria, please do not tell me how I am like him. I have heard it all my life, and right now I can't deal with that." Josh tells her.  
  
" I can't help it. It's so surreal. It's like I'm watching him all over again." Maria replies.  
  
" Well try to help it or I won't be able to help myself breaking some walls." Josh was completely serious. " So you called Max?" Josh asked her.  
  
" Yeah, him and Liz are on their way to the airport." Maria told him.  
  
" Don't call Isabel or Kyle." Josh instructed her.  
  
" Why? They're Alex's parents." Maria looked at him questioning.  
  
" Exactly, she's not ready to face them. I need her to stay calm." Josh told her.  
  
" Did you tell Max why he needed to come here?" Josh asked.  
  
" No I figured they get a surprise like I did." Maria tells him. " Also, we don't talk much on the phone. If we need to meet we just say where and how soon." Maria added.  
  
" When's Michael due home?" Josh asked.  
  
" Around six." Maria told him. Josh looked at his watch and realized it was three.  
  
" Why don't you work?" Josh asked.  
  
" It's easier. If something happens one of us are home." Maria told him.  
  
" How soon is Max supposed to be here?" Kam asked as him and Seth came inside.  
  
" No telling, they could be in 2 hours or depends on when they get a plane." Maria answered  
  
" How bad do you guys think she is?" Seth asked Josh and Kam.  
  
" I wish I could say we've seen her worst but I don't think we have." Kam answered.  
  
" I'm going to go be with her." Josh headed up the stairs.  
  
" Do you think he'll be ok?" Maria asked.  
  
" Let me put it this way. If something happens to her, he won't be able to live." Kam told her.  
  
" I was afraid you'd say that." Maria said.  
  
" Know from experience?" Seth asked her.  
  
" I know my husband, and I knew if our son was like him, there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to live without her." Maria said quietly.  
  
" Well both of them are like that. I grew up knowing that if either one lost the other, it would be two deaths not one. And let me tell you something, Maria, those two are my family. They are all I have ever known." Kam's voice was shaky. He never expected to be faced with losing them.  
  
" That's hard." Maria said.  
  
" Damn straight. We shouldn't have done this." Kam's voice was going back to its strong ways.  
  
" Why, you guys needed to find us." Maria said.  
  
" If I knew Alex couldn't handle doing this, I would have never come. She is the strongest person I know and this broke her." Kam wanted to go running home, and just sit in their apartment holding Nicole. But he had to be strong for Alex and Josh.  
  
**** Upstairs *****  
  
She looked peaceful to him. She was his angel in everyway. It was painful to know he couldn't do anything for her. Rolling over onto her side her eyes slightly opened to look at him. He was her everything and there they were in his parents house. She could see how scared he was, she knew him inside and out.  
  
" Josh." She whispered to him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Stroking his hand softly she just looked at him.  
  
" When did we grow up?" Josh asked her.  
  
" When we went out to the desert that night." The memory was burned inside her brain. The passion was unforgettable to them. He laughed at the memory, he was so nervous but Alex didn't even question their actions. That's how they were; she was his confidence.  
  
" You were amazing." He told her. He never felt like he deserved her. She never let go, every time he got scared she proved to him again and again they were made for each other. Now they had a new challenge.  
  
" Don't be scared, we'll be alright. Like always." Alex smiled at the new idea. He lay down next to her. They laid in the silence; both in there own thoughts and cuddled together. He kissed the top of her head as a few tears left his eyes as he held her like he would never let go.  
  
***** Downstairs *****  
  
" So explain it again." Kam couldn't believe what Maria had just explained.  
  
" You asked how everything started and up to the events of graduation and I did so." Maria was now getting frustrated. The past 24 hours were not easy, actually the past 5 hours.  
  
" Hey, at least your not half evil." Seth said bitterly.  
  
" You are so not, okay. Fact here is that your not killing people." Kam explained to him.  
  
" Michael, Liz and Max get here soon." Maria was talking to herself. At that moment her wish came true.  
  
" Maria, Max said you called him. Liz and him should be here in the hour." Michael came through the back door.  
  
" Michael." Maria breathed.  
  
" Yeah." He came to where Maria, Kam and Seth were sitting.  
  
" What's going on?" He looked at her.  
  
" The kids decide to find us." Maria said to him.  
  
" Whoa, what?" He asked.  
  
" You heard her." Kam stood up to face Michael. " Well, I can say Josh is not as tall." Kam said. Seth just laughed at him. " Seth not now, can you be my pain in the ass older brother later." Kam said.  
  
" Nope, I kinda of like this. I should have come a looking for you three years ago." Seth laughed.  
  
" This is a joke right?" Michael asked Maria.  
  
" No joke." Josh stood at the stairs. When Michael turned around to face him, he was shocked to see him. " So what are we doing?" Josh asked Kam.  
  
" We got our info, we could go home." Kam said.  
  
" But should we move Alex?" Seth asked. The three guys were ignoring the fact Michael and Maria were there. This was between them. They were family.  
  
" Kam, should we?" Josh looked at him.  
  
" I don't think we should." Kam said to him.  
  
" Ok, so I stay here and you two go back to the hotel?" Josh suggested.  
  
" No, I'm staying." Kam informed him.  
  
" You guys want me to go get the girls?" Seth asked.  
  
" Yeah, maybe you should do that. Unless you two mind." Josh said.  
  
" No we don't mind." Maria said.  
  
" We have extra beds in the basement." Michael said.  
  
" How is she?" Maria asked.  
  
" She's calm, I just got her to sleep." Josh answered.  
  
" Is it alright if I go up there?" Kam asked.  
  
" Yeah, she'll like it." Josh said.  
  
" I'm going guys." Seth said. As Seth left, Kam went upstairs and left Josh with his parents.  
  
" So what's happening?" Michael asked.  
  
" Don't like not knowing?" Josh now knew where he got it.  
  
" Your not going to play games with me." Michael voice was strong.  
  
" Oh really. Give one damn good reason. You left me remember. You don't get rights." Josh was not afraid of him. For Josh he knew this man to well, and that scared him. One of his greatest fears was becoming his father.  
  
" We had to. Don't sit there and think you understand." Michael said to him. Maria stood there quiet watching the two.  
  
" You know that's what's funny. I almost do." Josh laughed at that.  
  
" Really how so?" Michael didn't know what he meant. Josh stood there for a second to think of the best way to answer him.  
  
" My girlfriend, my life is up there fighting hers because she was afraid of what was happening. I mean we're always careful and we planned for this in case. My worst fear coming threw because I'm so close to understanding you. But I'm choosing different actions, Alex and I, there is no chance in hell we're giving up our child." For Josh he meant every word. " I have Alex. And her and Kam have been my family. I'll be damned if I lose it now." Josh was going to keep the control.  
  
" How about we calm down and be rational." Maria suggested.  
  
" I'm not a rational person." Josh said coldly.  
  
" Your a real pain in the ass." Michael said.  
  
" Well it's obvious where he gets it from." Kam came down the stairs. " At least we can tell Valenti he's a good judge of character." Kam mocked him.  
  
" You talked me about being the pain in the ass. You don't even want any." Josh was glad they were joking. It gave them a feel of home.  
  
" Your still stuck on that? God, what am I going to do with you? Wait I feel bad for Alex." Kam laughed. At that moment Max and Liz came walking in.  
  
" Maria this better had been important." Max said. He stopped once he saw Josh and Kam.  
  
" I was in the middle of work, Ria." Liz ran into Max.  
  
" Surprise!" Josh laughed.  
  
" Oh now your perky." Kam said.  
  
" You should have seen Alex." Josh laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm really not sure about this chapter. A friend helped me out, a lot. But I want to hear what you all have to say! So please, please review!! Help me out here!!  
CHAPTER 5  
"What are they doing here?" Max demanded.  
  
"We decided to go looking for our parents." Kam told him.  
  
"Michael." Max looked at him.  
  
"I have no clue on this." Michael responded.  
  
"Call Izzy." Max told Liz.  
  
"No!" Josh and Kam said.  
  
"Why not, her daughter is here right?" Max looked at the two guys.  
  
"You get Isabel here and you'll be responsible for three deaths do you hear me?" Kam told him.  
  
"Why?" Max looked.  
  
"Alex isn't ready to see her." Josh said.  
  
"I'm confused here." Max looked around the room.  
  
"Trust them." Maria told Max.  
  
"Maria, this is Isabel, she should be here." Liz said.  
  
"No, they're right, Alex can't handle more. We'll call Iz when she's ready." Maria looked at Josh as she said that. They heard something move around upstairs. Kam and Josh looked at each other.  
  
"I am not going to lay down like some... I hell I don't know, but I'm not doing it." Alex mumbled as she walked down stairs but suddenly stopped as she saw the others. " Oh shit. Am I dreaming?" None of them answered her question.  
  
"Back to bed!" Josh ordered her  
  
"What? You think you're the boss of me? Think again, ass wipe." Alex was moody.  
  
"You'll kill yourself." Josh said.  
  
"No I won't." Alex laughed.  
  
"You want to fight on this?" Josh looked at her, an eyebrow raised  
  
"You think I'm going to miss the family reunion? Hell no. I'm going to sit and enjoy myself." Alex smiled at him.  
  
"Alex, get upstairs!" Kam told her.  
  
"Oh no. Dear cousin, no. See we decided to do this and I'm apart of this. I'm a big girl just, because of your damn fears, which might I add all three of us seem to have, so I'm gonna watch you two..." Josh cut her off.  
  
"You're not arguing with me!" Josh yelled sounding like his father.  
  
"I'm not going to lay up there like I'm dead" Alex yelled then paled. "Oh god" she whispered as she collapsed on the ground  
  
"Shit." Josh gasped as ran over to her.  
  
"Alex, oh god." Kam said concerned on her other side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Liz asked as the four just watched Kam and Josh.  
  
"She's to stressed." Josh said looking at Kam.  
  
"The baby can't handle this." Kam told Josh. "Alex, look at me. Come on." Kam was saying.  
  
"Dammit Seth should be back here." Josh said.  
  
"Carry her upstairs." Kam told Josh.  
  
"Come on, baby." Josh picked her up and went upstairs. The three went upstairs leaving the parents there.  
  
"Oh god. What just happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"Alex isn't doing to well." Maria said. " It's normal." Maria told Max. For the first time since they got there Liz looked away from Kam to Maria.  
  
" How?" Liz asked her best friend. Maria was quiet. This was all new and she didn't know how to take it.  
  
" She's pregnant." Josh answered coming back down stairs. Josh looked up from his hands to see Maria staring at him. From her pictures he could see where she aged. How her eyes had lines tugging at them from her stress. Her blonde hair had small grey strands that were pretty well hidden by the mass of blonde. Her blue eyes were darker compared to the pictures, almost faded. A smile was there as Maria looked back at him. He was an exact version of his father. The crazy brown hair that always was a mess in the morning. His eyes were the ocean, the perfect mixture of blue and green. They were both Michael and Maria's eyes rolled into one. He laughed more than Michael though. Maybe he got that from me Maria thought. He was caring, compassionate, and in love. Her son got everything out of life that she ever  
  
wanted for him except he never had gotten to know her or Michael. His wanting to know where he was from and who his parents were was definitely a Michael characteristic. Max didn't even think before he asked.  
  
" Who's the father?" Not only did their children just find them, but his sister's daughter. His niece was pregnant. Josh closed his eyes. Admitting it to himself was hard enough but telling people who are you parents, Alex's parents and Kam's parents. It doubles that courage by 20. Josh didn't have a choice. Alex and him made their choice 2 years ago when they decided to show their feelings to each other. Now they had to deal with the hard part.  
  
" I am." Josh said quietly. Max was shocked. Shocked speechless was an understatement at that moment. Now not only was it Alex, it was Josh two. Max again didn't think before asking.  
  
" How about you. You have anything to tell?" Max looked at Kam. Now Kam was mad, seeing his parents for the first time, ever. His father is already accusing things.  
  
" Your joking right?" Kam looked at Josh next to him. For the first time in his life Kam knew things couldn't get worst. The day Josh got scared or worried was when the world came crashing down.  
  
" Max." Liz gave Max a stern look. Liz had learned over the years, being rational was completely over. So she took it upon herself to do it.  
  
" Oh no. This coming from the man that slept with a killer." Kam had to throw something out there. Out of everything he knew about his parents it was the only stupid mistake made. All four were shocked. Josh just listened; he knew how Kam hated knowing his parents were perfect. And when Seth showed up, Kam felt lied to. All three of them felt lied to. Alex realized she was named after her mother's first love that was killed by her cousin's mother. It was twisted, and neither Josh nor Kam were afraid to state it. They knew Alex would if she wasn't upstairs lying helpless in that bed. So they were going to do that for him.  
  
" You don't know anything about that." Max told him.  
  
" Oh really. It's pretty simple Max. You said you loved my mother instead you sleep with her best friend's and your sister's first love's killer. I never knew I had a brother out there. It wasn't until not even a month ago he walks into that Crashdown. He didn't even get to hear about your bullshit, he got nothing, just a few memories of you and Tess. So tell me how it's different." Kam stood up. He was to frustrated to sit there.  
  
" Kam." Josh pleaded.  
  
" Oh no. Don't you start; at least Amy didn't feed you bullshit. Valenti covered up those lies, to save your sorry ass." Kam looked at Max. For once in Kam's life he got to speak his mind to his father.  
  
" You don't understand." Max stood up to be eye level with Kam.  
  
" Then explain it. For once give me the truth. Be the father I always needed." Kam was cold. Liz winced at those words.  
  
" She tricked me." Max began to say.  
  
" Can't save your ass, now can you Max." Kam wasn't backing down.  
  
" Kam, don't do this." Josh made Kam look at him.  
  
" You deal with your parents your way. I'll deal with mine." Kam's voice was determined.  
  
" Kam, your better than this." Josh had to get through to him.  
  
" You heard him." Max said not looking away from Kam.  
  
" I'm trying to help you out here." Josh explained.  
  
" If I needed your help I would ask." Max answered.  
  
" Ok, well it's obvious were you get you stubbornness from Kam." Josh said before going up to check on Alex. Kam looked at him. Alex always said to them that ' we try not to be our parents but we are already them, so raise above that.'  
  
" Just realize this Max. I was lead to believe something my whole life and even that little hope that I had been stripped of me. So don't think I'll go respecting you, because I may never will." With that Kam walked outside.  
  
"We never expected this." Max said.  
  
"No, we sure didn't." Michael said shaking his head. He still couldn't believe his son was here.  
  
"They need us and we can't turn them down. We won't turn them down" Maria sighed. Max and Michael headed upstairs. When they walked in they saw Josh helping Alex.  
  
"Josh!" Alex screamed.  
  
"It's alright. You'll be fine don't worry. Shhhh." Josh said trying to comfort her  
  
"What can I do?" Max asked while walking to Kam.  
  
"Just help me, give her strength. She's getting so weak. It's not like Alex to be so weak." Josh said.  
  
"Josh, the baby." Alex said as she began to cry  
  
"Stay calm. It's okay." Josh said soothingly  
  
"Alex look at me." Max said. Without wanting to tear her eyes from Josh's she looked at Max. He was so much of Kam, he was so caring and she could see how much he loved her. He never knew her but he was her uncle. Max formed the connection. He got flashes from Alex.  
  
****The three playing basketball with Valenti****  
  
****Kam and Alex sitting up on the balcony in Liz's old room****  
  
****Amy's funeral Alex grabs Josh's hand for support****  
  
****Out in the desert when Josh and Alex's first made love****  
  
****Nicole and Alex working at the Crashdown****  
  
****Meeting Seth****  
  
****When she first realized she was pregnant****  
  
And at that same moment Alex received flashes from Max.  
  
****When Liz was shot****  
  
****Meeting Tess****  
  
****Watching Liz in bed with Kyle****  
  
****Tess getting pregnant****  
  
****Finding out Tess killed Alex****  
  
****Graduation****  
  
****Marrying Liz****  
  
****Kam's birth****  
  
They all headed downstairs to give Josh and Alex privacy. "Is she alright?" Liz asked.  
  
"She should be okay for awhile." Max sat next to Liz. Michael went over by Maria. "You three are good together." Max said.  
  
"Well when we are all each others got, we learned how to survive." Kam laughed for moment before continuing." Just those two in love gives our life excitement."  
  
"What about you. Is there any love?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nicole is on her way here. Her and Meredith stayed at the hotel, Seth went to get them." Kam said.  
  
"Who's Seth?" Max asked.  
  
"Your son." Kam looked Max in the eye.  
  
"But he was..." Max tried to say.  
  
"He found us a couple of weeks ago. Meredith and him are getting married." Kam said.  
  
"Are Alex and Josh getting married?" Maria asked. Kam laughed.  
  
"No telling with those two. They live life as it comes, they don't plan nothing." Kam said.  
  
***** Josh & Alex *****  
  
"Josh, look at me." Alex told him. He listened to her. Tears were falling from his eyes. Alex took her finger and gently wiped them it away.  
  
"I love you." She told him. Taking her hands into his, her brought hers up to his lips and left a little kiss.  
  
"I love you so much." Josh then brought his hands to her face. " Please, you can't go all crazy. I need you calm and safe." He begged her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered.  
  
**** To the others *****  
  
Kam didn't like being there with the four all by himself. He did what he always did, day dreamed about the past.  
  
**** Memory *****  
  
"Come on, you two." Alex teased. She was only 15 and was better at basketball.  
  
"Alex, you beat us be happy." Kam told her.  
  
"Come here." Josh said to her. He gave her a kiss. It was when their love was new, and  
  
those little moments were what started their amazing love.  
  
"I have work boys." She laughed at the two. She was young and carefree then. She could make both Josh and Kam's day with her jokes and ability to enjoy life. She was their best friend. That time also was just before Amy got sick and a day at the Crashdown was full of surprises.  
  
"Girls night Alex." Amy told her.  
  
"You two will never quit." Kam laughed. They laughed so much more than.  
  
"Hey, I get away from two, it's heaven." Alex sighed putting a hand to her forehead dramatically.  
  
"I thought I was heaven?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Oh baby, don't worry you are." Alex started laughing and poured a glass of cherry coke on him.  
  
**** End of memory****  
  
"You their Kam?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Kam told her.  
  
"Where were you?" Liz asked. What Kam hated was there were four of them to face.  
  
"Three almost four years ago, Josh, Alex and I played basketball ever Saturday. And every time Alex beat Josh and me. It was she and Amy's movie night. The one night Alex would get rid of Josh and me. The three of us did everything. It was when their feelings for each other began to grow. They were amazing, when Amy got sick. We all took it hard. Josh was pretty bad, he... completely lost it. Fell off the wagon, as Valenti put it. He got drunk  
  
a lot, and him and Alex fought. She stuck it out though. She wouldn't let go; I think losing another person she loved was too much. She was a tough one and never stops amazing Josh and me." He sighed and shook his head. "I can't do this." Kam got up to go out.  
  
"We never did change did we?" Josh was at the stairs. Kam turned around to face him.  
  
"Josh." Kam said.  
  
"Look Kam. We've been down this route before. We have bigger problems now." Josh said.  
  
"Just tell me, is she going to be fine?" Kam begged.  
  
"She will. She'll be the last one standing." Josh tried to joke.  
  
"Hey, how's Alex doing?" Seth came through the door.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Josh asked angry  
  
"Took a little longer than expected. How is she doing?" Seth asked.  
  
"Better." Josh told him.  
  
"Miss me?" Nicole asked Kam.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kam told her as they hugged  
  
"Oh, yeah? How much." Nicole teased. Kam began kissing her. Josh rolled his eyes at them.  
  
"Don't worry they can't beat you and Alex." Seth told Josh.  
  
"Shut up." Kam warned. Seth stopped when he saw Max.  
  
"Where's Meredith?" Josh asked.  
  
"Someone finally noticed. I had to get some things out of the car." Meredith came walking in.  
  
"Shouldn't we be introduced?" Max asked. The five stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Nicole, Meredith and Seth." Kam pointed to each one.  
  
"So Alex is alright?" Nicole turned to Josh.  
  
"She should be fine." Josh answered.  
  
"Where is she?" Nicole asked. Josh pointed upstairs. "Do you mind?" Nicole asked.  
  
"No, take Meredith with you." Josh told her. The two girls went upstairs.  
  
"Tell me she'll be able to play. I would love to see her beat you two again." Seth joked. Kam and Josh laughed at that.  
Review .. PLEASE!! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
**** 2 years earlier ****  
  
" So what do you think is out here?" Alex asked Josh as they walked away from the truck. Her laughter echoed in the desert night.  
  
" No clue, but I got you." He gave her a kiss. Her hair was a mixture of Isabel and Kyle's. Not completely brown but not exactly blonde. The wind made her hair fly all over the place. Against her face it made her look amazing thought Josh. Her hazel eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. She laid the blanket down and she sat down looking at him. Following her steps he sat beside her she curled up next to him. She loved to do that and he loved it when she did that. She slowly began to kiss at his neck.  
  
" Alex..." Josh moaned. She laughed as he said her name. He made it sound like poetry, and to everyone's surprise he could be a good poet.  
  
" Yes..." She whispered. Shifting her body weight to move closer to him, she continued to kiss at his neck.  
  
" We might not stop." He warned as she continued.  
  
" Who said I wanted to?" Alex always knew what she wanted, plain and simple. She always went for it too. Josh stopped her though. One thought kept running through his head. " Are we ready?". Alex looked into his eyes, and they told him everything he needed to know. His hands graced her face. She could feel his fingertips shaking at her touch. He felt so warm and so caring to her. No one knew Josh like her, and that's what made it great.  
  
" Make love to me." She whispered. His fingers traced her lips and then he began to kiss her. It was full of heat and passion.  
  
***** End of memory ******  
  
Alex was sitting out on the porch the next morning. " What are you doing up?" Max asked while leaning against the door with coffee in his hands.  
  
" I usually get up around now. I'm not a big sleeper." Alex told him. " What about you?" Alex asked.  
  
" Couldn't sleep." He sat in the chair next to Alex. " You're pretty amazing." Max told her. Alex laughed at that. " You remind me so much of Izzy." Max added.  
  
" Max, if your going to just tell me how I'm like her. I'm going." Alex began to get up.  
  
"Sit. We don't have to talk about her." Max told her. Alex sat back down and looked at him. "Tell me about my son." Max said.  
  
" Which one?" Alex asked.  
  
" Kam." Max told her.  
  
" What do you want to know?" Alex was clueless on what to say to him.  
  
" Is a good guy?" Max eyes looked begging. They just kept reminding her that this was her uncle, Kam's father.  
  
" One of the best I know. He is my best friend." She looked around at the view. It was nice out there. " Are you the only one that gets up early?" She didn't want to face Max so she focused on the sunrise.  
  
" Yeah. Michael and Maria always sleep in and Liz gets up a couple hours after me. It usually gives me peace and quite. The only one of us that gets up early anymore is Iz." Max knew Alex didn't want Isabel's name mention but he didn't care.  
  
" Have to prove your point. He is exactly like you." Alex told him.  
  
" Your pretty determined there yourself. I know your feelings towards Josh are pretty strong. Not many girls your age are in love like that." Max commented.  
  
" Not many girls are aliens." Alex like the expression Max made.  
  
" Okay, that was more Kyle." Max smirked.  
  
" Kam's love for science is a Liz trait." Alex smiled. She enjoyed talking with Max. He gave her that same comfortable feeling she got from Kam. " So you think you understand me pretty well because of some flashes?" Alex asked.  
  
" I felt your emotions. Pretty deep." Max took a sip of his coffee.  
  
" Yeah, what did you see?" She was curious on what he thought he understood.  
  
" Amy's funeral. Josh was pretty upset, so were you and Kam. But this was different for Josh Amy was his grandmother. Even though you were upset you knew he needed you. So you were his support." Max was getting Alex's respect.  
  
" He shut me out though." Alex knew Max didn't expect that.  
  
" Why?" Max didn't get it.  
  
" He had to be a stonewall and losing Amy made him realize he could lose me or Kam. The heartbreak would be to much to lose another person so he shut me out." Alex remembered that day to well  
  
****Amy's Funeral****  
  
" Josh!" Alex screamed at him. Josh was walking out to the desert.  
  
" Go Alex." Josh was so cold.  
  
" Why? You can't just leave when you want, sorry doesn't work that way." Alex stopped him.  
  
" You deserve better, so go. Leave me! I'm giving you an out so take it." Josh screamed at her.  
  
" You think I'm going to take that, your stuck with me." Alex was trying to read him. His eyes would always tell her what she needed to know but he wasn't letting her in.  
  
" You should go." Josh started walking.  
  
" Don't I have a say?" Alex stayed in her spot.  
  
" No!" Josh didn't even turn away to tell her that. She was so frustrated with him. She knew what she had to tell him but she was scared he would reject her.  
  
" I love you!" Alex shouted at him. Josh completely stopped and looked back at her.  
  
" Don't." He told her.  
  
'' Too late." She said. He walked back to her.  
  
" It's not too late. Go now and don't look back. Please just go." Josh begged. It was the first sign of feelings he had towards her.  
  
" You don't get it. You and Kam are all I have left. This" She showed him the picture of all their parents." Means nothing without you. I can't live a day knowing you won't be there. Don't go." She was begging but she didn't care. For once Alex didn't care about begging or crying at that moment. Whatever it took to make him realize that he was her everything she'd do it.  
  
" If I don't go now, I never will." He admitted.  
  
" Good." She replied. " Cause I can't live without you." She confessed.  
  
" I love you." He whispered.  
  
*************************  
  
Alex laughed at the memory." First time Josh ever said 'I love you'."  
  
" Intense." Max told her.  
  
" So what else did you see?" Alex asked.  
  
" I probably shouldn't have seen some of them." Max admitted.  
  
" Oh really. Now you have to tell me. Because if Kam doesn't know I need to keep it that way." Alex grinned.  
  
" Your first time, in the desert." Max said.  
  
" First time in desert?" She didn't get what he was saying. Then it hit her.  
  
" Oh my god. Wait you saw our first time?" Alex couldn't believe that.  
  
" Just bits and pieces." Max could tell by Alex's face that she was embarrassed.  
  
" What else did you see?" Alex couldn't imagine anything worst.  
  
" Well you and Kam joking around. Working with Nicole, meeting Seth. The only other personal one was..." Max kind of stopped.  
  
" Say it." She demanded.  
  
" When you found out you were pregnant." Max spit out.  
  
" God, you had me scared." Alex said.  
  
" Any how yours were pretty good." She mumbled.  
  
" Wait, back up." Max said.  
  
" Nothing to personal. Just maybe well no all-pretty personal. But nothing I figure the other ones don't know." Alex teased.  
  
" What do you think is the worst?" Max asked.  
  
" Tess getting pregnant or when Kam was born." She made it sound as if it was no big deal. "It's when I first realized how hard it was to give that up. Give us up." Alex confessed.  
  
" You did?" Max didn't expect that.  
  
" Yeah, I realized we were loved. It's something we didn't get from who we wanted it from." Alex told him.  
  
" You weren't scared. When you knew you were going to be mother, that didn't scare you. Why is that?" Max asked.  
  
" Because what's to be scared of? I mean Josh and I are able to handle this, what we can't handle is losing our child." Alex said.  
  
" I just... I know what it's like at that age. I was terrified." Max explained.  
  
" But you didn't love Tess. I love Josh with all my heart." Alex reasoned. They heard someone moving around inside and there Michael appeared.  
  
" Maxwell, what are you doing up. It's 8 in the morning." Michael moaned. Alex couldn't hide her laughter.  
  
" Sorry, it's just so, so Josh." Alex continued to laugh. Max smiled at her; she was so full of life. He hoped Kam was that way. They all had forgotten how to smile; maybe their children would bring it out.  
  
" How are you doing?" Michael asked.  
  
" I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Alex could see how much Michael looked like Josh.  
  
" Why aren't you in bed?" Michael asked as he sat down.  
  
" Couldn't sleep, and well I only can lay there for so long." She said. " It's pretty here." Alex commented.  
  
" Maria loves it." Michael told her.  
  
" I'm going to get more coffee." Max went back inside.  
  
" Thank you." Alex said. Michael didn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
" For what?" He didn't understand her. She seemed like Isabel but confusing like Kyle.  
  
" For giving me your son to love." She got a smile out of Michael and she enjoyed that.  
  
" Well thanks for being there for him when I couldn't." Michael said. Alex could spot the uneasiness in Michael's eyes. When Josh was hiding something his eyes did that.  
  
" What are you hiding?" Alex looked at him.  
  
" Nothing." Michael tried to play it off but Alex didn't buy it.  
  
" No, I know that look. What is it?" Alex demanded.  
  
" It's... it's..." Michael tried to say.  
  
" Tell me, now!" Alex was getting mad.  
  
" You need to calm down. It's not safe for you or the baby." Michael told her.  
  
" How would you know if it was bad for the baby. Unless you learned the hard way?" Alex stared him straight in the eye.  
  
" You don't want to go their Alex." Michael warned.  
  
" Yeah, I do. If it involves my child I have every damn right to know!" Alex was furious.  
  
" I do have experience." Michael admitted.  
  
" What happened?" Alex was scared to ask.  
  
" When we first hit the road, Maria got pregnant. Not only of that but they were twins. While giving birth the second one died. The other one we lost about 3 years after." Michael didn't talk about it much.  
  
" Why did the one die during the labour?" Alex asked.  
  
" Maria didn't get enough rest so when they were born Maria was extremely weak." Michael said softly. " You have to be careful." Michael told her.  
  
" Wait, you said the other one was 3 years later. Did you guys keep us at first?" Alex looked at Michael.  
  
" Someone kidnapped her, it's why we gave you three up. Josh was probably a year old. Someone took her and we didn't want to lose you guys to it too. We know what they do, and we were afraid." Michael hid his emotions pretty well.  
  
" Her?" Alex could feel tears coming down but she didn't care.  
  
" They both were girls." Michael whispered.  
  
" Do I have a reason to be scared?" Alex asked. She began to wipe the tears away.  
  
" As long as you keep quiet and resting you should be fine." Michael understood why she was scared.  
  
" Excuse me." Alex headed upstairs to where Josh was sleeping. Josh looked so peaceful. He began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Alex standing at the door with tears down her face.  
  
" What's wrong?" Josh sat up as she began to walk to the bed.  
  
" Just hold me." She sobbed. She sat on the side of the bed and Josh propped himself up so she could lie next to him. She rolled over so her face was in his chest as she began to cry. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back softly as he felt her hot tears stroke his t-shirt. He kissed her cheek and wiped away some of her tears when she looked up at him. Her eyes were all watery and bloodshot from her crying. It killed him to see her like this.  
  
" What happened?" Josh asked again.  
  
" Tell me we won't lose the baby." Alex eyes pleaded with him.  
  
" Where did you get an idea like that?" Josh didn't get it. She was fine earlier.  
  
" Your mother lost a baby." Alex told him. He sat up.  
  
" Wh-What?" Josh was dumbfounded. Josh went downstairs. Alex tried to call after him but it was no use. " Excuse me, is there something I should know?" When Josh got downstairs he found Max and Michael in the kitchen.  
  
" Josh..." Michael began to say.  
  
" Don't you dare Josh me." Josh's voice was filled with anger.  
  
" Josh, don't." Alex commanded him once she reached the kitchen.  
  
" Alex, not now." Josh eyes begged her to let him at this.  
  
" No, I'm not going to let you do this." Alex was stubborn too. She went up to him and whispered." You need to calm down. Please."  
  
" Josh, I would have told you but it's not easy." Michael told him. Alex hand had Josh's own hand and was squeezing it.  
  
" I had a right to know." Josh said.  
  
" I know." Michael responded. Josh looked at Alex and her face was completely wet from her tears.  
  
" Come on." Josh told Alex. Alex followed.  
  
" You shouldn't have said something." Max told Michael once Alex and Josh left the room.  
  
" If I didn't and something did happen to her. He would hold me responsible. You know it just as well as I." Michael said.  
  
" Yeah, now their worried." Max said.  
  
" But they know to be careful." Michael said.  
  
" What's with all the noise down here?" Maria said coming down the stairs. " What?" Maria looked at the two.  
  
" Josh knows about Belle." Michael admitted.  
  
" Wait-What?" Maria didn't think this situation could get worst. " Max can you excuse us?" Max left right away at Maria's request.  
  
" I had to." Michael tried to explain. Maria sat down in his lap and looked at him.  
  
" I know I just wish I could have been with you." Maria ran her fingers threw his hair. She could see little hairs on his face from not shaving.  
  
" Actually I told Alex, and she freaked. And went told Josh." Michael confessed.  
  
" We're going to make them stay here, aren't we?" Maria looked at Michael.  
  
" Max and I discussed it. We think it's best." Michael informed her.  
  
" Life's never easy." Maria sighed.  
  
" We'll get through though." Michael commented.  
  
When Max went upstairs he found Liz in their room making the bed.  
  
" You know what I always wondered. What if we lost Kam that day? What would we do, I mean how would we deal. That lost those two suffered. We all did, we all grew unhappy and dying to know our children. I wonder what would have happened if I never was shot. Would Maria lose a child, would Michael ever find love? Would Isabel be a supermodel, would Kyle be a football player, would Alex still be alive? Above all else would you have ended up with Tess? There's a million what ifs. You know what I can't stand out of it all. I can't scream to the world that I am Ms. Max Evans. Our son's last name is Valenti!" Liz stood there. Tears came down her face.  
  
" Liz." Max said softly.  
  
" But all those what ifs. I wouldn't have been with the love of my life. My soul mate but we have to help our children, Max. That's what matters." Liz told him. Liz spotted Josh walking out of the bedroom that Alex and him were sleeping in. " Josh." Liz called out to him. He stood by the doorway.  
  
" Yeah?" He wouldn't look at Liz and Max's face.  
  
" Try and understand." Liz told him.  
  
" She's right." Max said.  
  
Josh headed downstairs to see his mother in his father's lap. ' Now or Never' Josh thought. Once he reached the kitchen Maria looked at him. Her eyes were so caring and loving.  
  
" Josh." Maria said quietly.  
  
" How old was I when you sent me to Valenti's?" Josh took a deep breath.  
  
" A little over a year." Michael responded.  
  
" That old?" Josh figured he was younger.  
  
" Yeah, you were." Maria smiled at the memory.  
  
" How old was Belle?" Josh asked. Maria and Michael stopped.  
  
" How did you know that was her name?" Michael asked. Josh didn't even realize he said the name until Michael asked.  
  
" I ...I just knew. I have these memories. I always figured I was just making stuff up as a kid to justify being left." Josh said.  
  
" Oh god." Maria said. Michael gently rubbed Maria's shoulders. For the first time Josh saw his parents as people that left him because they couldn't lose him either.  
  
" I understand." Josh said. " And thank you." Josh added.  
  
" I love you so much." Maria said as she hugged Josh.  
  
" I know, I know. I love you too." Josh whispered. After Josh was out of Maria's embrace.  
  
" Son." Michael said.  
  
" Dad." For the first time Josh said that word and it felt good. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
****Alex's Dream****  
  
" Great, this dream again." Alex mumbled as she looked around the desert. This dream had stopped for awhile now it's back.  
  
" Alex." A voice whispered. Alex didn't turn around; she knew if she did she'd wake up.  
  
" Who's there?" Alex shouted. She began to play with her hair, and then realized something was off.  
  
" Wait, my hair is short." Alex looked at her self and her clothes looked old but new.  
  
" Oh my god. I'm 15 again." Alex couldn't believe this.  
  
" Alex." The voice was beginning to sound like a woman. Turning around Alex saw the women." Oh god. My life couldn't get worst." Alex mumbled.  
  
" Alex." Isabel said.  
  
" Let me guess. You've been trying to get into my dreams for awhile." Alex put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Alex, please understand." Isabel was saying.  
  
" No, it's okay. The world makes plenty of sense, Isabel." Alex was turning cold.  
  
" I hate the desert! Take me home!" Alex screamed at the sky. And then she was in the Crashdown wearing her green top and black jeans. Alex was trying to figure how old she was. Then she spotted Isabel's ring on her finger. Valenti gave it to her when she turned 15 but Alex didn't start wearing it until Amy died. So she was almost 17.  
  
" Wow, this is how the Crashdown looks." Isabel said looking around. Alex looked at Isabel. Her pictures didn't show how pretty she was. Isabel had grown her hair out and left it blonde. There was a small smile on Isabel's face and Alex knew that smile to well.  
  
" I guess. Jeff says that I made this place my own." Alex told her. Isabel then looked at her.  
  
" Your beautiful." Isabel said.  
  
" This was two years ago." Alex stated.  
  
" Why aren't you your normal self?" Isabel asked.  
  
" I'm not sure." Alex said.  
  
" Wait this is your dream. Why isn't anything happening?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Alex, you're not allowed to use my cd player." Josh's voice came from the back room.  
  
" Why?" Alex's voice replied.  
  
" Oh my god, I'm reliving a memory." Alex was shocked.  
" What?" Isabel asked. Suddenly the two came into the Crashdown.  
  
" You need to keep your cds at your house." Dream Josh told her.  
  
" Oh, and you need to keep them organized. If I'm ever going to move in with you and Kam." Dream Alex began cleaning the counters.  
  
" Maybe we should go?" Normal Alex suggested. She didn't want Isabel seeing this.  
  
" So what are we doing Friday?" Dream Josh asked.  
  
" You have something in mind." Dream Alex teased.  
  
" What a guy isn't allowed to go out with is girlfriend?" Dream Josh asked.  
  
" Your not any guy, Josh. You're my guy and for you going out well is not normal." Dream Alex began to put up chairs.  
  
" Well you know how heat and I are." Dream Josh said to her. The two began to kiss.  
  
" Change, Change." Alex mumbled.  
  
" That's Maria and Michael's Josh." Isabel stated. Suddenly they're at the park.  
  
" Your not sleeping with him are you?" Dream Kam asked.  
  
" Kam, it's non of your business." Dream Alex told him.  
  
" Tell me, your not." Isabel demanded.  
  
" You two are." Dream Kam said.  
  
" We're not sleeping together. We made love, once." Dream Alex told him. Normal Alex couldn't believe this.  
  
" You've had sex." Isabel couldn't believe this was her daughter.  
  
" Oh no. Don't you dare pull the mother role on me. I needed you ten years ago, not now." Alex had to be dreaming. Wait she was but it was a nightmare. Alex walked away. Suddenly her and Isabel were back in the Crashdown. Alex realized she was her normal self.  
  
" Why are you here?" Alex asked.  
  
" I wanted to see you." Isabel answered. " I want you to understand why I did what I did." Isabel added.  
  
" I already know." Alex told her.  
  
" What? How?" Isabel didn't understand.  
  
" Michael told me." Alex replied.  
  
" Wait, Michael, how?" Isabel was stunned.  
  
" We went looking for you guys and well let's just say I'm at Michael and Maria's place." Alex said.  
  
" Why haven't they called me?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Because I collapsed, and I wasn't ready to see you." Alex told her.  
  
" Why?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Why? How can you ask me that? I never knew if I was some. Some mistake. And I didn't know if you wanted to see me and I was afraid you wouldn't want me." Alex never admitted that much to someone so quick.  
  
" Why wouldn't I want you? You're my daughter, and I love you." Isabel told her.  
  
" This too much." Alex looked at Isabel.  
  
" Why?" Isabel.  
  
" I have to wake up." Alex told her.  
  
**********************************  
  
Isabel sat up in bed. She noticed Kyle was not in bed.  
  
" Kyle!" Isabel called.  
  
" Yeah?" Kyle walked back into the room.  
  
" Yeah, Iz?" Kyle repeated.  
  
" We have to go to Colorado." Isabel began to get dressed.  
  
" Why?" Kyle asked.  
  
" Alex is there." Isabel said.  
  
*****Michael & Maria's********  
  
" Well, what are we going to do?" Max asked. Everyone in the house was up except Alex. Meredith and Nicole kept quiet while the other seven talked.  
  
" We can't call, Iz." Michael stated.  
  
" Should we move Alex?" Josh asked.  
  
" I don't think we should." Max said.  
  
" You know, having us in a big group like this could bring attention." Liz was trying to prove a point." So why don't we have Josh and Alex stay with Maria and Michael while everyone else goes home." Liz suggested.  
  
" The other three can go back to Roswell, I'm staying." Kam stated.  
  
" Kam." Josh said.  
  
" No, Josh. She is like my sister. I'm not leaving." Kam was not backing down.  
  
" Hey, I can take the girls back. That's fine." Seth said. They all agreed on that knowing it would be easier. So as soon as they could Meredith, Seth and Nicole headed back. " See you soon." Seth said to Josh.  
  
" You need me for anything. Anything call." Nicole told Kam.  
  
" I will. I promise." Kam told her. Nicole got into the car with Meredith.  
  
" Hey Kam. Call me if you need help." Seth said to him.  
  
" You know I will." Kam said.  
  
" Nice meeting you all." Seth said to them.  
  
" I hope I can know you better, Max." Seth extended his hand to Max.  
  
" Me too." Max shook his hand smiling.  
  
After the three had left Alex came down the stairs.  
  
" She's coming." Alex said.  
  
" Who is?" Josh went up to her. She was frighten he could tell.  
  
" Isabel, she came into my dream. I told her how we were here and she's going to come." Alex sobbed. Josh hugged her as she began to sob harder.  
  
" Great going Izzy." Max said under his breath. Josh got Alex to sit on the couch.  
  
" What happened?" Liz asked softly.  
  
" There was a point I was having a dream where I was in the desert. I would scream and then someone would say my name. The minute I turned around I woke up. This time it was the same but different. The person that said my name was Isabel. What was weird I was reliving memories. And I was in my 15 year old body, then 17 then now." Alex explained.  
  
" What memories?" Max asked.  
  
" One at the Crashdown and at the park." Alex said.  
  
" Which time at the park?" Kam asked.  
  
" The one where you and I talked ... personal." Alex was cutting it short.  
  
" Which time Alex?" Kam was more demanding.  
  
" The time you asked about my sex life." Alex told him.  
  
" Wait what?" Josh looked at Kam.  
  
" That was two years ago." Kam told him.  
  
" What did you tell him?" Josh asked Alex.  
  
" It was one time." Alex replied.  
  
" Izzy saw that?" Max asked.  
  
" Yeah, but she the Crashdown one first." Alex told him.  
  
" When was the Crashdown thing?" Josh asked.  
  
" We started making out." Alex told him. Michael started laughing.  
  
" Sorry, its just Izzy saw this?" Michael looked around the room.  
  
" What Michael?" Maria asked.  
  
" The Crashdown has seen a lot." Michael smirked.  
  
" Michael." Maria started smacking him.  
  
" So does she know about the baby?" Max ignored Michael and Maria.  
  
" I was getting weak, I didn't have time. I just got out of there." Alex told him.  
  
" Ok, so she has no clue." Max was saying more of to himself.  
  
" How about we delay our plane, Max. At least till Iz gets here." Liz suggested.  
  
*********Later in the day********  
  
" Not bad for an old man." Kam teased as he shot a basket.  
  
" Your young have fun with it." Max commented.  
  
" Alex would be killing you two." Josh laughed.  
  
" She's that good?" Michael asked.  
  
" She beats me and Kam on her own." Josh told him.  
  
" She gets it from Kyle." Max said.  
  
" Don't tell her that." Kam warned.  
  
" She's a pretty tough thing." Michael said. It was a nice change to not be fighting and yelling. When Max stopped, Michael stopped. So the two went and sat at the chairs outside as they watched the other two.  
  
" They are a lot like us." Max said.  
  
" It's so weird, I mean did you actually picture them to be that much like us." Michael said.  
  
" I was figuring they'd have more Liz and Maria." Max said.  
  
" Alex is a complete mixture of Kyle and Iz." Michael pointed out.  
  
" Do you ever wonder if that day was different? That that...." Max couldn't find the words.  
  
" That we could have raised our kids?" Michael said for him.  
  
" Yeah, that. Do you?" Max asked.  
  
" Everyday, everyday, Maxwell." Michael said.  
  
" But, they're happy. Maybe it was meant to be this way." Michael added.  
  
" Yeah, that's true." Max replied.  
  
" Spaceboy." Maria came walking out.  
  
" Oh no." Michael mumbled. " Yes?" Michael answered.  
  
" Why are you sitting on the sidelines? I keep your body in shape for a reason." Maria sat in Michael's lap. Max couldn't help but laughed.  
  
" Can it, Maxwell." Michael said.  
  
" What's so funny?" Liz came out too. All four were talking to each other and that they didn't noticed that Josh and Kam we watching and listening.  
  
" They're arguing." Max answered.  
  
" No, we're not." Both Maria and Michael said.  
  
" They never grew up. Did they?" Liz laughed. Then Alex came stumbling out. She stood at the doorway as the others were outside.  
  
" Someone's not playing basketball." Kam joked.  
  
" Shut up." Alex told him.  
  
" Come with us in the kitchen." Maria told Alex as her and Liz headed back in.  
  
Once the three reached the kitchen Alex sat down at the table.  
  
" I feel so sick." Alex said.  
  
" Being pregnant sucks." Maria said.  
  
" Jeez, Maria make the girl feel better." Liz commented.  
  
" Girl talk." Maria said sitting at the table with ice cream in her hands.  
  
" What?" Alex asked as Liz sat down too.  
  
" We won't tell the guys anything you say and we're going to see how much you are of Iz." Liz Informed her.  
  
" Fine, ask away." Alex didn't feel like arguing.  
  
" When did you know you and Josh were in love?" Maria asked.  
  
" Good one. It was my birthday, and Valenti gave me this ring. At the time I was so mad he gave it to me, that I threw it at him. I stormed out of the Crashdown and started walking out to the desert. Josh being Josh, he couldn't let me go off into the desert by myself so he follows me. We started arguing and I said something about the fact no one cares about me and I wouldn't be missed. I was crying by this point so he made me look at him and wiped my tears away. And said to me ' your crazy if you think Kam and me could live without you. Everyday I wake up and even though I know I may never see my parents. Your there to smile away all our problems and to make some joke. So don't ever, ever think I could live without you. Because I can't.' He made it sound simple, like it was no big deal but it meant everything to me." Alex looked up at Liz and Maria.  
  
" He said that?" Maria was shocked.  
  
" Yeah, he did." Alex liked that memory.  
  
" Ok my turn. What do you think makes Kam, Kam?" Liz asked.  
  
" He's gentle and caring. He is thoughtful and never does something without the thinking behind it." Alex answered.  
  
" My turn. Why did you guys get involved?" Alex looked at the two hard.  
  
" I would be dead if Max never healed me. If he didn't sacrifice himself, even Isabel and Michael I wouldn't be here." Liz answer was simple.  
  
" Even though they were aliens, they were human. They just wanted to know what they were and who they were. How could we not help them?" Maria looked back at Alex.  
  
" Do you work at the Crashdown?" Liz couldn't help but ask.  
  
" Yes I do. Jeff actually wants me to own it." Alex told her.  
  
" Are you going to?" Maria asked.  
  
" Yeah, I told him when I got back." Alex answered.  
  
" How soon do you guys think she'll get here?" Alex had to know.  
  
" She could be here today, mostly likely tomorrow sometime." Liz said.  
  
" Do you think I can face her?" It was Alex's biggest fear at that moment. Everything else she could handle just fine but coming face to face with her mother and father. She was planning on working up the nerve to do it but somewhere that was put aside when she had to rest all the time.  
  
" I think you can." Liz told her. " You know why we did what we did." Liz added.  
  
" I know for you four, yeah you didn't want to. But with me, she was married and I don't know if she ever really wanted me." Alex confessed.  
  
" You don't know Izzy then." Maria replied.  
  
" I don't. So tell why I shouldn't be afraid." Alex told them.  
  
" She wanted you. But by the time you were born we knew we had to do that. Her and Kyle didn't want to do it as much as us. Don't ever think otherwise." Liz said softly.  
  
" Happier thoughts. What are some of the happier moments for you three?" Maria tried to change the mood.  
  
" Prom was pretty good." Alex commented.  
  
" You guys went?" Liz asked.  
  
" Last year Josh and me. Then Kam and Nicole. For Nicole it had to be perfect. So she decides she's getting ready with me at the Crashdown. By then the other two got their apartment, thank god. Josh and I were doing it just to be one time thing. Nicole had gone crazy, completely. When I was done, Nicole was saying to me that I should dress up more often and you're so pretty. She kept going and going. We had a lot of fun though." Alex told Liz and Maria.  
  
" How cute." Maria said.  
  
" Do you have pictures?" Liz asked.  
  
" Not with me. Their in the truck." Alex told them. " Valenti always took tons of pictures of us. Amy always had a camera." Alex added.  
  
******Outside*****  
  
" What are they doing?" Josh asked. When the three left the room.  
  
" Liz and Maria are probably teaching Alex the meaning of girl talk." Michael told him.  
  
" Should we be afraid?" Kam asked.  
  
" Very. Those two women can do a lot of damage." Max told them.  
  
" I'm worried." Josh said.  
  
" You should be." Michael tells him.  
  
" So what did we miss on this own 'running for our lives' adventure?" Kam sat down in one of the chairs near Max and Michael's.  
  
" FBI has this thing that we're evil. So they are trying to hunt us down. Well we've haven't dealt with much of it in six-seven years." Max told the two.  
  
" Why do they believe we're evil?" Josh asked.  
  
" Our protector, Necado. Well he killed people. You should be afraid of him and Tess. But they're both dead." Max said.  
  
" But FBI have this nice idea that we are like that. So they came after us." Michael added.  
  
" What if, what if we were caught? Where would they take us?" Josh asked. Both Max and Michael were pretty quiet.  
  
" I was captured one time. It's a white room they take you to. They perform experiments." Max said quietly.  
  
" Is that where Belle went?" Josh had to ask. He needed to know.  
  
" We don't know for sure. But we assumed." Michael looked up at Josh.  
  
" But you guys know how to get someone out. You got Max out." Kam said.  
  
" Depends on which building. There are many places where the FBI could have this. No telling which one." Max answered. That's what scared them, where was she and could they help her. Max decided to change the subject. " Do you think you and Alex can handle this?" Max knew Alex believed they could but what about Josh.  
  
" Yeah, we've had worst things to do." Josh answered.  
  
" What were some of the worst?" Michael asked.  
  
" When Amy died, I kinda of went off the deep end." Josh told him.  
  
" All you two did was fight." Kam commented.  
  
" What did you do?" Michael knew Josh was hiding something about it.  
  
" I would drink." Josh didn't want to look at Michael. He avoided his eyes at all costs.  
  
" That's worst for us." Max said.  
  
" You get drunk quicker." Josh said.  
  
" Smooth, Josh. Smooth." Kam told him.  
  
" We learned the hard way." Max said.  
  
" Oh really. How?" Josh had to know.  
  
" One time experiences." Michael said.  
  
" Well, Alex whipped me back into shape." Josh said.  
  
" How did she do that?" Max asked.  
  
" She's pretty forceful." Josh told them.  
  
" And you don't want to mess with her." Kam added.  
  
" Remember the day, you came into the Crashdown drunk?" Kam asked.  
  
" Do I remember? Alex screamed so loud." Josh said. The four were all joking around. Laughing about the good and the bad times even. So they all headed back inside to see what the girls had in store. Just what seem to be seconds after Max shut the door there was a knock at it.  
  
" I can picture that." Max said as he went to answer the door. The blonde standing there looked mad.  
  
" Max, Michael." Her voice was stern. She was mad and angry with the two of them.  
  
" Izzy." Max said.  
  
Please tell me what you think!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
" Good guess, Max." Isabel removed her glasses to look at her brother. She looked over Max and Michael. She could see they were nervous. Then she looked at the two young men next to them. She knew which were Kam and Josh by how much they looked like their fathers. Josh was worried. Isabel knew that look from Michael.  
  
" Iz, you have to understand." Max begged her.  
  
" You didn't call me." Isabel was furious now.  
  
" I told them not to." Josh told her.  
  
" Why?" Isabel looked at him.  
  
" Alex wasn't ready to see you." Josh answered.  
  
" None of this makes sense. Michael, Max say something." Isabel put her hands on her hips.  
  
" He's right." Michael answered.  
  
" This is unbelievable. I cannot believe you two. After everything..." Isabel began to say.  
  
" She wasn't ready, don't go blaming it on these two when YOUR daughter was scared of seeing, you. She felt her whole life she was a mistake." Josh couldn't believe Isabel.  
  
" Then why did you guys come?" Isabel asked.  
  
" She probably would have faced you just fine. But it wasn't until we got here we realized she needed to be calm." Josh explained.  
  
" Why what's wrong?" Isabel asked.  
  
" I'm pregnant." Alex stepped into the main room to see Isabel's face. Alex had heard Josh's voice in the kitchen. She had to see what was going on. When she realized it was her mother. Alex could feel herself shaking. Maria and Liz were right behind her. Josh's face told her everything she needed to know. Kam looked nervous. Michael and Max looked shocked.  
  
" Wait- repeat that." Isabel was completely shocked.  
  
" You heard me." Alex's voice seemed fine but it was not as strong as normal. Isabel looked at Michael. Isabel knew from Alex's dream that had to be Josh's. She could see the look in Michael's eyes that it was. After recovering from that Josh went up to Alex.  
  
" You should be in bed." He told her.  
  
" I'm fine. I have to do this, Josh." Alex told him.  
  
" Promise if you feel like you can't take it. You'll stop." Josh said.  
  
" I promise." Alex whispered. Alex walked closer to where Isabel, Max and Michael were.  
  
" You're little girl grew up." Alex's voice was cold now. No way Isabel could tell she was scared. Isabel looked at Michael and Max for support.  
  
" I didn't expect this." Isabel whispered.  
  
" Things never turn out the way you plan. Do they, Isabel?" Alex said.  
  
" Please tell me you understand." Isabel begged.  
  
" Tell me I wasn't a mistake." Alex told her.  
  
" You were never a mistake." Isabel began to cry. Alex was losing control. Alex closed her eyes to regain control. Max noticed this.  
  
" Alex, are you alright?" Max stepped in front of Isabel so Alex could focus on him.  
  
" I.... I'm getting weak." Alex whispered.  
  
" Come on." Max picked up Alex and headed upstairs. " Liz, get me a damp towel. Josh, Kam follow me." Max instructed as he headed upstairs to the room Alex and Josh were staying in. Once Max reached the room he laid Alex on the bed. Josh whispered 'Thank you' to Max. Josh went straight to Alex. Kam went up to Max.  
  
" What can I do?" Kam looked at Max. Max could see himself in Kam at that moment. He understood the feeling of losing people close to you.  
  
" If I need your help. Stay by." Max said to him.  
  
*****Downstairs*****  
  
" Michael." Isabel whispered. It was just the two of them. Liz and Maria went to get what Max asked for while Josh, Kam and Max were with Alex.  
  
" Yeah, Iz." Michael could see how scared she was.  
  
" She's going to be ok. Right?" Isabel asked.  
  
" I hope so." Michael responded.  
  
" Have you got to know her?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Yeah." Michael smiled as he looked at Isabel.  
  
" What's...what is she like?" Isabel was wanted to know so badly.  
  
" A lot like you and Kyle. What's scary is Josh and Kam are exactly like Max and me. But Alex, well she has both things about you two." Michael liked how Isabel smiled at that. It made things seem better.  
  
" Kyle going to come in?" Michael asked.  
  
" He's working on the courage to." Isabel said.  
  
*******Back Upstairs*********  
  
Liz came into the room.  
  
" Is she going to be alright?" Liz was concerned.  
  
" As long as she stays calm. Then I think so." Max told Liz.  
  
" Anything else I can do?" Liz asked.  
  
" Make sure Izzy stays downstairs." Max told her. Josh was holding Alex by now. Her head was rested against his chest as he gently stroked her hair. He was whispering to her that everything was going to be ok. He knew for Alex that would help her. Kam was sitting against the wall. This picture seemed like something Max had seen before.  
  
" Alex, look at me." Max sat down the bed. Alex did as told. As much as Max was afraid He knew what he had to do. Laying his hand Alex's stomach he got flashes. But this time they were more intense.  
  
****" Josh!" Alex screamed out into the desert. *****  
  
****" I swear to god don't ever do that again. Josh, what's the point of being together if you're going to drink life away."****  
  
****" What's this?" Alex asked Josh. '' my class ring. You should have it." Josh kisses her. ****  
  
****''Nicole, it's just some stupid dance." Alex said. ****  
  
**** " God, you should wear stuff like this more often. You'll take Josh's breath away." Nicole said****  
  
****" Your beautiful." Josh told Alex. ****  
  
****" We have the rest of our lives. You give a damn about people who left us?" Alex shouted. ****  
  
****" You're wearing your ring." Valenti says to Alex. *****  
  
****" I'm here. Forever, Josh" Alex whispered. ****  
  
When Max was done, he smiled. It was intense for him.  
  
" Max?" Josh wanted Max to look him in the eye.  
  
" The baby's fine. But I want you two to stay up here. Till I say." Max told the two. Max looked at Kam. " Come on, Kam." Max began to leave the room.  
  
" Are you lying? Is she going to be fine?" Kam asked once him and Max left the room.  
  
" As long as she stays calm." Max told him.  
  
" Thank you." Kam said.  
  
" For what?" Max asked.  
  
" For doing what's best for me, for doing this. For everything, Dad." Kam knew he needed to say it.  
  
" Never forget how much your mother and I love you." Max told him.  
  
" I won't." Kam answered.  
  
'' Come on. Let's get downstairs." Max suggested.  
  
Once the two reached the living room. Where there was Michael, Maria, Liz and Isabel. Michael spotted the two first. " How is she?" Michael asked while standing up.  
  
" Alex should be fine. But I want her to rest, no one is to enter her room." Max looked at Isabel. " Where's Kyle?" Max asked Isabel.  
  
" In the car." Isabel said.  
  
" Great father material. He's Valenti's son?" Kam looked around the room.  
  
" Kam." Liz said softly.  
  
" I'm being honest here." Kam was not afraid. Kam stood there for a second and realized he couldn't stay so he walked outside.  
  
" I'll follow him." Liz said. Once she got outside she looked at Kam sitting on the lawn. " Kam." Liz sat next to him.  
  
" Please don't." Kam whispered.  
  
" Everything is going to be okay." Liz whispered.  
  
" Wish I could believe that." Kam replied. " The two people in this world who don't need this, is them." Kam added.  
  
" Everything happens for a reason." Liz said. " And you know that. Even though your father and I did what we thought was best. You knew somewhere in your heart that we loved you. I wish things were different, I wish they were Easier for you." Liz told him.  
  
" You remind me of Max when Michael got sick." Liz said this to break the silence.  
  
" We don't get sick. How did Michael?" Kam looked at Liz.  
  
" Well you can. But it doesn't happen often. And well it was just about when everything started. Max was scared, because Michael and Isabel were his family. Losing either one of them would be to much." A small tear escaped Liz's eye as she talked. Kam looked at Liz. His mother was so pretty. Her soft smile seemed tired; her eyes were exhausted from sleepless nights and constant worry. Despite that Liz had amazing presence. She was rational and was smart. She seemed to be wise beyond her years. The pictures of her showed a young, innocent girl. Beside Kam was a women who had lived life, a life she would never expected until the day she got shot.  
  
*****Alex's Dream*******  
  
Alex was reliving prom night. She had her hair was halfway up and a sparling baby blue dress. The thin straps tied in the back. The front showed off a little bit of her cleavage. The way she liked it. On her right hand there was her mother's ring. Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She never dressed up. There was a knock at her door. Alex knew the memory well and figured it was Jeff.  
  
" Come in." Alex kept staring at herself.  
  
" Your beautiful." The voice was not Jeff's. It was a man though. Alex turned around to face him.  
  
" Kyle?" Alex walked away from the mirror.  
  
" Izzy said you were beautiful but she didn't describe the half of it." Kyle grinned.  
  
" Why are you here. Isabel was the one trying to get into my dream." Alex said.  
  
" No, it was I. I couldn't work up the nerve." Kyle told her.  
  
" Show me your memories." Kyle said to her.  
  
" Follow me." Alex led him down the stairs to watch in the Crashdown.  
  
" Josh, you better be ready!" Alex's voice came from the apartment. Josh was sitting at the stools waiting. " Josh." The dream Alex came walking into the Crashdown. Josh looked up at her.  
  
" Are you Alex?" The dream Josh asked while standing up to face her.  
  
" It is." She replied to him.  
  
" He was my prince charming when he stood there." Normal Alex told Kyle. " He made me feel normal." Alex added.  
  
" You look amazing." Dream Josh said.  
  
" Where are the other two?" Dream Alex asked.  
  
" Nicole had to be early, and dragged Kam with her." Dream Josh informed her. " Ready?" Dream Josh asked.  
  
" I was born ready." Dream Alex replied as they walked out of the Crashdown.  
  
" Show me more." Kyle told her. Suddenly Kyle and Alex are out in the desert by Josh's truck.  
  
" I'm never putting that much hair spray in my hair." Dream Alex said as she took out her hair.  
  
" Never say never." Josh smirked as he took off his jacket and jumped out of the car.  
  
" Where else am I going to dress up at?" Dream Alex asked as got out of the car. " Damn heels." Alex added as she throws them into the back of the truck.  
  
" When we get married." Dream Josh told her.  
  
" Married? You're joking right?" Dream Alex laughed at that.  
  
" Here." Dream Josh handed her a box.  
  
" What is this?" Dream Alex looked up at him.  
  
" My class ring. You should have and I put it on a gold chain for you to wear." Dream Josh told her.  
  
" Why?" Dream Alex held her hair up as Josh puts it on.  
  
" Because whether we say it or not. One day I'm going to ask you to be my wife." Dream Josh whispered in her ear. Josh carefully took off her mother's ring and switched it to her left ring finger.  
  
" That should show that your committed to someone else. One day I'll buy you an actual ring." Dream Josh said. Alex turns around to face him.  
  
" I love you." Dream Alex whispers. Kyle and Alex are sitting there watching the two.  
  
" No one knows that happened. We told no one. Not even Kam knows we're planning on getting married." Alex tells Kyle. " You want more?" Alex asks Kyle.  
  
" Isabel said you were angry." Kyle said.  
  
" I am angry at her. The reason I'm more like you is that I didn't want to be her. I knew if you were there you would be like Valenti and I knew you would cared. I'm scared of her because I did turn into her." Alex told him. They were back in the Crashdown. Alex could tell when it was. She had just gotten done working and was cleaning up the place. And her mother's ring was not on her hand. The doorbell on the Crashdown rang.  
  
" Josh, I told you. No making out after closing!" Dream Alex kept wiping the counters.  
  
" It's gotten worse." Dream Josh whispers. Alex turns around to face him to see he has been crying.  
  
" Josh, what happened?" Dream Alex walks up to him and gentle wipes a tear away.  
  
" A--Am-Amy died." Dream Josh whispered. Alex hugs him as he begins to sob.  
  
" Shh. it's okay." Dream Alex whispers.  
  
" I have to go." Dream Josh takes off out the door. Alex follows and screams to him.  
  
" Josh!" All she can see his shadow running off into the desert.  
  
" It was our love test of if we could survive the test of time." Normal Alex tells Kyle.  
  
" And you guys did." Kyle added.  
  
" Your everything I imagined." Alex said.  
  
" I never could picture a more perfect daughter." Kyle told her.  
  
" I'm not perfect." Alex said. She had to tell him but how?  
  
" Isabel told me about your dream." Kyle informed her.  
  
" Do you know everything?" Alex asked.  
  
" That you've had sex?" Kyle was confused. Alex made her dream switch to a hotel bathroom.  
  
" Josh and I went to see Jesse. When we got back I took a test." Alex told him.  
  
" Alex, you in there?" Dream Josh asked.  
  
" Yeah, give me five minutes." Dream Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub  
  
" I'm getting food. Anything you want me to pick up?" Dream Josh asked.  
  
" No." Dream Alex told him. She heard the slamming of the door she got worried.  
  
" Come on, come on. Just tell me if I'm positive or negative." Dream Alex began to walk around the small bathroom. " Why do I care, I mean either way Josh and I will be just fine. But we're in the search of finding our parents and this happens. Wait Josh would be happy, I know this." Dream Alex was talking to herself. The five-minute timer went off. Grabbing the stick and whispered. " I'm pregnant." The scene faded leaving Kyle and Alex in the Crashdown.  
  
" Your pregnant?" Kyle asked. Alex didn't turn around to face him.  
  
" Yes." She whispered.  
  
" Face me." Kyle told her. Alex did so. " You don't look it." Kyle commented.  
  
" I'm not even fully a month." Alex replied.  
  
" First months the worst." Kyle laughed.  
  
" You don't hate me?" Alex wanted his approval. All her life she wanted to make him proud.  
  
" I could never hate you, Alex." Kyle hugged her. Alex began to cry softly.  
  
Please, please, I'm begging for reviews!!!! 


	9. cHAPTER 9

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
When Alex woke up she sat up straight. She had woken Josh up by that. " Alex, are you alright?" Josh whispered.  
  
" H-He came into my dream." Alex sobbed.  
  
" Who?" Josh's voice was soft.  
  
" My father." Alex whispered. Alex rested her face against Josh's chest as she began to sob harder.  
  
" It's ok. I'm here." Josh tried to comfort her. Alex then got up and took off down the stairs. Max and Liz were asleep on the couch while Kam was in the chair. Isabel was in the other couch and Michael and Maria were on the floor. Alex went past them and headed out the front door. Stepping on the porch she saw Kyle against the car.  
  
" How did you know I'd come down?" Alex walked towards him.  
  
" Gut feeling." Kyle smiled at her.  
  
" Why were you scared of seeing me?" Alex realized that Kyle was nervous like her.  
  
" When my mother left me I was very angry at her. I had memories though. But if I ever saw her again I think I would be pretty mean and hurtful. Your my daughter why should I expect less of you?" Kyle looked up at Alex. For the first time in Alex's life she felt like daddy's little girl. She always wanted that feeling. And she finally got it and she understood these people. They loved her, Josh and Kam so much. By then Josh had came out.  
  
" Alex you should go back to bed." Josh warned. He walked over to the two.  
  
" Josh." Kyle held out his hand for Josh to shake.  
  
" Kyle." Josh took Kyle's hand and smiled.  
  
" Thank you for taking care of my little girl." Kyle said to him.  
  
" She's not very little." Josh joked. Kyle laughed at Josh's humour.  
  
" Josh, Alex." Kam came running out to them.  
  
" What's wrong, Kam?" Alex asked him.  
  
" There's been an accident." Kam said.  
  
" What happened?" Josh asked.  
  
" Seth was driving back and their car got hit." Kam quietly told them. Alex covered her mouth from the shock.  
  
" Can I use the truck?" Kam asked Josh.  
  
" Someone should go with you." Josh told him.  
  
" Let's get inside and talk with the others." Alex suggested. " God, they look peaceful." Alex whispered.  
  
" Try living with them." Kyle told her.  
  
" Get up!" Kyle screamed at the sleeping bodies. Josh and Alex sat down against the wall.  
  
" I have to go back to Roswell." Kam tells them.  
  
" Why?" Liz asked while getting up.  
  
" There's been an accident. Seth, Meredith and Nicole." Kam told them.  
  
" Someone should go with him." Josh adds in.  
  
" I'll go." Liz was more than willing to get to know her son.  
  
" Will Seth need blood work?" Michael asks.  
  
" Seth's fine. It's the other two." Kam said.  
  
" How about just you two go. Keep us posted." Max said.  
  
" Well let me get my stuff and you ready to go?" Kam asks Liz.  
  
" Just let me get my bag." Liz heads up the stairs.  
  
" I'll call you." Liz told Max.  
  
" Love you." Max kisses her on the cheek.  
  
" You tell me anything." Alex whispers as she hugs Kam.  
  
" You get plenty of rest. I can't wait to see that baby around." Kam whispers to her. " Take care of her." Kam tells Josh once he let goes of Alex.  
  
" Always." Josh tells him.  
  
" Ready?" Kam asked Liz.  
  
" Yeah, lets go." Liz walks to the car as Kam follows.  
  
" I'm going upstairs." Alex goes off.  
  
" Will she be ok?" Maria asked Josh.  
  
" Yeah, she's more emotional than normal." Josh told her.  
  
" Do you think the other three are fine?" Max asked Josh as they all head to the kitchen.  
  
" I hope so." Josh said more of to himself.  
  
*****Michael & Maria******  
  
" Michael..." Maria was cleaning up their room when he came in.  
  
" What?" Michael asked as he began to help her.  
  
" Can you believe this is happening? Our son is going to be father." Maria sat on the bed lost in thought.  
  
" Wow. Kinda of crazy thing there." Michael sat next to her.  
  
" He's so happy with her." Maria added.  
  
" He's in love." Michael told her.  
  
" Do you think you were like that, Michael? I mean when everything started happening for us?" Maria asked him.  
  
" Yeah, I think I was." Michael smiled at the memory.  
  
" I hope to god everything works out for them." Maria whispered.  
  
" Me too. Me too." Michael agreed.  
  
******Max & Isabel*****  
  
" Tell me I'm dreaming, Max." Isabel looked at her brother.  
  
" Sorry, Iz. This is happening. You're going to be a grandmother." Max told her gently.  
  
" Oh not that word." Isabel whined.  
  
" You can finally spoil some kid though." Max tried to bring out the positives.  
  
" Max, please try to stop your attempt at lame jokes." Isabel told him.  
  
" They're not lame." Max tried to defend himself. " Think of this, Michael a grandpa." Max was happy when Isabel started laughing.  
  
" What's so funny?" Michael asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
" I'm just cheering up Izzy." Max smiled to himself.  
  
" Oh, so what made her laugh?" Michael asked while by the two.  
  
" You as a grandpa." Isabel giggled.  
  
" Thanks you two." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
" It is funny." Max added.  
  
" The best was him changing Belle's diaper for the first time." Isabel reminded the two.  
  
" I'm never going to live that down." Michael moaned.  
  
" Nope." Isabel laughed only harder.  
  
" Max was pretty interesting too." Michael added.  
  
" Oh my god. I almost forgot about that." Isabel smiled at the two.  
  
" She has your smile." Michael said. Isabel stopped laughing and looked at him.  
  
" He's right." Max said.  
  
" She makes jokes like Kyle but god she has that smile." Max added.  
  
" She hates me." Isabel whispered.  
  
" No, she could never hate you. She hates being abandoned." Michael told Isabel.  
  
" She feels like she was never wanted." Max added.  
  
" My daughter. How did this happen?" Isabel looked at the two.  
  
" My question is why it isn't my son angry at me." Michael pointed out.  
  
" Good point." Max said.  
  
" Life doesn't make sense." Isabel replied.  
  
*****Outside*******  
  
Josh came outside to see Kyle sitting on the porch.  
  
" Why aren't you inside?" Josh asked.  
  
" I'm thinking." Kyle replied.  
  
" What about?" Josh sat next to him.  
  
" My life." Kyle laughed softly.  
  
" It's funny?" Josh asked.  
  
" It's crazy, and it's been this amazing ride. Well what sucks is I never knew her." Kyle replied.  
  
" That does suck." Josh told him.  
  
" You sound like Michael." Kyle told him.  
  
" Yeah, it's finally sinking in that I am my father's son." Josh said.  
  
" Good way of putting it." Kyle said.  
  
" And Alex is her parents daughter." Josh looked at Kyle.  
  
" You have Michael's eyes. The first time Maria got pregnant, she use to always tell him.' If we have a boy he better have your eyes'." Kyle smiled at Josh.  
  
" Well she got that then. Alex told me that once." Josh told him.  
  
" Really?" Kyle asked.  
  
" We-we was talking about what our kids would look like. She told me our kids had to have my eyes and hands. While I told her they had better have her smile and her hair. She laughed at that." Josh smiled.  
  
" She sounds a lot like Izzy." Kyle commented.  
  
" She's a mix. One moment Valenti will be smiling because she just reminded him of you or it's that thing that she'll say. And you know she's her mother's daughter." Josh said.  
  
" It's cold out here." Maria came walking out with a blanket over herself.  
  
" We're fine, 'Ria." Kyle told her.  
  
" Sure and when you get some cold don't go blaming me." Maria sat next to the two. " What are we talking about?" Maria asked.  
  
" Who acts like who" Josh told her.  
  
" And you got my good looks right?" Maria smirked.  
  
" Oh yes mother dear." Josh replied. " I'm going to bed." Josh headed back inside.  
  
" He's pretty amazing." Kyle told Maria.  
  
" He is." Maria smiled. " You should see him with your daughter." Maria got a smile out of Kyle.  
  
*******Upstairs******  
  
Alex was looking at herself in the mirror. Lifting up her shirt, to anyone else she seemed skinny but to Alex she could feel where her stomach was beginning to poke out. Maria had told her that the pregnancy wouldn't even be 7 months.  
  
" Alex." Josh came into the bedroom to not see Alex, but noticed that the bathroom door was opened. " What are you doing?" Josh stepped in.  
  
" Come here." Alex whispered. Grabbing his hand to guide it to her stomach. He stood behind her as she laid his hand on her stomach he noticed that she was slowly beginning to show.  
  
" How is this possible? Your just about a month." Josh whispered.  
  
" Your mother told me that the pregnancy would be more like 6 instead of 9." Alex replied. Josh buried his head into her neck and he could smell her perfume, vanilla.  
  
" Really?" Josh turned around so she'd face him. She ran her hand threw his hair before answering.  
  
" Yeah, so at least we won't be waiting as long." Alex smiled at Josh's face. He was truly happy about doing this.  
  
" We're going to be parents." Josh whispered.  
  
" It's amazing." Alex whispered back.  
  
" Your amazing." Josh told her. He lifted up her hand so he could look at her ring. She rubbed his hand softly as they stood there.  
  
" I love you." Josh told her.  
  
" And I love you." Alex leaned into his body as she told him that. She rested her head on his shoulders as he gently stroked her belly. Alex enjoyed that feeling at that moment. They felt safe.  
  
" Come in here." Josh guided Alex into their bedroom and lay down on the bed. Alex did the same facing herself in front of him. She slowly began to kiss him. Josh rolled onto his back as they continued to kiss. Alex took off Josh's t-shirt as he removed her over shirt. Leaving her in a white tank top. As she kept kiss him, her gold necklace with his class ring dangled from her neck.  
  
" Should we do this?" Josh asked in-between breaths.  
  
" Why not?" Alex asked.  
  
" Your already pregnant." Josh replied.  
  
" Women do it all the time." Alex stopped kissing him and looked at him. " Your serious?" She asked.  
  
" It's kinda of a place I don't want to do this and well we don't have a need." Josh knew she was going to be hurt. Alex rolled onto her back.  
  
" What do you mean by ' we don't have a need'?" Alex asked as she ran her fingers threw her own hair.  
  
" Your already pregnant, Alex. I think we showed each other our love." Josh rolled to side so he could face her.  
  
" We've just met our parents, a little regrouping isn't all bad." Alex sat up.  
  
" You're making to big a deal out of this." Josh told her.  
  
" What? I'm sorry I wanted to make love to the man I love the father of my unborn child. Heaven forbid." Alex got up out of bed.  
  
" Where are your going?" Josh got up as well.  
  
" You just turned me down. You expect me to stay here?" Alex grabbed her shirt and began to put it on.  
  
" Alex, we've only made love four times in our relationship. We're not some crazy horny people." Josh tried to explain to her but was digging the hole deeper.  
  
" Crazy horny people? I just wanted a moment ok. It had nothing to do with any-." Josh kisses her in the mid of her sentence.  
  
" I love you. It didn't feel right to me, can you understand that?" Josh looked at her.  
  
" You better put your shirt back on or I won't be able to help myself." Alex whispered.  
  
" Thanks for the warning, lay down I'll be right back." Josh quickly left the room. Josh returned and lay beside her.  
  
" I've got a question." Josh rested his head on the pillow beside her head.  
  
" Yes?" Alex turned over to her side waiting for him to ask.  
  
" Will you marry me?" Josh held out the ring to her.  
  
" Oh my." Alex whispered.  
  
" Is that a yes?" Josh smirked.  
  
" It is a yes." Alex began to cry.  
  
" Now it's the perfect moment." Josh whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
" You were planning that all along weren't you?" Alex asked him.  
  
" Yup." Josh smiled as he continued to kiss her.  
  
" You bad boy." Alex giggled.  
  
Please review!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everyone who has said great things about my story. I honestly wasn't sure if it would be well recieced so thanks so much!!!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
***** Washington D.C. *****  
  
A young woman walked into the FBI 'Special Unit' building. Most people said the unit was a joke and others believed it was deadly.  
  
" Green, you're late." The young man sat in her office as she walked in.  
  
" Jackson, do we need to go over how I'm never on time." Agent Green sat down at her desk and began to type at her computer.  
  
" We've been working together for a year. I don't get half of you. Your twenty-two, which most agents are in there 30s at least. And why did you become apart of the special unit?" Agent Jackson asked her.  
  
" Let me give you some advice you're not going to find out. When's our meeting?" Agent Green continued to type.  
  
" At 10, but here's some info on the meeting. New evidence has come up." Agent Jackson said.  
  
" Anything solid?" Agent Green asked.  
  
" Not really." Agent Jackson said quietly.  
  
" See you at 10." Agent Green told him. It was after he left she looked at the papers he had set on her desk.  
  
" Ms. Parker and Mr. Evans left on a plane about a week ago and were suppose to go back to San Francisco yesterday. So why did you two go to Michael and Maria's. Nobody has come after you in a long time." Agent Green stared at the paper. Looking at her watch she realized it was ten.  
  
***Meeting****  
  
" Agent Green, your on time." The mid-aged man smirked as she walked in the room.  
  
" Morning to you too, Agent Miller." Agent Green hated the man, he came up with the messed up ideas to the 'alien' theories. " So what BS do you have today?" Agent Green asked.  
  
" I think we should go after these creatures." Agent Miller told her.  
  
" On what, information from some guy who just wants to make a buck?" Agent Green was getting angry.  
  
" Green, don't let him push you." Agent Jackson warned.  
  
" You have no solid information, and I read the report. You full of shit, Miller." Agent Green crossed her arms.  
  
" Oh I'm so hurt by the little girl dressed in those little suits that show off half her a-." Agent Miller began to say.  
  
" Excuse me, but at least I take my work seriously. You have no proof to back any of this up." Agent Green began to become defensive.  
  
" Excuse us." Agent Jackson grabbed Agent Green into his office. " What are you doing?" Jackson asked.  
  
" That man is framing innocent people." Green said.  
  
" I don't get you. We're supposed to track these people." Jackson said.  
  
" None of this right." Green mumbles.  
  
" You going to cost both of our jobs. And answer me this, why are you in this unit?" Jackson demanded.  
  
" I'm in this because innocent people get hurt. Have you read any of the old reports?" Green sat in the chair.  
  
" What are they then?" Jackson asked.  
  
" There are only one alien that killed and he hasn't been around in 25 years. No deaths by handprints have showed up. These people are treating human beings like damn lab experiments." Agent Green told him.  
  
" There more to this than either of us know. But I'm willing to find the truth." Jackson said.  
  
" Green, call for you on line 2." The secretary said.  
  
" Agent Green." She answered.  
  
" Bella, it's Seth." The man the other line said.  
  
" What's up?" She asked.  
  
" Meredith and I were in an accident. Maybe you should you come down." Seth told her.  
  
" But you guys were looking for your parents, where are you, Seth?" She was beginning to get worried.  
  
" Roswell." Seth told her.  
  
" Roswell? You promised you wouldn't go there!" She was mad now.  
  
" Get your ass down here." Seth told her. She hung up the phone.  
  
" I have to go." Agent Green said.  
  
" I'm going with you." Jackson told her.  
  
****Airport***  
  
" So who is he?" Jackson asked.  
  
" Meredith's parents took me in when I was ten. I was living on the streets and soon after that we met Seth. The three of us we so close." Green said.  
  
" You lived on the streets?" Jackson asked.  
  
" Yup, among other things." Green told him.  
  
" You love him?" Jackson asked.  
  
" Besides that point, he's marrying Meredith. What I want doesn't matter." Green whispered.  
  
" Oh, but true love always win." Jackson said.  
  
" Hopeless romantic?" Green questioned.  
  
" Maybe, depends on you?" Jackson smirked.  
  
" Ok, let's get our bags, so we can get to the hospital." Green told him.  
  
****Hospital****  
  
" Seth?" Kam whispered when he walked into Meredith's room.  
  
" Hey." Seth said.  
  
" How is she doing?" Kam asked.  
  
" Doctors are trying to keep her stable." Seth said.  
  
" Did you call her sister?" Kam asked.  
  
" Bella, yeah. She was moody as usually." Seth laughed softly he had know those two all his life. They knew his secrets, well Bella did.  
  
" Where's Liz?" Seth asked.  
  
" Getting coffee. Where's Nicole room?" Kam asked.  
  
" 208." Seth told him.  
  
" Thanks." Kam left to go to the room.  
  
" Meredith Green's room." Agent Green asked.  
  
" You know Meredith?" Liz asked the young women. Green didn't look up to see Liz just answered a simple "Yeah".  
  
" Let me show you her room." Liz offered.  
  
" Who are you?" That's when Agent Green looked at Liz.  
  
" Long story." Liz whispered.  
  
" Show me." Agent Green was disguising her fear with anger. Liz did so as Agent Green followed with Jackson behind her. Once they reached the room she saw Seth sitting by Meredith's side. " Seth." Green whispered.  
  
" Bella." Seth went up to hug her.  
  
" Tell me she's ok." Bella whispered.  
  
" I'm not sure." Seth answered. His confidence was completely gone. Bella had never seen that in him.  
  
" You must be Jackson. Bel bitches about you." Seth tried to joke.  
  
" Seth." Bella hated his attempt at humour.  
  
" Well that's agent Green for ya." Jackson replied.  
  
" Agent?" Liz asked.  
  
" Yeah, we're FBI." Bella answered. Jackson was stupid enough to not realize who was there but Bella Green knew exactly who Liz was.  
  
" What department. I knew someone in there. I worked for Whitaker." Liz tried to hide her fear.  
  
" A division called the 'Special Unit'." Bella said. She could see the fear in Liz.  
  
" Anybody want coffee? I'm going go get something." Jackson offered, he felt uncomfortable there. After he left Bella didn't care if she spoke her mind in front of Liz.  
  
" What the hell were you thinking?" Bella asked.  
  
" Bel...."  
  
" Don't Bel me. You told me you wouldn't come down here. Then on top of all else you bring Mere. I don't need this crap from you. I've been working my ass off to do what you asked. You begged and begged for me to throw off the feds. I did my part." Bella began to pace.  
  
" You of all people, Bella. You hated hiding behind that damn wall you built up. When someone finally gave a damn what did you do? You throw us down the drain and when I went for someone that was like you sister. You get all mad because you fucked up!" Seth could fight all day on this with her. Only Seth knew her story.  
  
" You bastard." Bella began to walk out.  
  
" Run, that's what you do best, Belle." Seth spat out.  
  
" I learned from the master." Bella replied.  
  
" I learned from the man that couldn't hold down no commitment because he had memories. He had to ignore the truth. You made her believe that she saved you but me walking out that door was your wake up call." Bella was nasty. " Excuse me Liz." Bella began to walk out.  
  
" How did you know my name?" Liz asked.  
  
" Seth told me." Bella answered. Bella walked down the hall.  
  
" Who is she?" Liz asked Seth.  
  
" My best friend." Seth answered.  
  
" What does she know?" Liz was worried.  
  
" She won't harm you." Seth told Liz.  
  
" But she's in the special unit. The think we're killers." Liz told him.  
  
" You don't know Bella." Seth whispered.  
  
" What's her past?" Liz was curious.  
  
" I can't tell you that. I can't break her trust." Seth told Liz. " Excuse me." Seth went to go looking for Bella. He found her sitting outside. " Bel?" Seth sat next to her.  
  
" You did it." Bella told him.  
  
" You convinced me." Seth whispered.  
  
" Sure I did." Bella replied.  
  
" Don't doubt yourself, B." Seth told her.  
  
" Go be with her." Bella told him.  
  
" Come with me." Seth begged. So the two went back into the room to see Liz sitting in the chair. Liz looked at the girl hard. Bella had light brown hair with wavy curls. Her hair was long and she had big blue eyes, with an outline of green to them. Her small smile didn't show much but Liz knew that smile. Not many people could have that smile. Bella had a medium height. There was a locket around her neck.  
  
" Where did you get that?" Liz knew that locket. She stood up to the girl.  
  
" I.... I..." For once Bella was at a lost for words. Liz flipped the locket over to read the initials on the back.  
  
" M & M." Liz whispered. " Where did you get this?" Liz demanded.  
  
" My parents." Bella whispered.  
  
" But you said your name was Bella Green." Liz questioned.  
  
" I lied, I knew they would look for me. So I lied." Bella answered.  
  
" State your full name." Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
" Belle Elizabeth Guerin." Bella whispered.  
  
" Oh my god." Liz was shocked. " You knew?" Liz asked Seth.  
  
" She begged me not to say anything. Meredith doesn't even know." Seth whispered.  
  
" You guys found each other. I mean Michael's daughter and Max's son found each other. God its fate." Liz said.  
  
" Tell me you weren't treated badly." Liz begged.  
  
" I got out when I was 7. It sucked but I lived on the road for three years then the Green's took me in. Well I mostly lived with them till I moved out four years ago." Bella told her.  
  
" Why did you join the special unit?" Liz asked.  
  
" I figured it could help me find you guys and steer them away from you as well." Bella answered.  
  
" I just talked to Josh." Kam came walking in.  
  
" How's Alex?" Seth asked.  
  
" Wait a minute, you've been there with them for a month and you didn't call me." Bella looked at Seth.  
  
" Belle, not now." Seth told her.  
  
" Like hell I'm gonna stop." She told him.  
  
" Who's she?" Kam asked.  
  
" Kam, who know how, how Michael said about the girl they lost?" Liz asked.  
  
" Get to the point, Mom." Kam said.  
  
" This is she." Liz whispered.  
  
" Wait, What?" Kam asked.  
  
" Family reunion. Always the best right Seth." Belle looked at Seth.  
  
" Belle, I swear." Seth began to say.  
  
" You know her?" Kam asked Seth.  
  
" This is Bella, the one Meredith and I grew up with. She lied about who she was to everyone." Seth tried to explain.  
  
" But you knew." Kam said.  
  
" Kam." Seth said.  
  
" Boys." Belle tried to stop them.  
  
" Green, we got to go." Jackson came in.  
  
" You can't leave." Seth stated.  
  
" Duty calls." Was all Belle could tell him. " I'll met you in the car, Jackson." Belle told him.  
  
" Keys." Jackson said while Belle tossed them to him.  
  
" I cannot believe you." Seth told her once Jackson left.  
  
" Me?" Belle shook her head at him before finishing." That really makes me look at myself, Seth." Belle said in an innocent tone.  
  
" Bel." Seth said softly.  
  
" I have a job, and it's the one thing I have left, so I'm going home. Call me if anything changes." Belle walked out.  
  
" Smooth." Kam said.  
  
" Be quiet." Seth snapped. Liz just looked at him. She was hoping that Seth wouldn't become like Tess.  
  
****Back in Washington D.C.******  
  
" Why did Miller want us back?" Belle stormed through the office. She was angry that-that man actually called them when her sister was sick.  
  
" Cool it, Green." Jackson suggested.  
  
" Do me a favour, don't call me Green. Call me Bella. Kay?" Belle asked nicely.  
  
" Sure, Bella. How about you call me Ric." Jackson pushed her into his office.  
  
" Thanks, Ric. It feels so-so formal. I don't like formal." Belle told him.  
  
" I knew that one. Getting you into a suit is as fancy as you get. I've seen you off work." Ric told her.  
  
" Thanks." Belle whispered.  
  
" While we're talking. What's up with you and Seth?" Ric asked.  
  
" Please..." Belle moaned.  
  
" Come on, tell me." Ric stepped a little closer to her.  
  
" I...I. can't ok. Can you deal with that?" Belle whispered.  
  
" Do you-you want to just." Ric said quietly as he leaned into Belle. To his surprise she didn't slap him or turn away.  
  
" We could go to my apartment?" Belle suggested. She wanted a carefree night. And going out with Ric seemed like the perfect idea.  
  
" What about work?" Ric asked.  
  
" Screw it." Belle sighed. " Well?" Belle stood at the door waiting for Ric's answer.  
  
" Let's go." Ric gave in.  
  
" I can't get the door open." Belle was saying as she kept kissing Ric. Facing him to kiss him, she put her hand behind her and opened the door.  
  
" Do you live with anyone?" Ric figured he should ask now, instead of a roommate walking in on the two.  
  
" I live alone." Belle whispered as she guided him into the kitchen. Ric picked her up and set her on the table as she nibbled at his neck.  
  
" Your pretty good." Ric whispered as he leaned in closer. Belle giggled at his statement.  
  
"Haven't seen anything yet." Belle said in a sexy voice.  
  
" Show me then." Ric replied. Belle grabbed his face as she brought his lips to her own.  
  
It wasn't until morning Belle realized what had just happened. And it also was Seth calling every 5 seconds.  
  
" Hi, it's Bella. You know the drill, leave a message! Haha." Belle could hear the answering machine.  
  
" B, it's Seth. I know your home. I called the office and your cell. I-I need your help. Call me, please." Belle hates when he sounded like that. Looking over at Ric he was sound asleep. ' What have I done?' Belle asked herself as she looked at him. Worst of all she couldn't run. It was her apartment and she worked with the nice man next to her. Belle finally decided to get up and call the office.  
  
" Hey, Drew. It's agent Green, yeah umm. Miller called us to come back. When do you want me in? At eleven, yeah. I can make that. What was so important for Jackson and I to come back? Fine I'll wait. Thanks, bye." Belle headed to the kitchen to get herself some coffee. Then she headed for her office to go research.  
  
" It's six in the morning. I didn't think you got up this early." Ric sighed.  
  
" There's a lot you don't about me." Belle smirked.  
  
" Your great in bed." Ric teased.  
  
" That's something I don't hide." Belle was more into the page she was reading than Ric.  
  
" What are you doing?" Ric pulled up a chair.  
  
" These cases. Have you ever read old cases?" Belle asked.  
  
" Not really." Ric answered.  
  
" You should, they prove how vindictive the bureau is." Belle told him.  
  
" How so?" Ric didn't get her.  
  
" They never found out the whole truth. Half evidence they con-convicted innocent people." Belle got riled up easily when it came to this stuff.  
  
" These 'people' are aliens. They kill us." Ric said.  
  
" 2006, they capture a little girl. Use her as a lab experiment but it turned out she knew nothing." Belle shot back.  
  
" One time their wrong." Ric said.  
  
" Do you think I'm a killer?" Belle knew she shouldn't tell him but she needed him on her side. And she knew he was a man of truth.  
  
" What does that have anything to do with aliens?" Ric wanted to laugh at that moment.  
  
" The girl escaped at age seven but before leaving she grabbed her necklace with the initials M & M." Belle whispered.  
  
" I know that story. That's the one couples daughter, Michael and Maria." Ric was still confused.  
  
" Look at my locket." Belle showed it to him. After reading M & M he just stared at her.  
  
" But-but your. You can't be a..." He was shocked. It explained a lot but he was still shocked.  
  
" An alien, in reality I'm not a full on alien. My father is only half while my mother is completely human." Belle knew it was a risk telling him but she had. If she had to she could have Seth ease the memory. " You have to understand. Ric please. You don't know these people. They are good people." Belle knew she was shooting for a long shot.  
  
" What if their not?" Ric finally spat out.  
  
" Ok, I have an extremely good memory, that's half the reason I made it into the FBI so quickly and young. From being one till they took me I remember living with them." Belle softly Laughed at the memory before continuing." My mother called my dad spaceboy while he would call her his pixie. Every Friday the three of us would go to the park. We would feed the birds and they smiled and laughed so much. And then my mother got pregnant again. I wasn't even jealous, a little brother to play with. I was the happiest kid. And-and that day they umm took me. They broke the window, I screamed. It was only my mom and Isabel home with Josh and Kam. It was usually my mom or Liz would stay and Isabel was pretty pregnant. And the guys worked. My mom was giving the boys a bath she came running though. By the time she got there they had me outside. I-I saw the fear in her eyes that last time I looked at her. She went running to that window and followed the men until she couldn't run any more. Her face though, I'll never forget it." A single tear escaped her eye throughout the whole thing. Ric was speechless. " I need your help. My family needs me and for us to finally be that family we're supposed to be. I have to take down the special unit." Belle begged.  
  
" Whatever you need, I'm your man." Ric finally said.  
  
" Are you serious?" Belle didn't expect that.  
  
" We're partners, right?" Ric liked that smile on her face.  
  
" Thanks." Belle whispered.  
  
As the two walked into the office just on time they both wondered what they had to do.  
  
" Where's Drew?" Belle asked the secretary.  
  
" In her office." The women answered. Belle mumbled thanks as she dragged Ric to follow her in the office.  
  
" Drew?" Belle poked her head inside.  
  
" Come inside you two." Agent Drew didn't even looked up from her desk. Ric and Belle slowly walked in and sat down.  
  
" Why did Miller call us, I mean my sister is in the hospital." Belle crossed her legs. Belle only wore pants though, never dresses or shirts.  
  
" I'm replacing him, he's just trying to control while he can. He said something about that you were a bad egg. But I like your determination, it's like seeing a younger version of myself." Agent Drew told her. " I like the way you work. How long should your sister be ill?" Agent Drew asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. It's one day at a time." Belle replied.  
  
" Okay, you go back then. You and agent Jackson can have the month off. I need you two ready for when things start happening." Agent Drew stated.  
  
" Seriously?" Both Ric and Belle asked.  
  
" Go get out of here. I have annoying new agents to train." Agent Drew left the two to sit there.  
  
" What are we going to do?" Ric asked once they were outside.  
  
" Get on a plane to Roswell." Belle answered.  
  
" Do you think they sent someone after them?" Ric asked.  
  
" Wouldn't rule it out. Let's just go." Belle said. " Look at this information." Belle made herself comfortable in the backseat. They had just gotten off the plane and were headed for the hospital.  
  
" Like what?" Ric kept driving.  
  
" There are eight special unit buildings. You'd think they have more." Belle continued reading.  
  
" Maybe they hid some." Ric suggested.  
  
" Makes sense." Belle said.  
  
" Anything else?" Ric asked as he pulled into a gas station.  
  
" Not yet." Belle answered.  
  
" Want anything?" Ric began to pump the gas.  
  
" Yeah, get the air conditioning on. It's hotter than hell. Oh and a bottle of water." Belle instructed.  
  
" Yes princes." Ric teased. As Ric went in to pay the gas and get some things he heard two men.  
  
" Yeah, we should be at the hospital shortly. Are you sure at least one of them is there?" The man said.  
  
" One of them is there." The other man said.  
  
" Buckle your seat belt." Ric quickly started the car.  
  
" What?" Belle asked while doing as told.  
  
" Those two men are after Liz. Maybe Kam or Seth. We have to warn them." Ric told her.  
  
" Wait." Belle got out of the car. The two men were still in the station so she quickly flattened their tires.  
  
" Now go." Belle hurried into the car.  
  
" What did you do?" Ric asked as he drove away from the station.  
  
" They just got to fix their tires. It'll gives us some extra time to get them out of there." Belle smirked. " Do you think we should get Meredith and Nicole out too?" Belle asked ten minutes after leaving the gas station.  
  
" Safe bet, we should." Ric said.  
  
" Nicole can leave but Meredith is in pretty serious condition." Belle explained.  
  
" Well save her or save the other ones." Ric told her.  
  
" Any ideas were to take them?" Ric asked once they reached the hospital.  
  
" The Greens owned a cabin before they died they gave it to me." Belle suggested.  
  
" Where is it?" Ric asked.  
  
" Michigan." Belle said.  
  
" Now, you get Kam to get Nicole released. Have Liz help you while Seth and I get Meredith out. Once you four are out, I need you to follow this map to the cabin. And when you get out that's my cue to get Meredith out, Kay?" Belle handed him the map.  
  
" Gotcha." Ric headed for Nicole room. Belle headed for Meredith. Once she reached there she saw Seth asleep in chair by Meredith's bed.  
  
" Seth." Belle tried to wake him up.  
  
" Your here?" Seth got up.  
  
" We have a problem." Belle told him.  
  
" What?" Seth asked.  
  
" Two men are here to get Liz and maybe you and Kam. Now my partner is getting Kam, Liz and Nicole out while I-"  
  
" Meredith can't leave the hospital." Seth told her.  
  
" We don't have a choice. I wish there's another way but there's not." Belle told him. Belle's phone began to ring. " Ric, you guys are out. Okay, thanks." Belle looked at Seth.  
  
" We have to go, now." Belle said seriously.  
  
" Alright, let's go." Seth agreed.  
  
Please tell me what you think!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. For all out there who still like this story, I have it finished. I've been pretty busy with my other stories that I haven't actually posted any of them yet. But this is finished and I wanna thank Shauneen for reminding me about this cause otherwises I would forget! Thanks you all for being positive and supportive since this was my first fic!!! -Bridget-  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
" We should stop." Seth suggested.  
  
" Wait till we hit Chicago." Belle told him. They had been driving about 72 hours. Belle hated it.  
  
" Your a crazy driver." Seth complained.  
  
" Your not driving mister." Belle snapped.  
  
" We can't have a nice conversation anymore. All you are is pissed at me!" Seth told her.  
  
" Oh really. It's my fault as usual right. The fucked up kid right?" Belle was going crazy.  
  
" That's not what I said." Seth growled.  
  
" You didn't have to!" Belle shouted.  
  
" Your crazy!" Seth shot back.  
  
" And you're a control freak!" Belle screamed.  
  
" Only person you care about is yourself!" Seth told her.  
  
" Oh really, then why do I do everything for you, and all the things I do?" Belle asked.  
  
" Your sister is dying here. Do you even care?" Seth cruelly said.  
  
" Do I care? You have to be kidding me of course I care. You blind asshole." Belle was fuming now.  
  
" Stop the car." Seth got control of the wheel.  
  
" We need to get Mere there. Okay, god wait a few more hours." Belle spat out.  
  
" Fine." Seth sat in the back.  
  
******12 hours later*****  
  
" We're here." Belle said to a sleeping Seth. It was completely black outside.  
  
" Bel?'' Seth asked sleepily.  
  
" I need you to carry Mere inside." Belle whispered. Seth did so. Once he laid her down he went back outside to see Belle sitting by the lake. Her hair was pulled half way up while she wore her old jeans with the ripe. With the black tank top. She was slowly dipping her feet in.  
  
" Bel?" Seth sat next to her. " I'm sorry." Seth whispered.  
  
" For what?" Belle asked coldly.  
  
" Breaking your heart." Seth replied.  
  
" A simple 'I'm sorry' isn't enough for you leaving." Belle whispered.  
  
" I left? You walked out that door." Seth said.  
  
" And you begged me to lie to Meredith. What were your words.' You can never tell her'." Belle shot back.  
  
" I never meant to hurt you." Seth tried to explain.  
  
" Well guess what you did." Belle dusted herself off as she headed for the door.  
  
" Leave, that's what your good at." Seth grabbed Belle's arm.  
  
" Let me go." Belle tried to shake lose. So she smacked him with her other hand. Belle fell to the ground. " You bastard!" Belle got up and began to hit him over and over.  
  
" Will you quit?" Seth tried to stop her.  
  
" I will never quit until I hurt you the same way you hurt me." Belle kept hitting him.  
  
" You know I love you!" Seth shouted.  
  
" No! I don't. I'm your dirty secret!" Belle screamed.  
  
" You think that's what it was?" Seth shouted back.  
  
" Yes! I was damn toy for you!" Belle dropped to the ground. Seth knelt in front of her. Putting his hands on her face he whispered. " You were never some toy. I loved you, I still do." He kissed her one tear.  
  
" Then why are you marrying Meredith? And why did you act as if our son never existed?" Belle pleaded.  
  
" I was scared." Seth whispered.  
  
" That's no reason, that's an excuse!" Belle got up. " Get away from me." She stormed off into the woods. Seth was helpless when it came to her. He saw the car headlights pull into the driveway.  
  
" Seth." Liz went up to him.  
  
" Could you go find Belle? She um ran off into the woods about that direction." Seth pointed into the woods. " I know she doesn't want to see me." Seth whispered.  
  
" Sure." Liz went to look for her.  
  
" What did you say to her?" Ric asked once Liz left.  
  
" Ok, none of your business." Seth told him.  
  
" How about me?" Kam asked while getting out of the car.  
  
" Belle, Belle?" Liz walked until she saw Belle sitting by the water. " Hey sweetie. What happened?" Liz sat next to her.  
  
" Before I got kidnapped. I remember how all of you use to smile." Belle whispered.  
  
" Sweetie." Maria and Michael's daughter amazed Liz. Belle was so strong just like them.  
  
" I re-remember you and my mother in the kitchen. And when you got pregnant the way you used to smile at me. It was like having a second mother." Belle kept staring at the sky.  
  
" What's going on with you and Seth?" Liz was afraid to ask.  
  
" When I moved in with the Greens. Seth and I formed an immediate connection. See Seth parents and the Greens were really close." Belle sighed before continuing. " The three of us did everything together. Since Seth was about two years older than Mere and me. It was Mere and mine sophomore year when Seth and Mere started seeing each other." Belle stopped for a second. " Well when college came around for him he decides to go to a nearby college to be by us. We grew up right outside of New York. So for two years they did that. But the problem came when Meredith didn't want to stay home. She really wanted to go to MSU. She loves it out here in Michigan. They fought for a while and it came down to it. They decided to stay together and 'test' the relationship." She said the last part sarcastically. " I stayed mainly because Seth and I decided to try and see if I could get into the FBI. See when I was 15 we finally told Seth. And since they we knew about the other one having powers. And finding you guys was really my goal not his. So it was us spending time together." Belle laughed softly as she remembers those memories. " One night we went out and he-he just kissed me. Out of nowhere. Well soon after that we started sleeping together. In ways it was great because we had someone to talk to and when Mere came to visit it was them together. We went like this for two years. Then I got pregnant." Belle didn't want to look at Liz's face. " I acted as if nothing happen. For a month I just kept pushing myself. He knew something was up, especially when I wouldn't let him touch me. Maybe I was under too much stress I'm not 100 percent sure. But I miscarried. I fainted and Seth freaked. Luckily it wasn't a weekend Meredith was home. We didn't really take care of anything, we just ran from it all. I got sent to D.C. and then a couple months later Meredith called saying they were getting married." Belle rubbed her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry." Was all Liz could say.  
  
" For what?" Belle asked.  
  
" Maybe if we protected you better you wouldn't have gone through that." Belle cut her off.  
  
" Don't Liz. My problems made me, well me. I'm not proud of some things but you can't change the past." Belle finally looked at Liz. She could see the concern in her eyes.  
  
" Meredith doesn't know does she?" Liz asked.  
  
" No, he begged me not to say anything. That's why we fight half the time." Belle replied. " You know, I remember the way my dad and Max used to fight." Belle said. Liz looked at her wondering where this was headed. " You knew they fought it was because they care or they were afraid. Seth and I-we never fought not until I lost the baby. What scared me, still scares me is we fight like that. I'm not sure if it's cause we're so much like them. I don't if we fight because we care or because we can't stand each other anymore." Belle said softly.  
  
" Honey, if Seth is anything like Max I'm sure he cares." Liz tried to comfort her.  
  
" What if he is like Tess, though." Liz winced at those words.  
  
" You don't believe that." Liz said.  
  
" Maybe I don't, maybe I do. I'm not sure of anything." Belle confessed.  
  
" Seth, what happened?" Kam repeated.  
  
" It doesn't concern you." Seth went into the cabin.  
  
" Moody guy." Ric said.  
  
" What's up with him? I know I haven't known him long but he has never been like this." Kam said.  
  
" Maybe there's another side." Ric whispered.  
  
" What's up with you and Belle?" Kam decided to change the subject.  
  
" I'm not sure. Let me just say she's a confusing girl." Ric said.  
  
" We should get inside." Kam said.  
  
" You need help carrying Nicole?" Ric asked.  
  
" Just open the door for me." Kam opened the car door and picked up a sleeping Nicole while Ric opened the cabin door for him. The guys walked in the could hear up in the loft the television. Kam set Nicole down on a nearby couch. And the two headed up to the loft to see Seth playing a home movie.  
  
" Come on, Bella. Sing! You have such a great voice." Meredith looked about 16.  
  
" What do you want me to sing?" Belle rolled her eyes.  
  
" Because you love me." Seth said.  
  
" When I get married your singing that!" Meredith added.  
  
" You two! You'll never quit!" Belle laughed.  
  
" Come on!" Seth and Meredith begged.  
  
" For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see." Belle sang softly.  
  
" For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby; you're the one who held me up. Never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through it all." Belle's voice got stronger.  
  
" You were my strength when I was weak." Meredith sang off-key.  
  
" You were my voice when I couldn't speak." Belle sung.  
  
" You were my eyes when I couldn't see." Seth chimed in. The girls giggled at his attempt.  
  
" You saw the best there was in me." Belle sang.  
  
" Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'coz you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me." Meredith and Belle sang together.  
  
Seth just stared at the TV screen.  
  
" She has a good voice." Ric said to break the silence.  
  
" Yeah, she does." Seth turned the TV off.  
  
" What's up with you?" Kam demanded.  
  
" Kam, my fiancé is at a life and death situation." Seth said.  
  
" That's bs. If that's was bugging you, you would have pulled out another tape instead of Belle singing." Kam shot back.  
  
" Kam leave it alone." Seth warned.  
  
" No! I'm your brother, why can't you tell me?" Kam asked.  
  
" He's coward." Belle said. Liz was right behind her.  
  
" Bel, don't." Seth said.  
  
" Oh, no Seth. I'm a big girl." Belle told him.  
  
" Kam, Ric. Maybe you two should leave them alone." Liz suggested.  
  
" Mom-" Kam couldn't believe this.  
  
" Kam please just do this." Liz pleaded. Once the other two were downstairs out of earshot Liz said. " You two have to put whatever is going on aside. We have bigger fish to fry. I don't need to deal with 18 year old Max and Michael right now. I have put up with that enough. Do you two get me?" Liz said in a stern voice.  
  
" Yeah." Both Seth and Belle whispered.  
  
" Good. I'm making something to eat. Where's the kitchen?" Liz said.  
  
" On the main floor, first door on the right." Belle said.  
  
" Thank you." Liz headed down.  
  
" Belle?" Seth whispered.  
  
" Yeah?" Belle asked.  
  
" Will we ever go back to the way things were before?" He whispered.  
  
" I don't think we ever will." Belle answered.  
  
" Maybe that's a good thing." She added before going downstairs. " How are they?" Belle asked Ric and Kam.  
  
" Nicole is fine. Meredith though, I mean there's nothing more to do." Kam told her. Belle sighed as she ran her hands threw her fingers. " God, you look like him." Kam finally realized that this was Josh's sister.  
  
" Who?" Belle didn't understand what he was talking about.  
  
" You look like Josh." Kam answered.  
  
" How is he?" Belle was beginning to realize she was so close to her family.  
  
" He's okay. He's almost scared shitless right now." Kam laughed a little.  
  
" Why?" Belle wondered if Josh was like their father.  
  
" He should be the one to tell ya but he's going be a dad." Kam smiled.  
  
" Really?" Belle smiled at that. There was something to look forward to. " Who is she?" Belle suddenly realized that her little brother had a love interest.  
  
" Alex." Kam answered.  
  
" Alex as in Isabel and Kyle's daughter?" Belle couldn't believe the way the cards had fell.  
  
" The one and only." Kam smiled at Belle's expression.  
  
" Are they happy?" Belle always hoped that if she couldn't be with her family that they would all be happy.  
  
" They couldn't be happier." Kam chose not to tell that they are worried for Alex and the baby's life. It would only worry Belle more and he knew something was going on with her and his brother.  
  
" I'm going go get some air." Belle went outside quickly. Ric decided to follow her.  
  
" Belle." Ric went up to her by the water. " What's wrong?" Ric asked. When she didn't say anything and wouldn't face him. " Look at me." Ric decided to force her to face him. She kept her chin down but he could still see the tears falling down her face. Softly lifting her chin up to face him. With his other hand he wiped the tears away and pulled her hair out of her eyes.  
  
" I'm going ask again, and please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried." Ric said gently. A soft laugh escaped Belle's lips. No one ever said to her that they were worried for her.  
  
" Your sweet." Belle looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
" You're giving me to much credit." Ric smiled at her. " The other night, was it some one night stand?" Ric's eyes were begging for her to say no.  
  
" I'm not sure. I figured you want it that way." Belle answered him.  
  
" Only you of all people would say that." Ric smiled at her.  
  
" I'm glad you know me so well." Belle laughed softly.  
  
" Not exactly but I could find out more." Ric got closer to her.  
  
" Well how do you plan to do that agent?" Belle teased.  
  
" Like this." Ric began to lick the side of her neck as he leaned into her.  
  
" I'm liking it." Belle gigged. " By the way why do you get all the fun?" She asked.  
  
" You naughty girl." He joked.  
  
" Thank you." Belle whispered. Ric stopped and looked at her.  
  
" For what?" Ric asked.  
  
" Being there." Belle whispered as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
Liz moved around the kitchen. " Liz?" Seth leaned against the door. Liz stopped at his voice. She just stared out the window.  
  
" I was a simple girl, with a simple life." Liz mumbled.  
  
" Not even in a full minute my life took the biggest turn. In ways it was great and exciting, scaring as well. It was the connection that was formed that was the greatest thing. It wasn't just between me and Max after awhile. Michael and Maria. Iz and Alex. The younger years were so much easier." Liz said softly.  
  
" Why are you telling me this?" Seth asked quietly. Liz turned around to face him.  
  
" When I was talking with Belle she said something about you being like Tess. Max once told me he hoped you weren't like her. I wanna make sure your not." Liz walked up to Seth.  
  
" I'm not either of them, Liz. I'm me, I'm Seth." Seth whispered.  
  
" What is up with you and Belle?" Liz asked.  
  
" I've made mistakes, and in those mistakes I caused her a lot of pain." Seth whispered.  
  
" Do you love her?" Liz asked.  
  
" Yeah, I do." Seth answered. " She doesn't believe me though." Seth added.  
  
" Maybe it's because you said one thing but your actions proved another." Liz said.  
  
" Maybe." Seth whispered. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
When Belle and Ric came back inside Kam and Liz were fast asleep on the couch. Belle took Ric up to her loft room. On the bed there was a note with Belle's name on it. Picking it up Belle began to read it.  
  
Belle,  
  
I'm not completely sure how to put all my feelings onto paper. But I'm going to try. Since I've known you, you made me realize I had an actually family out there. And no matter who I was you would be there. Maybe I damaged things between us but one thing I know I will always love you like a sister. When things were going down hill for Meredith and myself. You picked me back up. With some joke and that beautiful smile. And your laughter, the way you laugh it's a powerful force that makes everyone stop and say ' look at her, enjoying life'. When you and I began sleeping together, I started to fall in love with you. And I liked it, it's was a feeling a never had before. It was exciting and a very different outlook on life. Meredith was the one that planned everything while you. You lived each day as your last. You loved the wind blowing your hair around on a sunny day.  
  
On a raining day, you would go running outside to greet it. If someone asked me to pinpoint the moment I was in love with you. I couldn't answer. Because before things changed for us those eight-ten years earlier, I loved who you were then. It's just I saw you in a different light a couple years ago. And even though things went sour. I wouldn't change it because it made me who I am and it made me realize my love for Meredith. It was my wake up called that I needed to get my life together, that I needed to meet my parents, my family. We shared amazing things, and many ways I wish you never lost that baby because then maybe I would have the courage to be with you. You were right when you said I was a coward. I was and still afraid of admitting my mistakes to Meredith. I'm afraid of disappointing the people I love. But what was great about you is that you knew my mistakes and you didn't care. You still don't. And one thing I'm the most sorry for is you believing I didn't care, that you were a game, and I hurt you. Whether you believe me or not, I cared so much for you and I need you. I need you to sing a little song and come up with some crazy theory. I want-need you back in my life. The past two years you have been in D.C. I've grown bitter. Show me life again.  
  
Love always,  
  
Seth  
  
Belle looked at the paper for a second then dashed downstairs to the room where Meredith was laying in a bed while Seth was in a chair next to her reading a book.  
  
" Thank you." Belle smiled at him. Seth looked up at her.  
  
" You were right and you deserved an apology." Seth said.  
  
" I always knew you cared, I just wanted you to admit it." Belle smirked. Seth laughed at her.  
  
" You'll never change beauty." Seth smiled. It seemed like so long ago when he called her that. In French Belle meant beauty. Seth said to her once, ' that's what you are Belle, a complete beauty.' " Do you think things change for better or for worse?" Seth asked.  
  
" Better." Belle smiled.  
  
" I love you." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too." Seth went up and hugged her.  
  
" Seth, Belle?" Meredith mumbled.  
  
" Mere, Mere. It's Belle." Belle quickly went to her side.  
  
'' Oh my head." Meredith said. " Don't you have work?" Meredith asked.  
  
" You were in an accident. You think I wasn't going to come?" Belle couldn't believe this girl at times.  
  
" Well..." Meredith replied.  
  
" Lay back down." Belle instructed. Seth just watched the two and by this point Ric was standing in the doorway. " Take care of her." Belle whispered to him.  
  
" You'll always be my sister." Seth whispered back. " Hey baby." Seth said soothingly.  
  
" I'm a mess right, and your calling me baby." Meredith mumbled.  
  
" Your not a morning person." Seth teased.  
  
" Shut up." Meredith said.  
  
" Where does it hurt?" Seth asked.  
  
" My head. My entire body." Meredith complained. Belle smiled at the two as she looked at Ric.  
  
" Come on." Belle whispered to Ric. Once again he followed her to her loft room. Belle locked the door and started kissing him. It was passion and heat Belle had never tasted before.  
  
" So will you finally answer my question? Am I one night stand, Belle?" Ric asked once he gained control of his power source.  
  
" I want you to be more. And Ric I've never let someone in like that. So I'm going to suck at this and just don't break my heart. It's been through enough." Belle whispered. Ric crashed his lips into hers as she leaned onto the bed with him slowly going into her. That first time was almost meaningless. While still kissing him Belle began to unbutton his shirt as his hands went everywhere. He had lost complete control. She threw the shirt onto the ground as he started to remove her top. She nibbled at his ear as he kissed her neck.  
  
" I've never felt this way." Ric said in-between breaths.  
  
" Don't stop." Belle told him as she undid his belt.  
  
" Wasn't planning on it." Ric said as he rolled on to his back. She stopped for a brief second to take in his beauty. She hadn't noticed his nice muscle tone and how his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. And how soft his hair was. Ric brought his hand to her cheek and softly rubbed it. He had amazing hands. She kissed his fingertips. But never took her eyes off him. He had known her for a year but this gentle side was something she never showed. That's how he knew she was letting him in. She smiled sweetly at him. He loved her smile. " I think I'm falling in love." Ric whispered.  
  
" Your not the only one." Belle began to kiss him again.  
  
" Mom, you need to call them." Kam sat in the kitchen while Liz paced.  
  
" Easier said than done." Liz said while still pacing. " Belle should tell them and in person." Liz didn't want to tell them. It was a moment between the couple and daughter.  
  
" Then send Belle off to Michael and Maria's." Kam said. Liz stopped and looked at him. He was right. Looking at the clock. It was six in the morning.  
  
" Okay." Liz went off to get Belle up.  
  
" Belle, get up!" Liz opened the door but got a surprise.  
  
" Belle Guerin!" Liz shouted. Both Belle and Ric sat straight up.  
  
" Liz." Belle said.  
  
" What are you doing?" Liz asked completely shocked.  
  
" You know the answer. What do you want?" Belle asked.  
  
" You're getting on a eight o'clock plane to meet your parents. If I keep this longer they'll kill me." Liz said.  
  
" Ok. Let me get ready." Belle said.  
  
'' Take Ric with you." Liz said shutting the door.  
  
" Should I be scared?" Ric asked.  
  
" No worries." Belle gave him a quick kiss before getting up.  
  
" Haven't we done this before?" Ric asked as they drove into Colorado. Belle laughed as she began to get comfortable in the car.  
  
" I think we have." Belle told him.  
  
" They won't kill me because I'm a FBI agent?" Ric was getting nervous now.  
  
" Your safe, as long as you don't sleep with me." Belle teased.  
  
" Very funny." Ric said.  
  
" It should be on the right." Belle looked at the directions Liz gave. As they went down the street Belle saw a group of people outside the house. " Stop right here for a sec." Belle told Ric. He parked six houses away from Michael and Maria's. Four men were playing basketball. Three of them looked to be in there 40s and Belle could tell which one was which. The younger one was a completely younger version of his father. The young women were laughing at the four and since Kam informed of that detail she could see it was Alex. Her belly was a little round and Josh would stop and look at her. Then Isabel was sitting on the porch in a chair reading a magazine. Then Maria came out with drinks.  
  
" See the young couple." Belle said to Ric.  
  
" Yeah." Ric said quietly.  
  
" That's my brother and his girlfriend. She's pregnant." Belle told him.  
  
" Go meet them." Ric told her.  
  
" Leave the car here." Belle got out and began walking to the house. Ric leaned against the car and watched her.  
  
" Old men!" Josh shouted.  
  
" Michael, your son is hurting my feelings!" Max acted hurt.  
  
" You should have Liz come home and make you feel better." Maria teased.  
  
" Where are those four anyway? We haven't heard in a couple of days." Alex said.  
  
" Their in Michigan." It was a cheap shot but Belle didn't know how or what to start it off. All seven turned to her. To Michael she looked so familiar the young women at the bottom the driveway.  
  
" How do you know there there?" Josh asked.  
  
" Because I told them to go there, I took them there." Belle said. She ran her hand threw her hair and that's when Maria completely stopped.  
  
" Oh my god. Now Liz's funny conversation makes sense." Maria said.  
  
" What?" Michael and Max asked.  
  
" She told me the key to taking down the special unit, that we had some inside help." Maria said.  
  
" Your apart of the special unit?" Michael went up to her. He was never going to trust someone that unit ever again. They took his little girl.  
  
" Yes." Suddenly Belle felt small to him. She began to play at her necklace. The silver shinned in the sunlight and M&M glittered.  
  
" Where did you get that?" Michael demanded. Belle looked up at him. She could read his fear.  
  
" You gave it to me." Belle whispered. " You gave it to me." Belle repeated but louder. Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
" Belle?" Michael asked.  
  
" Daddy." She ran up to hug him. She finally got her home back. Once the two let go Maria came running up to her.  
  
" Oh my baby girl." Maria whispered as she hugged her. Isabel quietly went inside as did Kyle and Max. While Josh and Alex stood by.  
  
" Tell me they didn't hurt you." Michael begged.  
  
" Liz asked that too." Belle smirked. " And I escaped when I was seven, so for three years I lived on the road until the Green's took me in. By the way you know Meredith, Seth's girl. That's her parents. And well let's just say by hands of fate since I was ten Seth and Meredith have been my best friends." Belle told the two. Belle looked at Josh and Alex. " And Kam told me about you two. So you two know I'm spoiling that kid rotten." Belle teased. " Come here." Belle went up and hugged Josh.  
  
" Good to have you back." Josh whispered.  
  
" Good to be back." Belle told him.  
  
" You grew up with Max's son. I mean that just crazy." Maria said.  
  
" Explain how you're in the special unit." Michael crossed his arms.  
  
" Seth and I came up with the idea. If I was inside I could destroy them and find you guys. But Seth being Seth he had to be a smart guy and come here." Belle said. Belle liked the look on Michael's face.  
  
" Father like son." Michael said.  
  
" Yeah, I think a lot of that is going around." Belle looked at the young couple.  
  
" They're a young version of you two." Belle commented.  
  
" How do you know, you were." Belle cut off Maria.  
  
" Three don't forget Mom. We have great memory. Let me tell ya, I remember the younger years the best. The whole time I was used as a lab experiment I relived those good days. That's only thing that kept me alive." Belle said looking at the two.  
  
" I'm sorry." Michael said.  
  
" Don't ok. Liz already pulled that. It could have been worst. I knew you guys cared and I was ok. I'm not doing to bad for myself." Belle then looked back at Josh and Alex. Josh was behind Alex and his head was rested in her shoulder. He was rubbing her small belly.  
  
" Nicole and Meredith are okay?" Alex asked.  
  
" Nicole was fine and Meredith was beginning to go back to normal before I left." Belle said.  
  
" How long are you going to stay?" Maria asked.  
  
" Well my partner and I have three weeks off. But we got to figure out a plan." Belle said, she had almost forgot about Ric.  
  
" Partner?" Michael asked.  
  
" He's cool. I know him ok." Belle told him.  
  
" Are you ser-" Belle cut off Michael.  
  
" Yes. He trust me and anyhow he knows I'm an alien."  
  
" What?" Maria and Michael asked.  
  
" Wanna meet him?" Belle tried to change the subject quick. " Ric!" Belle went to the end of the driveway.  
  
" Very subtle." Ric told her.  
  
" Thank you." Belle said. " Ric, my parents." Belle said to him and looked at Michael and Maria.  
  
" Nice to meet you guys." Ric extended his hand.  
  
" How can we trust you?" Michael asked.  
  
" You don't. I trust him, he's gonna help me with taking down the special unit." Belle told him.  
  
" Just by his word, you need more." Michael told her.  
  
" I'm a big girl. And anyhow I have my reasons for believing him." Belle said smiling.  
  
" How?" Maria asked.  
  
" You know flashes. I've had a few." Belle smirked at the two.  
  
" You want me dead don't you." Ric looked at her.  
  
" I like to see you move." Belle teased.  
  
" Now I understand Seth." Ric said smirking back.  
  
" Wait what?" Maria asked.  
  
" Nothing, its just Seth and I have been kinda of distant." Belle luckily saved her ass. " Trust me." Belle said. Ric's phone began to ring.  
  
" Jackson." Ric answered. He looked frustrated as he looked at Belle. " Yeah. Well you gave us time off. No I'm not with agent Green. I'm spending the week at my parents place. Did you get rid of Miller? Just because those guys couldn't get the job done right your going to. Send someone who is in the building Drew. Can I go now? Thank you." Ric hung up the phone.  
  
" What's up?" Belle asked.  
  
" Those guys we saw back in Roswell. Drew's getting pissed. And she fired them on the spot. Millers already gone." Ric said.  
  
" You said you weren't with me." Belle asked.  
  
" Because she wants us to come back." Ric said. Then Belle's phone went off.  
  
" Green." She answered.  
  
" Oh hey Drew. Yeah my sister is doing better. If I can keep her boyfriend off her though." Belle said sweetly. " It's been almost a week since I talked to him, oh really? Well I really want to be here for her recovery. No we're in my hometown, it's the just outside of NYC. It is beautiful out here. Well keep me posted, thanks." Belle hung it up.  
  
" She's on a witch hunt." Belle commented.  
  
" Well what should we do?" Maria finally asked.  
  
" Get out of here. They knew Liz and Max came to Colorado. I don't know if they know about Seth or Kam. But the guys we ran into were after at least Liz." Belle told them.  
  
" Where should we go?" Michael asked.  
  
" You all split up. Now Isabel and Kyle wherever they live. FBI hasn't been able to trace them. So I suggested those two go home. But they cannot fly out here. Get them out of this state." Belle said.  
  
" Small towns are good. And places close to Mexico border and Canada." Ric added.  
  
" Cause if you get over the border. Your not wanted for criminal charges. They can't get you." Belle said.  
  
" Oh my god I almost forgot." Belle realized something.  
  
" What?" Michael asked.  
  
" Seth's parents had a summer home, or something like that." Belle said.  
  
" I've been to your cabin, were they rich?" Ric asked.  
  
" Kinda yeah. I think the Williams only had one." Belle said. Belle grabbed her phone and began to dial. " Seth?" Belle said.  
  
"What do you want?" Seth was trying to wake up.  
  
" Oh were you sleeping?" Belle teased.  
  
" Get to the point Bel." Seth instructed.  
  
" After your parents died. They left you a house out west, right?" Belle started to walk back and fourth.  
  
" Yes, the one where they dragged me to every Christmas for family time. I ended up listening to music and talking to you and Mere on the Internet. Why do you ask?" Seth said.  
  
" Because we need another hide out. What's the address?" Belle said.  
  
" Oh no, I'm not letting-"  
  
" Seth, give me the address." Belle told him.  
  
" You-you can't." Belle cut off Seth again.  
  
" Yeah, I can. Put Meredith on the phone. Now!" Belle told him.  
  
" Yeah Belle?" Meredith said.  
  
" Well your pain in the ass fiancé won't give me the address to your guys love shag. So be a dear and tell me." Belle said nicely.  
  
" It's just outside of St. Louis. Now there's a key hidden in the shed out back, if you need it." Meredith told her.  
  
" Thanks, babe. Get better soon." Belle said.  
  
" Yeah, sooner I get better the sooner your singing at my wedding!" Meredith teased.  
  
" I told you, I'm not singing at your wedding." Belle shrieked.  
  
" Oh but dear your are. Love ya." Meredith hung up on her.  
  
" Oh that girl." Belle mumbled.  
  
" What, you have a pretty voice." Ric commented.  
  
" How do you know?" Belle asked.  
  
" While you went out in the woods, Seth played the tape. I do believe it was because you loved me." Ric smirked.  
  
" I'm killing him. That's it, Seth is so totally dead." Belle was completely shocked.  
  
" You probably get it from mother." Michael told her. Belle just pouted as she realized she was screwed.  
  
" Let me make a quick call." Ric went back to the car.  
  
" You like him." Maria said smiling. Belle laughed.  
  
" He passed the test." Belle replied.  
  
" What tests do you give out?" Asked Michael.  
  
" Ones a girl doesn't tell her father." Belle told him. Michael's face dropped while Josh couldn't control his laughter.  
  
" Someone's like her mother." An amused Max came outside.  
  
" Maxwell." Michael warned.  
  
" No this is to funny." Max grinned.  
  
" Might want to hurry up our plan." Ric came back up to the group.  
  
" What happened?" Belle asked.  
  
" I called Drew to see when she was setting out her men. They're headed for Roswell, then Denver." Ric told her.  
  
" Can you guys get Kyle and Isabel set off?" Belle asked Michael, Maria and Max. The three went inside to do so.  
  
" I'm going to head back." Ric told her.  
  
" Why?" Belle whispered.  
  
" So Drew won't get suspicious." Ric whispered back. Kissing her forehead he whispered. " I'll be back."  
  
" You better." Belle warned. He laughed softly.  
  
" It's good to see you." Isabel said to Belle.  
  
" You too." Belle hugged Isabel.  
  
" Hey, I remember how you were a brat." Kyle teased.  
  
" It runs in the family." Belle smiled at him.  
  
" I'll take them to the airport." Ric offered.  
  
" Call me." Belle told.  
  
" I will." Ric showed Isabel and Kyle to the car. And the three left.  
  
" So who's off next?" Max asked.  
  
" I'm trying to figure how to mix you guys up." Belle said.  
  
" You should keep Max with those two in case something happens." Michael said referring to Alex and Josh.  
  
" Why?" Belle asked looking questionably at the five.  
  
" You said Kam told you about us." Josh said.  
  
" He said you guys were having a baby, nothing more." Belle looked at them.  
  
" We need to keep Alex pretty calm, she gets worked up she could lose the baby." Michael finally told her.  
  
" Ok, this what were going to do. Now FBI gets a hold of the fact Alex's pregnant, they'll have a field day. Research behind would be amazing to them. Now my place in Michigan, I'm going to have Liz leave there and go to this place in St.Louis. That's where you'll three will go." Belle looked at Michael, Max and Maria. " Alex and Josh you're going to come with me, to that place in Michigan."  
  
" If something happens we need Max." Josh said.  
  
" You'll have Kam and Seth." Belle said.  
  
" But they're not good at their powers." Max informed her.  
  
" What are you talking about? Seth's really good at his powers." Belle said.  
  
" He is?" Max asked.  
  
" Yeah, Seth has always been good at them." Belle told them.  
  
" Wait, how do you know?" Max asked.  
  
" I grew up with Seth. The two of us used to work on our powers in high school and till two years ago." Belle said. 


	13. Chapters 13 thru 16

CHAPTER 13  
  
**** Years ago ******  
  
A building in New York City. A young couple with a fairly young daughter walk in. The little girl is holding her mother's hand as her father talks to a woman at the desk.  
  
" Mr. Green, I understand you have appointment to go threw the adoption process. But I need you to wait." The young women at the desk said politely. The man nods at her understanding.  
  
" Mery, I need you to go sit down." The young mother whispered to her daughter.  
  
" Yes, Mother." The little girl said and went back to the seat. As the couple talked to the woman at the desk the little girl's eyes started to wonder.  
  
A man came through the door.  
  
" Mr and Mrs. Green come with me this way. Erica will keep an eye on your daughter." The couple followed the man to the back room. The door opened and the little girl quietly snuck in. Standing by the door carefully not to be notice. She saw a bunch of kids running around. She saw a girl about her age sitting on a bed talking to no one.  
  
" My name's, Meredith. What's yours?" The little girl asked the one sitting on the bed. Meredith's eyes were filled with wonder. The one on the bed took a second before answering.  
  
" Bella." She answered smiling softly at Meredith.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Meredith asked. Bella looked for a second.  
  
" I was lost someone brought me here because it's safe." Bella whispered.  
  
" Do you have a family?" Meredith asked.  
  
" No." Bella whispered. Suddenly voices came threw the door.  
  
" You were supposed to be watching her." The angry voice was saying.  
  
" Ma'am, I'm sorry. She should be around here." A woman tried to comfort. Meredith's mother came into the room to see Meredith talking to a little girl.  
  
" Mery, what are you doing?" Her mother asked. The woman from the desk right behind her.  
  
" Talking to Bella." Meredith said quietly.  
  
" She talked to you?" The women from the desk asked.  
  
" Yeah." Meredith said quietly.  
  
" What's so strange, Erica?" Mrs. Green asked.  
  
" She's been here for a month and has said not a single word to anyone." Erica answered in complete shock.  
  
" Honey, do you want to come home with us?" Mrs. Green asked Bella quietly. Meredith's eyes grew with happiness.  
  
" Yes." Bella whispered. Mrs. Green smiled at the girl.  
  
" We'll take her home." Mrs. Green told Erica. " Come on girls. Your father is in the car. Get your things Bella." Mrs. Green said grabbing Meredith's hand. Bella grabbed her one bag. Mrs. Green extended her other hand to Bella. Smiling she took it.  
  
**** 5 years later ******  
  
" So where's Mere?" Seth asked Bella, who was sitting in a chair on the porch reading.  
  
" Getting ready to go to the mall." Bella didn't even looked up at him. Since she had moved in with the Greens she had known Seth. His parents lived next door and were best friends with the Greens. His parents were surprised when Bella came.  
  
" Why aren't you going?" Seth asked looking at her. He didn't get this girl.  
  
" I'm not a mall person." Bella replied.  
  
" So what is that necklace from?" Seth asked.  
  
" My parents." Bella said softly.  
  
" Your parents as Tom and Kathy or your actual parents?" Seth asked.  
  
" My real parents." Bella continued to read.  
  
" If you remember them, why did they give you up?" Seth asked. He was finally getting the courage ask her the questions that ate at him. He didn't understand her but he felt like he knew her.  
  
" They didn't give me up." Bella finally looked up at him. For the first time she noticed something. Seth looked nothing like the Williams. His mother had red hair while his father was a blonde. So how did Seth have dark brown hair?  
  
" Are you adopted?" Bella asked. Seth stared at her. How did she know?  
  
" Maybe, why do you ask?" Seth said softly.  
  
" Well you looked nothing like the Williams." She said. Under her breath she whispered." And you remind me of someone."  
  
" Wait who?" To Bella's surprise, Seth had heard her.  
  
" My father's best friend." She answered. Seth had realized that, there was a reason why she didn't call Tom and Kathy dad and mom. To her, her parents were out there somewhere.  
  
" Let me see." Seth went to take off her necklace but was hit with a flash of a couple with a little girl.  
  
" Oh my god." Bella whispered. Because when Seth got that flash she received one from him. The flash was of Max, her dad's best friend.  
  
" What are you?" She asked. Seth froze, he knew he was different but now this girl knew.  
  
" I.I don't know." Seth answered. Bella set down her book and took him up to her room. She grabbed a knife in her room and cut her hand.  
  
" Heal it." She ordered. Seth looked at her realizing she believed him. And with a wave of his hand he did so but in doing it he got a bunch of images of her. Her with her parents, her with other adults. Her in a room that was white. Living on the streets and when the Greens took her home. Seth looked at her, he could see she was scared but he didn't understand. Bella walked over to her plain lamp and changed it into a lava lamp.  
  
" Wait, your a." Seth couldn't believe this.  
  
" An alien." Bella answered for him.  
  
" Is that what we are?" Seth stood next to her.  
  
" Yes. And your Max's son." Bella whispered.  
  
" Who's that?" Seth asked.  
  
" A man I grew up with him. My father and him were best friends. Along with there wives Maria and Liz. Maria is my mother." Bella told him.  
  
" Is Liz, my mother?" Seth asked.  
  
" I don't think so." Suddenly that hit her. Who was his mother?  
  
" Then who is?" Seth asked.  
  
" I'm not sure." She whispered.  
  
" Bella, I'm leaving! Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Meredith opened the door slightly. Making it that she only saw Bella in there and not Seth.  
  
" No, Mery. I'm fine, thanks anyway. Bye have fun." Bella told her.  
  
" Bye, B." Meredith shut the door leaving Seth and Bella alone.  
  
" We're not telling her, are we?" Seth asked.  
  
" No, we better not." Bella looked at him. She had found a small piece of home.  
  
**** A couple of months later *****  
  
" I'm glad all three of them get along." Kathy Green said as she walked outside with drinks.  
  
" Don't I understand that" Jane Williams said joking. Tom Green and Bill Williams sat at the table set outside of the cabin while they could see the three kids splashing water all over each other.  
  
" Come on, Seth." Bella begged.  
  
" Stop it, Bel." Seth teased. Meredith laughed at the two. They fought like brother and sister.  
  
" Admit it, your in love with her." Bella said. Meredith blushed while Seth started running after Bella. Bella went screaming out of the water onto land.  
  
" You weren't supposed to say anything!" Seth screamed at her.  
  
" You two!" The four adults screamed at them. Both Bella and Seth stopped and then felt embarrassed.  
  
" Do you feel that way?" Meredith asked. Seth and Bella looked at her. Seth went up to her.  
  
" Yeah, I do." He whispered.  
  
" Me too." She whispered back.  
  
****** 3 years later ******  
  
" It's not like I'm that far away." Meredith explained.  
  
" Your going to Michigan." Bella got off the bed.  
  
" I hate this. Seth is going to be hard enough, not you two." Meredith begged as she threw things into her suitcase.  
  
" Your my sister." Bella said. " Your the reason I got a home." Bella added.  
  
" Don't you do this" Meredith said.  
  
" You have no idea how much the last 8 years have been for me." Bella told her.  
  
" I wouldn't trade it either." Meredith whispered. " Look after him." Meredith said.  
  
" Yeah, give me a hug." Bella said as Meredith hugged her.  
  
Seth and Bella stood outside as Meredith drove away.  
  
" I'm gonna miss her." Seth said.  
  
" She'll be back." Bella whispered.  
  
" Our parents just died in an accident and she going off to college." Seth said.  
  
" She has to do what she has to do." Bella told him as she headed inside to finish packing.  
  
" So she leaves it to you to take care of." Seth followed her.  
  
" Just because you kept two boxes of stuff of your parents. Sold the house and plan on getting apartment doesn't mean we have to." Bella screamed at him.  
  
" I never said that." Seth told her.  
  
" That's how you're acting. Now you can stay here till you get the apartment, but your paying rent." Bella went into the kitchen.  
  
" Belle." Seth whispered at the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
" Yes.'' Bella didn't look at him.  
  
" I need to do this." Seth whispered.  
  
" What?" Bella asked as he pulled her up to him and began kissing him.  
  
**** Present *****  
  
Memories always came at her when she went to that cabin. So many summers she spent being young and careless. Times had change. She had changed into a young woman who was apart of the FBI. She laughed at that idea. Belle rubbed her eyes as she looked at the cheap clock in the car reading midnight. They had been in the car for who knows how long. She thought it was a couple of days now but she could be wrong. Her and Josh took turns driving while not allowing Alex to drive. She was sentenced to the back seat.  
  
" Want me to drive?" A sleepy Josh mumbled.  
  
" I'm ok." Belle whispered.  
  
" So that Ric guy." Josh said to break the ice. Not much talking had gone on so far.  
  
" Wow, already getting into the brother mood. Someone's like dad." Belle smiled at him.  
  
" You smile a lot. You went through so much and you can still just smile like that." Josh commented.  
  
" Life is to enjoy." Belle replied.  
  
" So Ric is?" Josh repeated his earlier question.  
  
" A guy that I'm falling for." Belle smiled.  
  
" Deep stuff." Josh commented. Belle laughed.  
  
" This coming from the guy who's gonna be a daddy." Belle kept laughing. " I'm gonna be an aunt." Belle whimpered. Josh laughed at her.  
  
" The kid is calling me Belle. No aunt in front of that." Belle told him. " Your happy, right?" Belle asked.  
  
" Yeah, I couldn't be happier." Josh leaned back in the seat. As they drove they passed the sign saying ' Welcome to Michigan'.  
  
" Wanna stop or just get there. We have only a few more hours." Belle said.  
  
" Keep going." Josh told her. For the first time in their lives the two were able to joke as brother and sister.  
  
" I'm serious, you went through this phase where all you ate was pudding." Belle was explaining.  
  
" Get out." Josh laughed.  
  
" No, No. Once I remember I'm sitting there and I'm begging dad. I'm like please can you make normal food. Mom is screaming that you eat that Tabasco no problem. It was bad." Belle complained.  
  
" You had your own fetish?" Josh said.  
  
" No, not really." Belle answered.  
  
" You were a daddy's girl weren't you?" Josh teased.  
  
" Big time. I'd always ask him first for something. He'd be like ask your mother. She would say no. So I'd go back to him and be like she said no. And make the saddest face known to mankind. Got to him every time." Belle grinned.  
  
" You spoiled brat." Josh joked.  
  
" I was. When you were born I had it all. Great parents, plenty of adults fusing over me and then a little brother to play with." Belle smiled. " Oh we're here." Belle said while pulling into the driveway. It was now four o'clock in the morning.  
  
" Alex, baby. Wake up." Josh whispered. Alex moaned softly while she began to open her eyes. Belle got out of the car. She walked to the lake and sat down at the rock. Leaving the young couple alone.  
  
Josh sat in the car next to Alex in the back seat. She rested her head in his lap as he began to gently stroke her hair. The past month had been crazy for the couple. Alex was now going for two months pregnant. And as always the couple just sat in peace. Their fears, and anxiety was sitting playing about but they had managed to set those aside. They were excited. Alex was glad the pregnancy would be shorter because she knew she would grow restless in her final months. She still knew she would but then it help knowing the baby was going to be born soon. Staying with their parents made them realized how lucky they were. Alex sat up and looked at Josh. She could see how scared he was. In staying with their parents they felt safe. Now they were off on their own again. Alex grabbed his hand and brought it to her belly. Sitting there feeling their baby somehow made all those problems dissolve into thin air.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
**** In Washington D.C. ******  
  
" Agent Jackson, a young women is in your office waiting for you." The secretary said.  
  
" Thanks." Ric walked into the office to see a blonde sitting at the desk. He shut the door and just kept staring at her.  
  
" Come on. I know you can talk." She smirked at him. Her necklace glittered as she laughed at him.  
  
" Why are you a blonde?" Ric asked her as he walked closer.  
  
" Because I am." She said taking off her sunglasses.  
  
" Belle, I have never seen you a blonde." Ric said.  
  
" That's because no one has. Or not since I was seven." Belle said smiling.  
  
" But you." Ric couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
" If ever fully read this report you know that they captured a little blonde. If I was still that's what they would be looking for. So once I escaped I changed my hair colour to a light brown." Belle explained.  
  
" Shouldn't you be with your sister?" Ric asked.  
  
" I need to work. She's better now." Belle said.  
  
" Let's go out and talk." Ric suggested.  
  
" Okay." Belle got up and put on her jacket and her sunglasses.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
" So why are you really back?" Ric asked once they were seated.  
  
" Because I can only stand doing nothing for so long. Anyone could be after us, the sooner I put down the special unit. The quicker I get my family back." Belle looked over the menu.  
  
" How's your brother?" Ric asked softly.  
  
Belle looked up from the menu before answering. " He's doing okay. But I need no one to find out about him and Alex."  
  
" What are afraid of?" Ric asked.  
  
" For them to suffer my parents fate." Belle answered. Ric smiled at her. So have I missed much?" Belle changed the subject.  
  
" A lot of paper work." Ric said while he kept smiling at her.  
  
" Oh that's to bad." Belle teased.  
  
" Let's go somewhere private." Ric suggested.  
  
" Why, we just got here." Belle tried to reason.  
  
Ric leaned over the table and whispered in her ear. " I want you alone." Belle could feel her cheeks blush as he said that.  
  
" Fine, you won me over." Belle said. Ric got up from the table and quickly lead Belle out to his car. "Someone's in a hurry." Belle teased as she stood by the car.  
  
" I haven't seen you in almost a week. I don't want to talk about work, or anything else." Ric opened the door and got in. Belle followed and got in the other side.  
  
Shutting the door she asked. " Where are we going?"  
  
" My place." Ric answered. Belle laughed a little at him. "What?" He tried to act innocent.  
  
" Nothing." She mumbled. She was getting nervous in the car, for some strange reason. She kept her eyes looking out the window. Ric took her little hand into his as he drove. That forced her to look at him. The car suddenly stopped making Belle realize they were at his apartment. Ric got out of the car and walked to the building as Belle followed. Once they were in his apartment she took off her jacket. Ric just kept watching her. He didn't notice how much she looked like her mother. Her long blonde hair had small curls at the tips. She had more of her father's height though. Her small smile was breathtaking. "What?" Belle asked as Ric stared at her.  
  
" Your beautiful." Ric whispered as he brought her closer to him. "Where are we going?" Ric finally asked. Closing her eyes, she knew she couldn't look at him.  
  
" I don't know." She whispered.  
  
" Well maybe you need to figure it out." Ric turned away from her and began going into his kitchen.  
  
" What do you want us to be?" Belle asked.  
  
" I want us to be close, be something long lasting." He turned to face her but she turned away from him. "Tell me were not some fling. Some game to you." Ric pleaded. Belle finally looked at him. His eyes were practically on their knees and she knew that feeling to well.  
  
" How could you think that?" She said quietly.  
  
" I want to make sure." Ric stepped a little closer to her.  
  
" I'm trying to let you in bu-but this isn't easy for me." A few tears fell from her eyes. "I want to so bad, but I'm afraid." She added in a whisper.  
  
" Why are you afraid?" Ric asked softly.  
  
" That I'll lose you." She whispered.  
  
" But you won't." Ric told her.  
  
" You can't promise me that." Belle said quietly. Ric went to reach for her hand but once he touched her skin he was hit with many flashes and very detailed too.  
  
**** " Daddy!" A four-year-old Belle screamed. Her fear was so strong. ****  
  
**** Belle getting out of the FBI building****  
  
**** Nights crying for her family****  
  
**** summers with Meredith and Seth ****  
  
****When the Green's died. ****  
  
**** Getting into the unit ****  
  
**** Belle smiling with Ric ****  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
" You see I'm dangerous." Belle whispered as she tried to help him up.  
  
" I'm in the FBI, that's dangerous as it is." Ric tried to convince her.  
  
" But I don't help." Belle went to get her coat.  
  
" Stop it." Ric grabbed her arm. "Don't run." Ric begged. "What do you want us to be?" Ric asked her softly.  
  
Turning around she looked into his eyes. " In love." He smiled at her. He pulled her into his arms as she softly began to sob.  
  
" We'll be okay." He whispered as he stroked her hair.  
  
" Promise." She said into his chest.  
  
" I promise." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Rolling onto her stomach, Belle noticed that Ric wasn't lying next to her. Then she heard running water from the bathroom. The room was pretty tiny and very up kept. Not a normal guy apartment, her own apartment was a mess. Which side she got it from was beyond mysteries. She was so busy looking around that she didn't hear the phone but the answer machine she heard.  
  
" Jackson, I need you to call me. Green is suppose to be coming back and I need you two out working." Agent Drew's voice was saying. Belle moaned as she rolled over. Ric came out of the bathroom. He was searching threw his closet for clothes.  
  
" Are you going to work?" Belle asked.  
  
" I have more paperwork." Ric said walking around the room. Belle sat up and was watching him. "What do you need done?" He asked as he put on his watch.  
  
" I'll go through some files but we need to figure out how to take this down." Belle said she got up and put on some clothes.  
  
" Okay, stay here. Go look on the computer at the cases and files. I'll be home around 5." He put on his sports jacket.  
  
" Ok, I'll see you later." She put on one of his big t-shirts. He smiled at her.  
  
" Now you're teasing me." He said while giving her a little kiss.  
  
" That's half the fun." She giggled. As she headed for the computer she heard the slamming of the door.  
  
**********************  
  
Belle was in the kitchen trying to make something to eat when Ric walked inside. Leaning against the door he smiled at her.  
  
" What are you doing?" Ric asked as he watched her.  
  
" What?" She was getting frustrated. " I can't cook." She mumbled as she looked through the fridge. He laughed at her. "What are you doing home anyway?" She finally looked at him. Her blonde hair was falling out of her hair tie while she was in a pair of shorts and one of Ric's old button up shirts. Which he had to admit he liked that look of her.  
  
" It's six. I'm an hour late." He grinned at her.  
  
" Where did the time go?" She mumbled more of to herself. She walked to the other side of the kitchen where the stove was. " How was work?" She finally asked him.  
  
" Drew is going crazy." Ric told her.  
  
" I could have told you that one." Belle laughed. " When does she want me back?"  
  
" I'm not sure, soon though." Ric began to take off his tie. " Anything interesting in the files?" Ric asked.  
  
" Little things. There are some things I think I'm going to call and ask my parents." Belle said as she tried to cook.  
  
" Like what?" Ric asked. Belle took a deep sigh before answering. " Agent Pierce, and how he died?" Ric looked at her. "Why?" He asked. He knew the stories, the rumours. Why did she want to know this?  
  
" Aren't interested in how one of the men that were closest to finding 'Aliens' died?" She could see how he was interested but not saying much.  
  
" Call them." Ric handed her the phone. She looked nervous. " They can't trace the call, I bugged it so they won't." Ric knew she was so scared for her family. She ran her hand threw her hair, completely forgetting she had it in a hair tie. She was debating whether to call or not. Taking the phone, she called the house her parents were at.  
  
" Hello." She heard her father's faint voice over the phone.  
  
" Hey dad." She said, swallowing hard.  
  
" What's wrong?" She could hear his concern.  
  
" Nothing's wrong. I'm trying to figure the best way to take out the special unit but I noticed something. I was wondering if you could answer a question for me." She didn't give him a chance before asking her question. " What happen to agent Pierce?" She looked over at Ric for support he smiled at her.  
  
" Belle." Michael said softly.  
  
" Say it!" She could be forceful like him. She heard him sigh over the phone.  
  
" I killed him." His voice was soft. Belle stood there, completely shocked about what he had said.  
  
" You-you didn't mean to, right?" Belle asked.  
  
" He was about to kill Valenti." Michael answered her.  
  
" Thank you for telling me, and I'll talk to you soon." Belle was about to hang up the phone when she heard Michael's voice. " I love you."  
  
" I love you too." She answered. She fell into the chair. She couldn't believe it, that her father killed him. It just didn't seem right at all, that gentle man she remembered as a child seemed so different.  
  
" What he say?" Ric sat a nearby chair.  
  
" He um killed Pierce." Belle said quietly.  
  
" How do you want to do this? I mean how do you want to take down the unit?" Ric asked.  
  
" Prove Drew's on a witch hunt. And get rid of her good men." Belle answered.  
  
" Get rid of by?" Ric asked.  
  
" Get 'em fired, or scared them to leaving the unit. Mainly get rid of Drew." Belle answered as she got up and headed to the bedroom. She began searching for her clothes threw the room. As she looked Ric stood by the doorway.  
  
" You need to talk." He told her. She just looked at him as she began to unbutton the shirt of his that she was wearing.  
  
" No, I don't." She answered as she threw off the shorts and put on a pair of jeans.  
  
" Where are you going?" Ric asked.  
  
" Home." She answered as she threw off the shirt. Leaving her in just a bra.  
  
" I think you should move in." He suggested. She laughed at him.  
  
" Why?" She stood there questioning him.  
  
" Because it's safer that way. You can't just shut me out." He crossed his arms to mean business.  
  
" It's not safer, trust me." She put on a tank top and began to head out the door.  
  
" You're not leaving." He blocked her from leaving the room.  
  
" You can't stop me!" She shouted at him. " Watch me." He mumbled as he pulled her into him and began kissing her.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Belle couldn't find her key to the apartment and just waved her hand over the key. Throwing her purse down on the little table and then hanging her coat up in the front hall closet she headed to the kitchen. She could hear him moving around in there making dinner. He learned the hard way never allowing her to cook. She blew up the stove. She chuckled at the memory. That was three months ago, three months she had been living with him three months of not since seeing her family. She talked to them once a week to make sure everything was ok but some days she wanted more. She wanted to sit at that cabin and laugh at how her brother and Alex reminded of her parents at that age. Or how Kam and Josh were some much like their fathers that it was almost scary. But those moments she had to wait for, first she had to get rid of the special unit. As she leaned against the door he knew exactly who it was. She always made so much noise coming in.  
  
" How was work?" Ric asked as he cooked, not turning around to face her.  
  
" Sucked, as usual. Drew is getting close." Belle answered as she walked over to him.  
  
" Well if she's going after anyone, we'll be the first to know." Ric said trying to comfort her nerves.  
  
" I know, I just wish we could end it now." She said as she sat on the counter. She liked watching him cook. Something made him seem sexy cooking for her. And to top it off it was so sweet.  
  
" Soon." He whispered as he gave her a little kiss. His phone began to ring. Belle groaned that always happen when they were going romantic or getting close like that, that damn phone rang. It was like clockwork. He rolled his eyes at her. " Jackson." He answered. Suddenly his face turned white. Belle got off the counter as he mumbled 'yes' and 'ok'. After he hanged up the phone she quickly asked.  
  
" What's wrong?" Trying to find the best way to answer her, he simply answered.  
  
" Drew is going to cabin in Michigan. She got a lead and decided to go, by herself." Belle quickly went for the phone dialling the familiar number. She didn't have time to think just act. When she heard her brother's voice she started talking. " Josh, get over the boarder, have Meredith and Nicole go to some hotel. While you four get your asses over the boarder." She then heard Josh answer.  
  
" Ok, what's going on?"  
  
" Just do it, Josh. I'll explain later, just go." She hung up the phone. Ric had already grabbed a bag with some of their clothes, and the two headed off.  
  
****** In Michigan ******  
  
" We've got problems." Josh said as he hung up the phone. It was Kam and Nicole sitting on the couch while Alex was in the chair and Meredith and Seth, he wasn't sure where they were. But when he said that the two came into the room waiting for him to tell them.  
  
" We've got to go. Meredith and Nicole go to a hotel while us four head over the border." Josh said.  
  
Seth quickly grabbed the car keys. " Mere and Nicole take the truck, while we'll take the car. Belle was the one that called right?"  
  
" Yeah, it was Belle." Josh answered as he went to help Alex. Meredith quickly began to help the other four get their stuff together. Belle had always told her what could happen and at that moment she wasn't taking chances. Seth went to start the car while Kam grabbed what little stuff they had. All of them also could see how Alex was having trouble moving around. Being about five months pregnant and the fact of now they had to go on the run was extremely going to suck. Once Josh got her in the car in the backseat, he two slid in and began to get comfortable. It was going to be a long ride. Kam threw the stuff in the back and got in the passenger side of the car. Meredith and Nicole quickly got into the truck and the two cars left the cabin going separate ways.  
  
**************  
  
" Okay, do you think they've left yet?" Ric asked as he pulled into a gas station.  
  
" Yeah, I mean it's been six hours since I called." Belle said looking at the map. They had gotten onto a plane and now were in Michigan wondering how far the others had gotten. "I'm going to call my parents." Belle finally said grabbing her cell phone. She figured if they knew, they knew to be careful. She dialled the number and let it ring waiting for a familiar voice to answer.  
  
" Hello." She heard her mother's voice.  
  
" Mom, it's Belle. We kinda of have a problem." Belle began to say.  
  
" What happen?" Belle could hear the concern in her mother's voice.  
  
" The head of the special unit is heading to the cabin in Michigan but I already told them and they are already out of there." Belle tried to comfort her mother.  
  
" What do you need us to do?" Maria asked.  
  
" Stay put, unless I call. Ok?" Belle told her. She heard Maria's mumbled 'Ok'. And they said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone. Maybe it all could end sooner than she thought.  
  
" It'll be ok." Ric whispered as he took her hand into his.  
  
" I hope." She whispered back trying to smile. She started dialling at the cell phone again but this time she was calling Seth. "Hey Seth, where are you guys?" Belle asked.  
  
" Almost at the border, why?" Seth told her.  
  
" So we can meet you there." Belle informed him.  
  
" Who is this 'we'?" Seth asked.  
  
" Ric and me, is that ok?" Belle was frustrated with his sudden interest.  
  
" Meet at the hotel in Toronto." Seth suggested.  
  
" Okay, and call Meredith and tell her to go back home. Have Nicole go with her or to Roswell. We need them out of the way." Belle told him.  
  
" Should we do that I mean what if...." Belle cut off Seth.  
  
" They'll be in the way, trust me!" She hung up the phone, letting her anger get the best of her.  
  
****************************************  
  
" Agent Drew, they're not here." A man said as they walked around the cabin.  
  
" We'll have to go to St. Louis." Drew told him, and then said to herself. " Think you can out smart me Belle?"  
  
***************************************  
  
" There they are." Belle said to Ric as he pulled the car into the parking lot. Belle quickly got out of the car and ran to where she saw Seth and Kam standing. " What's up?" She asked the two.  
  
" We're getting a room." Kam told her. "Wait, your not a blonde." Kam suddenly realized.  
  
" Yeah, I am. Long story. Where are Alex and Josh?" Belle looked around wondering where those two were.  
  
" Josh wanted Alex to lay down." Seth said. Belle nodded in understanding then went to asking questions. " Did you tell Meredith and Nicole to go?"  
  
" Yes, they're staying at our apartment." Seth said.  
  
" Finally had the balls to move in with her." Belle smirked.  
  
" Like you have made a commitment." Seth rolled his eyes.  
  
" Actually I moved in with Ric three months ago." She said smiling knowing she was winning. Kam enjoyed watching the two.  
  
" Belle?" Ric asked walking up with his cell phone in his hands.  
  
" Yeah?" She could see he was worried.  
  
" Drew just called all special agents saying she captured four aliens in St. Louis." Ric said softly.  
  
" Wait, what?" She quickly grabbed the phone wanting to hear the message. Seth and Kam just looked at each other shocked. After hearing the message, Belle stood there trying to figure the best way to go about this problem. "Come on, we're getting them out." Belle said.  
  
" How are we going to do that?" Kam asked. Belle pulled out a map and laid it down on top of the car hood.  
  
" Those four spots are special unit buildings. FBI is getting sick and tired of leads ending nowhere. They have refused to fund the unit. Blow up the buildings and make them believe Drew has gone crazy. The unit's dead. Ric and I can stay in the bureau making sure that the special unit is never reopened. In getting them out, I'll bet that they took all four to the building outside of Roswell. The first one was destroyed in 2002." Belle stopped before continuing. " A ship landed and the women on the ship killed a lot of people where the ship was, then she disappeared for not even a week. She came into this building where earlier aliens and Max were captured and blew it up." Belle took out a picture showing who the women was.  
  
" Who is she?" Kam asked.  
  
" Tess, on records there was a baby also on the ship but he was never found." Belle looked up at Seth.  
  
" Why she blow it up?" Seth asked.  
  
" Not sure, but that is the only building they have rebuilt. We get them out and blow it up, along with the other three buildings, unit's dead." Belle finished.  
  
" How can we get into that building?" Kam asked.  
  
" Easy, I have access, but I need one of you to get a finger print." Belle informed him.  
  
" Finger print?" Kam asked looking at her like she's crazy.  
  
" I've studied all the reports. The reason we can do half the stuff we can is not because we're alien. It's because we're human." Belle said.  
  
" How?" Seth looked at her.  
  
" We're just far more advanced as normal people. In the human brain they're parts most people don't use. While us, we use every part. That's why we can remember so much and be able to do those things." Belle sighed.  
  
" So the three of us go?" Kam asked.  
  
" Josh needs to go." Belle said.  
  
" He won't leave Alex." Kam told her.  
  
" We need him, Ric will stay with her, and anything goes wrong we'll have her go top her parents." Belle headed into the room where her brother and Alex were. She was quiet as she shut the door. She looked at the two, quietly lying there; Josh's hand was placed over Alex's now grown belly. Belle closed her eyes remembering a memory she loved.  
  
********* She learned to be quiet, so they didn't know she was watching. She loved to go into her parent's bedroom and watch them. But always her father would see her and smile at her, and say, " What are you doing." In a teasing tone. But this time was different it was more special. Max told her to go in and there her mother was holding her baby brother. She knew before he was born he was going to be a boy. She didn't tell her parents that, when her mom would let her touch her stomach she could feel it was a boy. Sometimes she thought her daddy could too, because of his silly grin. Her father sat next to her mom, just watching her. He did that a lot. As she walked up to them she could see the smile on her father's face. " Hey sweetie." He said softly to her. He gently picked her up so she could see her baby brother.  
  
" What's his name?" She asked looking at her mom.  
  
" Josh." Her mother said softly.  
  
" Can I hold him?" Belle asked with her eyes wide. Maria laughed softly, with Michael holding Belle his arms so she would have support. Maria gently place Josh in Belle's tiny arms. Belle was amazed that this was her baby brother. " Hi Josh, I'm big sister, Belle!" She smiled big as she said it. Josh looked up at her, his eyes were filled with wonder, and he giggled as she looked down at him. ****************  
  
" Josh." Belle said quietly. She knew he wasn't asleep, just Alex. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was the same way she could tell that her father was never asleep. Josh got out of Alex's embrace without waking her up and headed over to Belle by the door. He could see she was scared.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked, as he opened the door and she followed.  
  
" Mom and dad, along with Max and Liz have been captured." Belle said quietly.  
  
" Are you sure?" Josh couldn't believe this.  
  
" Yes." Belle said softly.  
  
" What are we doing?" Josh asked.  
  
" I need you, Seth and Kam to come with me. I can get them out but I need help." Belle wanted to laugh at that moment; she was asking, no more of begging for help.  
  
" I can't leave Alex." Josh told her.  
  
" Josh, it will only be for a couple of days. I need you." She was begging him.  
  
" I don't want to leave her." Josh said.  
  
" I know you don't but if we do this now we can destroy the unit forever. No more hiding, I'll have Ric stay with her, anything goes wrong he'll call." Belle tried to comfort his nerves she knew them too well. Maybe because they were her own.  
  
" Josh, please. I know you can do what I need done. I'm not sure about the other two." Belle trusted Josh a lot more than the other two to get the job done. Josh looked at her; no one had ever needed him as much as she did at that moment.  
  
" Are you sure I'm what you need. I could mess this up." Josh said.  
  
" You won't fail. Not when it comes to our parents or the safely of Alex and your baby." Belle told him.  
  
" How are you so sure?" Josh asked.  
  
" Because, I look at you and I'm seeing the man I trusted my entire life. He wouldn't fail me and I know you won't." Belle smiled at him.  
  
" Ok, I'll help you but Alex needs me. I'm on the next plane out of there." Josh told her.  
  
" Deal." She said smiling.  
  
" Thanks." Josh whispered.  
  
" For what?" Belle asked.  
  
" Believing in me." Josh headed into the room to talk to Alex. Belle went over the three guys to tell them what to do.  
  
" Ric, your going stay with Alex while the four of us do some damage." Belle said smiling. The other three just looked at her.  
  
" What to plan on doing to Drew?" Ric asked her.  
  
" Making her seem crazy. I'll destroy all records that they were ever there, while you and me tell the bureau. They'll send her to a psych ward." Belle said.  
  
" How long have you been planning this?" Ric asked.  
  
" Very long." Belle said smiling.  
  
********************************************  
  
Josh just stared at her. He could hear her moan softly as she rolled over to her other side.' It would all be over soon.' He thought. He sat down next to her on the bed. He gentle started to rub her swollen belly. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. " Feel that?" Alex said sleepily. Her eyes slowly opened to look at him. He took a deep sigh as she brought her hand to his. " What's wrong?" She asked quietly. She could read him so well.  
  
" They caught my parents along with Max and Liz." He whispered.  
  
" What are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
" Kam, Seth, Belle and I going to get them out and in doing so we can destroy the unit once and for all." He liked at that part.  
  
" Why are scared?" Alex asked noticing he was avoiding her eyes.  
  
" I don't want to leave you." He said finally looking at her.  
  
" You're not leaving me, your coming back. You need to save your family, I respect that." She began to sit up to face him. " Promise me you'll come back." She grabbed his chin to make sure he was looking at her.  
  
" I promise." He answered; he gave her a little kiss. Belle opened the door and saw the two.  
  
" Josh." Belle said, trying to get his attention.  
  
He quickly whispered to Alex " I'll be back." And walked out the door.  
  
" Bring him back to me." Alex said to Belle. Belle walked over to Alex and gently touched her giving her a memory.  
  
**************** " How are you doing, Iz?" Michael asked as he sat down next to her on the porch. Belle was listening by the door.  
  
" Just reading a magazine, I still have to keep up with the fashion." Isabel said.  
  
" I know you miss him." Michael said. Knowing Isabel was avoiding the topic.  
  
" Yeah, but I never realized how much I wanted this." Isabel said quietly. "I mean, is that how you felt with Belle?" Isabel asked.  
  
" Yeah, you never realize how much you wanted it until it's finally there." Michael nodded in understanding.  
  
" I wonder if that's why I married Jesse. Just so I could finally get this." Isabel said. The two looked up when they heard Belle listening to them. She always would give away that she was listening.  
  
" Belle." Michael wanted to laugh at her. She tried putting the innocent act, one he knew to well. Belle walked out and Michael picked her up and sat her in his lap, which was facing Isabel.  
  
" Hey sweetie." Isabel said softly smiling at how she reminded her of Michael and Maria.  
  
" Hi." Belle said quietly with a big smiling on her face. She was a happy child.  
  
" You want to feel something cool?" Isabel asked knowing how Belle was always in the mystery of things. 'Someone took after her father' thought Isabel. Belle nodded as Isabel took her little hand to her belly. Belle laughed after a few seconds.  
  
" She kicks a lot more than Josh did." Belle said while her smile stayed.  
  
" She?" Isabel asked quietly looking at Michael.  
  
" It's a girl. What are you going to name her?" Belle looked up at Isabel seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
" Alex." Isabel said softly as she smiled at Belle.  
  
" After Mommy and Liz's friend?" Belle asked.  
  
" Yeah." Isabel looked at Michael who gave her a supportive smile as he held onto his daughter.  
  
**************************************************  
  
" Don't worry, I will." Belle shut the door looking at the four men staring at her. Seth and Kam got into the car.  
  
" We'll take the other car, go ahead. We'll be behind you." Belle said to Kam and Seth who nodded.  
  
" I'll see you soon." Ric whispered as he hugged Belle.  
  
" I love you." Belle gave him a quick kiss and started to go for the car leaving Ric by the door.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
" Okay, so you three I need to check the other rooms. Drew's in this one." Belle told the three guys once they entered the building. Belle looked threw the mirror to see that Drew was in the white room, with her father. She was so kicking Drew's ass now.  
  
" Hey Drew." Belle opened the door. Drew looked at her and rolled her eyes. Michael was to drugged up to notice her.  
  
" You're ruining my fun." Drew answered.  
  
" Oh I feel so bad." Belle with a wave of her hand flew Drew across the room.  
  
" Dad? Dad?" Belle was trying to get him to look at her. She decided to just flush out the drugs from his system. "This should work." Belle said sticking the needle into his skin. Drew was now on her feet.  
  
" You brat! You could have been a great agent." Drew grabbed Belle by the neck. Drew then pinned Belle to the wall.  
  
" Sorry Pierce. Couldn't do that!" Belle knew she hit a nerve with this woman.  
  
" How did you." Drew stood shocked.  
  
" You tortured me for 4 years saying you were out for your brother's revenge. You think I wouldn't remember that's your maiden name." Belle spat at her. Belle then kicked her making Drew fall to the ground. "I was just a child, now I'm a woman. And you will pay." Belle as she then pinned Drew to the wall.  
  
" What you're going to kill me. You don't have it in you." Drew snickered.  
  
" No I'm not going to do that. I'm going to make you wish I had though." Belle smirked.  
  
" How so?" Drew asked.  
  
" Make people believe your crazy." Belle answered.  
  
" No one will believe you." Drew answered showing she was not scared.  
  
" You would surprise." Belle answered.  
  
" Your the one that men have to many memories of." Drew smiled with that evil grin.  
  
" Oh what are the boys telling you these days. I'm hot." Belle didn't flinch.  
  
" You slept your way to the top. Rumour was going around you were pregnant before. You dirty hoe." Drew smiled knowing that she hit a nerve. Belle threw her across the room again. She then grabbed a knife on the table.  
  
" You think that your trash talk is going to hurt me. You know nothing about my sex life!" Belle then repined her to the wall except this time she was rougher.  
  
" I've read your bio. Quite interesting if you asked." Drew answered.  
  
" Your piece of work. You get that don't you?" Belle then slowly began to cut her arm.  
  
" Oh god!" Drew screamed.  
  
" I'll hurt you in everyway you hurt me. And I'll make you feel every second of it!" Belle shouted.  
  
" I'll believe that when I see it." Drew said threw her pain.  
  
" Alright." Belle smiled as she slowly began to crush Drew's left arm.  
  
" Oh my god." Drew fell to the ground. Belle then grabbed the shot on the table.  
  
" Here's a little something extra." Belle stuck the needle into Drew's back causing her to pass out. Belle looked up to see Michael staring at her.  
  
" You ok?" Belle asked running up to him.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Michael asked, with complete shock written all over his face.  
  
" Showing her who was boss." Belle began to undo the metal locks.  
  
" What did you give her?" Michael asked.  
  
" It'll knock her out for an hour. I need her out of the way to get you four out." Belle said.  
  
" She's Pierce's sister?" Michael asked looking at Belle.  
  
" Yeah, now I get to make her seem crazy." Belle smirked.  
  
" Belle?" Josh came running in.  
  
" Take him out to the cars. Where's Seth?" Belle said while trying to get Michael to stand up.  
  
" He's coming." Josh did the same thing. Seth then came walking in.  
  
" Stay in the car." Belle told Michael and Josh. "So you got the other three out?" Belle asked once the other two were out of the room.  
  
" Yeah, now what do you want me to do?" Seth asked.  
  
" Mind wrap her into thinking she saw a spaceship take them out of here. And what other things that'll make people think she's gone insane." Belle said positioning Drew.  
  
" If you want." Seth put his hand on Drew's head and began to concentrate.  
  
******* A week later *********  
  
" Special Agent Bella Green to the stand." The officer said. Belle walked up to the witness chair. She had on a suit that was a skirt. Her hair tied neatly in a low ponytail, which her hair was back to the light brown. Seating down in the chair she raised her right hand.  
  
" Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god." The officer said. ' If there is a god?' Belle thought.  
  
" I do." She said sweetly.  
  
" What happen last week, at the building in Roswell?" The lawyer asked.  
  
" Agent Drew had called my partner Agent Ric Jackson and myself to meet her at the building. She had said something that she had the aliens. So Agent Jackson and myself went to the building. I went inside to check everything out. No one was there but Agent Drew. She went crazy, she hit me and said that I was working for the wrong side. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed the shot that was suppose to knock someone out. She was almost to strong for me. After giving her the shot I dragged her out and Agent Jackson and myself brought her here." Belle knew she had fooled them into believing her lame story. As she sat there they brought the tape of the whole thing. Only one camera could have caught it. Luckily it was the same tape that Ric watched over, giving her and Seth plenty of time to altar the tape.  
  
" And this shows Agent Drew hitting Agent Green." The lawyer told the judge.  
  
" Thank you for your time Special Agent Green." The judge said smiling when they were done. Belle smiled sweetly at the man and stepped down. Once out of the courthouse she saw Ric sitting at a bench.  
  
" Hey you." She said smiling as she walked over to him.  
  
" When are you going to have someone fix that?" Ric said pointing to her bruise on her neck.  
  
" I have to let it heal normally, you know that." Belle smiled softly.  
  
" They're going to put here in that ward where all ex-special agents go?" Ric asked.  
  
" Yup, and they promised I'd never have to worry about her." Belle said.  
  
" Let's go home." Ric said as he put his arm around her.  
  
" Ric?" Belle asked once they reached the car.  
  
" Yeah?" He looked up at her.  
  
" Let's get married." Belle said looking at him. He couldn't help but laugh, only she, Belle Guerin say so causal ' Let's get married'. "I don't find it funny." She said putting her hands on her hips meaning business.  
  
" Only you can pull it off like that beauty." He whispered as he gave her a soft kiss.  
  
" So is that a yes?" She asked as she pulled away a little.  
  
" It is a yes." He said smiling. And there went that damn phone again.  
  
" Damnit." Belle mumbled as she answered. "Yes?" She said kinda of annoyed.  
  
" Belle, you might want to get down here." It was her mother, oh great what happened now.  
  
" Why?" Belle sighed in annoyance.  
  
" Alex just went into labour." Maria said to her daughter.  
  
" I'm on the next plane." Belle hung up the phone and looked at Ric's puppy dogface.  
  
" What happened?" He moaned.  
  
" Alex's is having the baby." Belle answered as she got into the car.  
  
" Kid couldn't wait 24 hours." Ric said in frustration.  
  
" It doesn't take that long, we have the plane ride." She reminded him. Knowing perfectly well evil grin was forming around his perfect, sexy, God! She needed to stop thinking about that. " Just drive." She said getting mad with herself. Damn her brother.  
  
*********************  
  
" Maria, calm down!" Michael was getting frustrated with his wife. She kept pacing.  
  
" I can't help, we're going to be grandparents." She mumbled as she sat next to him.  
  
" Stop laughing Maxwell!" Michael knew to well that Max was laughing at the two as usual.  
  
" I'm sorry." Max mumbled as Michael stared him down.  
  
************  
  
" Josh, can we rethink this?" Alex asked. She was positioned between his legs as he gently rubbed her back. They're parents decided to leave them alone for a little bit.  
  
" How do you plan on that?" Josh asked her, finding it funny now of all times to rethink having a baby.  
  
" This hurts ok. How would you like a basketball coming out of you?" Alex moaned threw her pain.  
  
" It'll be over soon." Josh whispered.  
  
" I don't need soon, I need now!" She shouted as another contraction was coming threw. He laughed softly at her knowing perfectly well she wanted this despite her pain.  
  
" How you kid's doing?" Max poked his head in to see them there.  
  
" I'm about to pop!" Alex shouted. Max couldn't help but laugh seeing how Josh had Michael's same helpless look all over his face. Max stepped inside and went over to Alex. He gently put his hand on her stomach trying to relieve the pain. "That feels better." Alex said smiling thankfully at Max.  
  
" It'll be over soon." Max tried to comfort her.  
  
***************  
  
Once Max came back outside of the bedroom, he had to smile at the picture before him. Maria now was sleeping against Michael. While Liz laid on the couch, and next to that couch on the floor was Kam laying there with Nicole curled up next to him. Kyle and Isabel were on a plane like Ric and Belle. Meredith and Seth decided to take along vacation, so the two were not going to come.  
  
" What you thinking about Maxwell?" Michael asked quiet enough not to wake the others.  
  
" We got them back." Max answered.  
  
" That we did." Michael smiled. "How are they doing?" Michael asked.  
  
" They're like their parents. How do you think?" Max said. Michael had to laugh at that. Belle quietly snuck threw the back door. Ric right behind her, she stopped her dad talking with Max.  
  
" Hey." She whispered to the two.  
  
" How'd the trial go?" Max asked as Michael hugged his daughter.  
  
" The suckers bought it." Belle said smiling. "And Josh and Alex?" Belle wanted so bad to see her niece or nephew.  
  
" She hasn't had the baby yet." Max told her.  
  
" It's been five hours." Belle was shocked. "Poor Alex." Belle now felt bad for her, oh whatever she would call Alex. Then they heard Alex screaming. Max quickly went into the room, while Michael was right behind him.  
  
" Oh my god, oh god!" Alex screamed.  
  
" Come on Alex. I see the head." Max tried to in courage her. While stayed right by the door.  
  
" Don't like blood?" Belle asked him.  
  
" Can't stand this part." Michael mumbled causing Belle to laugh at him.  
  
" It's a girl!" Max said. He looked up to see Alex grinning as Josh smiled at her. Max handed her to Alex wrapped in a yellow blanket.  
  
" Oh she's perfect." Alex said as she stared at her daughter.  
  
" Just like her mother." Josh whispered to her as Alex softly cried. Max pushed Michael and Belle out so the couple could be alone. Once out, Michael noticed the ring on his daughter's ring finger.  
  
" Belle?" Michael gestured to her ring.  
  
" I'm getting married!" Belle smiled as Ric took off running. Michael not to far behind.  
  
" Some things never change." Max mumbled as Belle followed the two. 


	14. Epilogue

Alright guys this is the last bit. Again I wanna thank you all for the support that you've given. It's you guys out there that drive me to do this. As long as you like it, I'm happy. I really wanna thank Sarah cause she has been an amazing through this entire process!  
  
Epilogue  
  
****** 5 years later ********  
  
" Ric, I'm home!" Belle set her purse on their little table while hanging up her coat. It was an everyday routine. He got to work early while she got there late. Key rule: Guerin's are never on time. And he got home early and made dinner, while she arrived just as dinner was done.  
  
" Ric..." Belle moaned as she stood by the doorway. He smiled at her, he couldn't be happier than this moment as she ran her hands through her now blonde hair. Her diamond ring sparkled in the light. That was something he'd never get over, or how beautiful she looked at that moment.  
  
" Your last day." He said smiling at her.  
  
" I can't believe it seems like yesterday we got married." She said as she rubbed her stomach. She believed she was huge while Ric kept saying she was perfect.  
  
" Your parents know we're coming tomorrow?" Ric asked as he set the food on the table.  
  
" Yeah, I talked to Mom a couple of days ago. She's excited that we decided to have the baby be born in Roswell." Belle found that funny, soon after Michelle was born her parents bought a house in Roswell. Isabel and Kyle loved Maine. They visited while Max and Liz hurried back to little old Roswell. Meredith and Seth went off travelling the country. They were searching for adventure Belle couldn't understand that. Stay with the alien family and trust me adventure will follow, while Kam and Nicole went to college to study science. Go figure.  
  
" So how's the little guy doing?" Ric asked smiling at her.  
  
" He's doing fine." Belle smiled softly.  
  
************  
  
Alex Guerin rolled over on her side. She hadn't had a good night sleep in god knows when. She looked up her husband's sleeping face. Damn him. No matter when, he could always fall asleep and be zoned out for hours. His eyes slowly open to look at her.  
  
" Hey beautiful." He mumbled giving her a good morning kiss.  
  
" Morning to you too." Alex whispered back. She was counting the seconds before the kids would wake them up.  
  
" Mommy!!!" Michelle screamed, running into their room and jumping on the bed. Alex moaned, as that was her cue.  
  
" Joshua Michael Guerin!" Alex screamed waiting for her four year old son to come running in. Josh Junior stood at the door trying to act innocent.  
  
" What?" Junior smiled hoping his mother would buy it.  
  
" You know you chased me!" Michelle screamed.  
  
" Micky, junior. Go get dressed." Alex ordered.  
  
" I love you." Josh gave her a kiss.  
  
" You too." Alex mumbled getting out of bed and going to her daughter's room.  
  
" Hey Lexie." Alex whispered as she saw her 1 1/2 year old daughter looking up at her. Thank god this one didn't walk as well and didn't have a mouth. Picking up Lexie, she rested her on her hips. Then checked to make sure the other two were ready.  
  
" Come on, Monsters!" Alex called to the children. Alex smiled once she reached the kitchen to see Josh cooking breakfast. One thing that made everything feel like their years before children.  
  
" Morning kids." Maria said coming in.  
  
" Grandma!" Michelle came running out with Josh Jr. not to far behind. Josh set the food on the table looking over at Alex. Alex gently sat Lexie in her baby seat, as the other two children sat to eat.  
  
" Hey Maria." Alex said smiling.  
  
" Where's Dad?" Josh asked putting more food down.  
  
" Max wanted his help with the new air conditioning he was getting." Maria explained.  
  
" When are Belle and Ric coming?" Alex asked giving the kids a napkin.  
  
" Today, actually." Maria said smiling.  
  
" Is Seth and Mere coming for a visit soon too?" Josh asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. Ask Max or Liz." Maria said.  
  
" Want anything to eat, Mom?" Josh asked her.  
  
" Nah, just checking on you guys. You opening the Crashdown today?" Maria asked, some Sundays they didn't open it.  
  
" Not if today's when Belle's coming in." Alex said checking Josh's face to see if he agreed. Smiling at her, to show he was ok with it.  
  
*********************************  
  
Belle looked the Crashdown over before walking towards it. Her and Ric only visited three times in the year. Staying for a 2-week period. She was there for three months now. She wondered if she would go crazy.  
  
" Walking in may help." Ric teased.  
  
" Come on." Belle extended her hand for him to hold.  
  
The bell ringing was when Josh turned to see the two.  
  
" Hey, look at you." Josh said going up to hug her.  
  
" Oh this coming from a guy whose wife is pregnant half the time." Belle teased. Belle then turned her attention to Alex who was holding Lexie. " She's gotten so big." Belle whispered as she came up to Alex.  
  
" Aunt Belle!" Michelle came running in smiling.  
  
" Oh Micky." Belle screamed. Both kids so far had grown so much since Belle had seen them six months ago.  
  
" Where's Junior?" Belle asked looking at Michelle, who was now setting herself up on a stool.  
  
" He's coming." Michelle said while rolling her eyes.  
  
" Michelle Isabelle Guerin." Alex said in a stern voice.  
  
" Sorry." Michelle mumbled, then smiling at her aunt.  
  
" Your plane is pretty late." Alex commented.  
  
" Airlines these days are crazy. Checking everything, up and down. Thank god we don't go from on city to another country anymore." Ric said trying to put in his 2 cents.  
  
" Those days are over." Josh said smiling.  
  
" I want on of those Alien pie thingies." Belle said. Which caused the other three adults to laugh.  
  
" Josh, help with her pie. I need to put Lexie to bed and find Junior." Alex said giving him a quick kiss then leaving upstairs.  
  
" Here's your pie." Josh handed her pie while Belle grinned at him." Want me to go get your bags?" Josh suggested.  
  
" So how have you been, Micky?" Belle asked once her brother and husband left the room.  
  
" I've been good." Michelle smiled.  
  
" What are you two doing?" Josh said joking when he came back in.  
  
" I'm going to bed, long trip." Belle said smiling softly at how cute Michelle was.  
  
" You need your rest. Nice having you home." Josh said smiling.  
  
" And you young lady, I think it's past your bedtime." Josh looked at Michelle.  
  
" Nope, you promised ice cream with chocolate." Michelle said smiling.  
  
" One bowl." Josh gave in.  
  
*************************  
  
Belle had heard someone down stairs. She went down quietly, also making sure she didn't wake Ric. The small light was on.  
  
" What are you doing?" Belle asked once she reached the noise.  
  
" Writing, you should be sleeping." Josh told her.  
  
" Don't baby me. My husband does, mom's going to do it, and so will dad. Can't you be just my brother?" Belle said trying to get on the stool.  
  
" Ok, fine then. How are you honestly doing?" Josh said looking at her.  
  
" I don't know if I've ever been happier my entire life." Belle said smiling. She smiled to herself for a moment.  
  
" How are mom and dad?" Belle asked.  
  
" They are in heaven. They can totally spoil my children rotten." Josh said trying to joke.  
  
" Well when you have such a Guerin like Micky. You can't help but love her." Belle said.  
  
" Like me?" Josh grinned.  
  
" No, not you." Belle teased. For those two, they had found home. They had found their parents and each other.  
  
THE END 


End file.
